Hopelessly Lost
by Aeden Hale
Summary: SMYST Now that the world is free of Chaos, the Sailor Senshi can live in peace, but for how long? Why does Usagi mysteriously disappear and why can't Setsuna find her? Who are these five young men with strange elemental powers?
1. Disappearance of Usagi

Hopelessly Lost

By Aeden Hale

Chapter One:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon.  Please don't sue me.  ::pouts::

Ohayo, minna!  I'm Aeden and this is my first story ever posted on ff.net.  I really hope to get some reviews from this one so I'll stop yapping now and let you read.  Enjoy!

Here are some quick English to Japanese names just in case I confuse some people.  ^-^;;

Usagi-Serena

Rei-Raye

Ami-Amy

Makoto-Lita

Minako-Mina

Setsuna-Trista

Haruka-Amara

Michiru-Michelle

Chibi-usa-Rini

Mamoru-Darien

Hotaru-Hotaru

Ryo-Ryo

Touma-Rowen

Seiji-Sage

Shin-Cye

Shu-Kento

Natsui-Mia

Jun-Yulie

Shuten-Anubis

Anubis-Cale

Rajura-Dais

Naaza-Sekhmet

Arago-Talpa

Kayura-Kayura

----

_"Usagi."_

Looking up, she didn't see anyone around.  She'd been alone for the past half hour and she hadn't heard anyone come in.

_"Usagi, I'm here with you now."_

This voice was really starting to freak her out.  Evidently she was the only one hearing it because it had been speaking to her since this morning at the breakfast table.  Her mother hadn't acted any differently than usual.  Even Shingo was his normal annoying self.  She had agreed to meet the others at the park at ten, so she decided that she was going to surprise them and arrive early.  That's when the voice intensified.  

_"Usagi, please.  You have to come back.  Serenity, please return to me."_

"You know me?  Please who are you?" she asked frantically.

_"You know me, Usa.  Please come back to me.  My world is under attack.  I need your help."_

"You called me Usa.  You must be a close friend of mine.  Is that you, Helios?  Please answer me!" Usagi cried desperately.

_"Come back to me Serenity.  Ashiteru…"_

"Wait!" she cried one last time.

The voice had said that it loved her.  It was a male voice that much was for certain.  Whose voice was it though?  Usagi's azure eyes held confusion in them as the breeze played with her pigtails gently.  Whoever he was, he needed her help.  He'd called her Usa as well.  Only the members of the Senshi called her that.  Where did she know this person from?  This was the question that was perplexing her brain when the five Inner Senshi and the four Outer Senshi arrived.

"Yo, Ondongo!  You're here early!" Makoto called as she came over the hill.

Rei put her hand to her ear.  "Shh, do you hear that?"

Minako blinked in confusion.  "Hear what, Rei?" she asked.

"That's the sound of Hell freezing over."

Ami's muffled giggle escaped through her hand as Usagi stuck out her tongue.  "That's not funny, Pyro."

"It's all in fun, koneko." Haruka said from beside Michiru.

"Yes, we're all here to celebrate the defeat of Chaos, so we should all be having fun." Michiru said lightly.

"Michi-mama's right.  We're here to have fun!" Hotaru piped.  "Even though it's not as fun without Chibi-usa here."

"As do I, Hotaru, but that isn't possible.  If Chibi-usa were here, there would be something terribly wrong with the timeline." Setsuna explained, brushing her long dark green hair over her shoulder.

"Besides, we'll all see her again in the future.  We just have to wait until that time." Usagi said happily.  The others smiled.  They were all glad to see their princess happy.

"Sorry I'm late!" came a voice from over the hill.  Usagi's face brightened as she ran to greet the owner of the voice.

"Mamo-chan!" she cried with joy.  She flung herself into his arms and embraced him.  "I thought you had to work today." 

The dark-haired man laughed and looked down at her.  "Not today, Usako.  I just told you that so my coming would be a surprise."

The blonde-haired girl giggled with delight and hugged Mamoru tightly.  "This is too good to be true!" she cried.  "I have all my friends around me and the one I love the most.  It's like I survived the battle with Chaos just for this!"

Luna and Artemis looked at each other happily.  They were certainly glad that Usagi was happy again.  It seemed that after the Starlights had gone back to their own galaxy, she had settled into a great depression.  Luna knew that it was because, deep down, Usagi had feelings for a certain dark-haired Starlight named Seiya.  When he'd gone, she'd been lost without him.  Now she was happy again with her destiny.  A pang of guilt hit the ebony feline guardian.  It was Destiny that was controlling her blonde bubbly princess now.  Destiny had been controlling the threads of her life all along.  This girl was forever to be the pawn of both Fate and Destiny.  It just didn't seem fair to her.

"Why so glum, Luna?  Did the tuna not settle right?" Ami asked cheerfully.

"I was just thinking of all the hardships we've had to go through to get to this moment, Ami.  Nothing more." Luna replied.

"We did go through a lot." Minako said.  "But you know what they say, one in the hand is worth two in the bush."

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto blinked at this.

"That's actually correct, Mina-chan, but it makes no sense." Ami said, laughing a little.

"I just can't win!" Minako exclaimed.

"Let's go down to the lake, you guys!" Hotaru suggested.  "It's a beautiful day."

"Good idea, firefly." Haruka laughed.

"Thanks Ruka-papa." 

As the twelve of them headed down to the docks to feed the ducks, none of them noticed how dark the sky seemed to be getting overhead.  It wasn't until about an hour later that Rei heard the first thunder clap.  Scowling, she ran for the cover of the shelter a short distance away.

"Hey you guys!  It's starting to thunder!  I think we should get under the shelter until it stops." She called. 

The others all nodded in agreement and acknowledged the dark skies above them.  It wasn't until they were all under the shelter that Makoto noticed that Usagi wasn't with them.  Looking over, the petite blonde girl was still on the dock.  A larger crack of thunder got her attention.  Usagi bolted for the shelter with a shriek.  She was about ten feet from the shelter when lightning struck her.  Cries of horror erupted from underneath the wooden structure, but instead of seeing Usagi's electrified form on the ground where she'd been struck, there was nothing at all.  Not even a black burn mark marred the green grass.

_"I told you that I needed you, Usa.  Now I'm bringing you to help me."_

Well, what did you think?  You guys can be really nice and hit that little review button over there. ^-^  I also want to add that I'm undecided on couplings, so you guys can vote.  Also, if you see any mistakes in the Japanese, please tell me!  This is the first time I've used it in a fic.  Thanks, minna!

Usagi/Ryo

Usagi/Seiji

Usagi/Touma

Usagi/Shin

Usagi/Shu


	2. Usagi, Meet the Guys

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon.  Please don't sue me.  ::pouts::

Aeden here, I decided to be nice and update.  I'm going to warn you now, so you'll know.  If I don't get at least five reviews on this chapter, I'm going to hold out on Chapter Three until I do.  I know, I know, I probably sound mean, but I want your opinions on this!  Also thanks go to you guys who reviewed. ^-^

Couple updates:

Usagi/Ryo-2

Usagi/Touma

Usagi/Seiji

Usagi/Shin

Usagi/Shu-1

Hopelessly Lost:  
Chapter Two:

            The only thing she knew was that her head was pounding.  It had been storming a few minutes ago.  From the sounds of the birds around her, it was just fine now.  The heat on her skin told her that it was sunny now as well.  Usagi groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.  What she saw around her definitely wasn't the park in Tokyo.  

This place was smaller than Tokyo.  She was finally able to register where she was.  She was in an alley.  Looking in the glass of a broken mirror, one of her buns had fallen out.  Usagi gently tugged the other one out, sighing in slight frustration.  She shook her long golden locks until the came to a stop at the small of her back.  It wasn't a look Usagi was used to, but she liked it.  

Walking out onto the sidewalk, the Senshi of the Moon looked around her.  What was this place?  It resembled Tokyo slightly, but something was different.  It was then that Usagi spotted a sign.  She strode up to it quickly and read over it, hoping to learn her current location.  Her jaw dropped as soon as her eyes hit the letters.  Toyama?  She'd heard of it, but didn't have the slightest clue as to where it was.  Something also struck her dumb.  She couldn't feel the presence of her Senshi or her bond with Mamoru.  Why was that?  The only thing she could think of was that the Gates of Time had opened and she was now in another dimension.

Usagi's vision began to blur.  The tears were building up in her eyes and she desperately wanted to cry.  She was all alone in another dimension and didn't have the slightest clue as to how she was going to get back home.  Why shouldn't she cry?  Because she had to be strong and find a way home on her own, that was why.  She was the leader of the Sailor Senshi, she couldn't cry.  She would find a way home, but things seemed so hopeless.  Biting her lip, she turned around quickly, running smack into someone.

She fell on her butt with a cry of surprise.  There was also a grunt from above her.  Looking up, there stood what had to be the hottest guy she'd ever seen.  His unruly electric blue hair was held back with a green headband.  His midnight blue eyes were brought out strongly by his hair.  The guy stood about six feet tall and would be towering over her had she been standing up.  The guy laughed nervously as he extended a hand to her.

"Gomen, I wasn't paying attention.  Let me help you." He said gently.  Taking his hand, Usagi was speechless.  "Watashi wa Hashiba Touma."

Usagi stared a minute before replying.  "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi."

"Bunny of the Moon.  Cute." Touma said with a laugh.  Usagi blushed.

"I can't help it, that's what my parents called me." She said quietly.

Touma shook his head.  "I like it though.  It's unique.  I've never seen you around here, Usagi.  Are you new in Toyama?"

This question refreshed her panic and grief.  "No, I'm from Tokyo." Usagi replied as her eyes began to sting with fresh tears.  "I don't know how I got here or how I'm going to get back."

"You don't know how you got here?  You knew you were in Toyama though." Touma tried to reason.  

"That's because I had just read it on the sign!  I woke up in that alley over there!" Usagi exclaimed frantically.  "I don't know how I got here.  The only thing I remember was the storm that had begun before I left."

Touma looked at the girl in slight confusion.  He personally thought she was a few sandwiches short of a picnic.  She had woken up in an alley?  That was just strange unless she'd been violated and left for dead.  Usagi didn't look harmed though.  The problem seemed to confuse him even more.  Tsukino, he hadn't even heard that name before.  It was totally new to him.  

"You said that your last name was Tsukino.  I've never heard a last name like that before."

Usagi seemed to look at him with a certain loss of hope in her eyes.  He hadn't heard of her last name?  Was it even the same year that she had left?  If it wasn't, she had either gone forward or backward in time or been sent to another dimension.  She didn't know how to get back.  Would she ever?  So many questions and doubts were floating around in her mind at this point that it seemed to small to register any of it.  The tears seemed to come freely from her eyes.  Poor Touma looked at her in confusion and sympathy.  By this time, she was sobbing softly.

"I don't know where I am or even what year it is.  I know I sound crazy, but it's the truth.  I don't know how I got here, Touma-san." Usagi choked.  The blue-haired young man took her hand and smiled gently down at her.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan, I'll help you figure everything out, I promise.  It does seem strange that you don't remember how you got here, but everything with turn out fine.  As for what year it is, it's nineteen eighty-eight." Touma told her gently.

A look of horror crossed Usagi's face.  "Nineteen eighty-eight!  It can't be!" she exclaimed loudly.  "When I was in Tokyo, it was the year two thousand three!"

"What?!" Touma exclaimed in a like manner.  "That's impossible.  There's no way that I'm fifteen years older than you!  I'm only seventeen."

"Well, you're not fifteen years older than me.  I'm sixteen." She said simply.

Touma shook his head.  "Come with me and I'll help you as much as I can.  My friends and I can give you a place to stay, if nothing else."

Usagi nodded quietly and followed Touma as he headed off down the street again.  She was walking down the street with a total stranger, yet she didn't feel threatened.  Touma was being nice enough to help her out and even give her a place to stay while she was in this place.  The only thing that bothered Usagi was the fact that she had to have been brought here for a reason.  The voice had told her that he needed her help.  It all came back down to that stupid voice.  If only she hadn't heard the voice speaking to her, she wouldn't be here now.  Usagi only hoped that Touma and his friends wouldn't have ill intentions when they saw her.

----

SMACK!

"Ow, Shin, geez!  I was just trying to sample your cooking." Whimpered an injured Shu as he nursed his hand.

The auburn-haired boy turned back around to his skillet and continued frying the fish that were currently occupying his attentions.  

"If you weren't hungry all the time, Shu, I wouldn't have to use my spatula as a weapon and what a brilliant weapon it makes."

Shu pouted as his ash-colored hair fell over his headband and into his eyes.  He was a growing boy and needed his food.  Shu's brown eyes contained a pleading look as he stared at Shin.  Shin closed his sea blue eyes and continued to cook their lunch, totally ignoring the Chinese boy.  

"If I let you have any now, there won't be any left for Ryo and the others." He said simply.

Byakuen's entrance stopped Shu's argument in his throat.  Wherever Byakuen was, Ryo and Jun weren't far behind.  Yamano Jun was a young boy of ten that had joined their fight against Talpa several years ago.  The ebony-haired boy bounced into the kitchen after the Siberian tiger and hopped up onto one of the kitchen chairs.  Grass stains adorned his clothes and any exposed skin that he had.

"I'm here, Shin!  I was playing soccer with Ryo!  He should be in soon." He announced happily.  Byakuen curled up at the table under Jun's feet.

"I hope he's not as dirty as you are." Shu said with a grin.  This made Shin turn around and Jun stuck out his tongue at Shu quickly.

"I can't have you eating in here that dirty, Jun.  Please go wash up some." Shin said gently.  Jun sighed as he slid off of the chair and made his way into the bathroom to clean up.

The slam of the screen door told them all that the bearer of the yoroi no Rekka was among them.  Ryo's raven hair clung to his forehead and neck, damp with sweat, as he made his way into the kitchen.  His blue eyes held exhaustion from the soccer match with Jun.  He made his way over to the table and plopped into the chair that the younger boy had been previously occupying.  Sniffing the air, he gave a groan of hunger.

"Shin, whatever it is you're fixing smells great.  Is that lunch?" he asked.

"What else would it be?" came a voice from the opposite doorway.  

Turning quickly, the three of them saw the owner of that voice.  A blonde young man stood leaning against the doorframe.  A lock of hair fell over his right eye, leaving the other to shine out a beautiful gray.  Shu rolled his eyes at the ladies' man of the Troopers.  He was trying to put on his tough attitude today.  

"Don't you have a date with Atsuko today?" Shu asked suspiciously.

"I sure don't.  I told you, I don't think she's my type."

"You were leading her on then, Seiji." Ryo said.

"No I wasn't, I never said I wanted to date her." The blonde argued.

"Don't worry, I have enough for an army." Shin said, trying to settle the argument.  

Jun came bounding back into the room and took a chair next to Ryo where he began chattering about their soccer match earlier.  He had blocked Ryo's goal and scored one himself.  Shin pretended to listen as Seiji took a seat and Shu imitated Jun with his hand.  The opening of the front door told them that the final member of the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers had arrived.  A few seconds later, Touma entered the kitchen.  Byakuen raised his head and growled savagely.  Ryo looked down at his feline friend and then back up to Touma, but he had turned around in an instant.

"Don't worry, Byakuen won't hurt you.  You're just new to him, that's all."

Touma stepped aside to reveal a girl who barely stood five feet tall.  Her waist-length golden hair had a wind-blown look about it.  The pink tank top and teal mini skirt she was wearing was covered with dirt and ripped in some places.  Scuffs and scrapes graced her knees and elbows as she looked shyly up at them with her big azure eyes.  Shu smirked at this.

"So, Tenku, you finally got yourself a girlfriend.  Way to go!" 

Touma's cheeks turned crimson as he tried to make a hasty recover.  "Usagi isn't my girlfriend.  I just met her."

Seiji focused on this girl.  He could sense the fear and panic in her.  There was something different.  Korin no Seiji could also feel the power that this girl had.  Something wasn't right with this.  He decided to remain quiet instead of coming out and addressing the issue.

"It's nice to meet you, Usagi.  I'm Mouri Shin." Shin said, stepping away from the stove momentarily.  "The block-head over there is Layfang Shu.  The blonde is Date Seiji."

"I'm Sanada Ryo."

The girl stepped forward and bowed slightly.  "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi."

"Don't forget me!" cried a voice from in between Ryo and Seiji.  "I'm Jun!"

Usagi gave a small laugh.  Touma smiled before looking back over to her.  He would have to use the telepathic link that the Troopers shared to give them a heads up about what was going on.

_"Guys, there's something I have to tell you." _Touma announced mentally.

_"You're getting married!  I just love weddings!"_ Shu exclaimed mentally.

_"Get with it, Layfang (_A.N. I saw that posted somewhere as one of the interpretations of Shu's last name, so I decided to use it ^-^)_, this could be important."_ Shin scolded.

_"Geez, I was only having some fun."_

_"What do you want to tell us, Touma?" _Seiji asked.

_"Let me get Jun to take Usagi to the bathroom and I'll explain everything."_  Turning to the young boy, Touma smiled.  "Jun, why don't you take Usagi to the bathroom?  I'm sure she wants to get cleaned up."

"Ok, Touma!" Jun exclaimed.  "This way, Usagi-san!" 

Taking Usagi's hand, Jun led her out of the kitchen.  Touma waited until the footsteps had stopped before he began speaking.

"The thing with Usagi is that she's not from here.  She's not sure how she got here either.  Usagi said that woke up in an alley and didn't know where she was until she read a sign." 

"So what?  She was at a wild party and woke up with a really big hangover." Shu deduced.

"Then explain the fact that she's from fifteen years in the future." Touma said calmly.

Seiji jerked his head toward his best friend.  "You're joking.  There's no way possible."

"Iie." Touma said, shaking his head.  "I'm telling you the truth.  You're an empath, Seiji, you know whether I'm lying or not.  You know I'm right."

When the silence got to an unbearable level, Ryo looked around the room at his comrades.  This girl, Usagi, had come from the future.  A burning feeling welled up in his soul.  Something was going to happen in the near future that had a lot to do with this girl.  He wasn't sure what it was, but it was going to be something important.  The silence was finally broken by Shin.

"Well, what can we do?  Where is she going to stay?" he inquired.

"I was actually hoping that she could stay here at Natsui's with us.  That way, we could keep an eye on her." Touma stated.

"Hai, that makes sense.  I have this feeling that we're going to need protect her very soon." Ryo said, staring out the window.

----

Ah, another chapter done.  I still want to know what you guys think!  Remember what I said at the top of this page!  ::points to the top of the screen::  Please review so Hopelessly Lost can be updated!  Don't forget to vote on couples.  Thanks guys!

Aeden 


	3. An Equal TradeOff Effect

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon.  Please don't sue me.  ::pouts::

Oh my gosh!  I'm so happy with the reviews!  I know that may be lame to say, but I was afraid that I'd post my story and it would just sit here and nobody would read it.  You guys are the best!  ::hugs everyone::  The same is going to apply for posting Chapter four.  Well, here's chapter three, as promised.  ^-^

Couple updates:

Usagi/Ryo-3

Usagi/Touma-1

Usagi/Seiji-3

Usagi/Shin

Usagi/Shu-1

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Three:

"I think she's coming around, Mamoru."

"Don't be so loud, Minako, you'll scare the woman." 

"Oh Rei, don't be such a grouch."

She didn't recognize any of these voices.  The last thing she remembered was that she had been on her way to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner.  A strange feeling came over her and then the pain.  Oh, the pain could have been enough to kill her if she hadn't passed out first.  Her whole body had felt like it was being ripped apart but her insides were compressing themselves together.  Her red jeep had collided with a tree as she fell unconscious.  The warm fuzzy darkness was beginning to fade as she opened her eyes and images flew back to them.  A groan of pain escaped her.

Standing over her were four girls and a man of about twenty-one.  They were all looking down on her with worried looks on their faces.  The man had dark hair and blue eyes.  He reminded her so much of a certain boy that she'd left behind only ten minutes ago.  The girls were much younger than he was.  They sat around her as if eager for her to speak.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake.  I am Chiba Mamoru and I brought you back to my apartment after we found you." The man told her.

"Name's Aino Minako.  I hope you're feeling ok." Said a blonde with waist-length hair tied out of her face with a red bow.

"It looked like a nasty fall.  I'm Mizuno Ami, by the way." Added a girl with short blue hair.

A girl with long raven hair and violet eyes looked at her carefully.  "I sense a strange aura around her." The girl then smiled.  "Forgive me, I'm Hino Rei."

"Geez, Rei.  Take it easy on the poor girl.  I'm Kino Makoto." Said a tall brunette with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

She sat up slowly and brushed her light brown hair out of her brown eyes.  "Thank you all.  I'm just fine.  My name is Koiji Natsui and I'm from Toyama.  Could you please tell me where I am?"

Mamoru smiled gently.  "You're in Tokyo."

Tokyo?  How had she ended up there?  This whole thing seemed strange to her.  Surely she must have been having a strange dream.  Natsui looked out the window that was near the bed.  She would wake up soon and find herself still sitting in her jeep that had collided with a tree.  

"Where is my jeep?  Can you tell me that?" she asked quietly.

They all looked at each other in confusion, but it was Ami who spoke.  "We found you laying in the park in the exact same spot where our friend disappeared a few seconds earlier.  You've been unconscious for about three hours now."

"We were afraid that you weren't going to wake up at first." Minako told her.           

Natsui examined the worried faces of the others.  They genuinely cared for her safety.  She began to think about the information they had given her about her arrival.  A strange feeling entered her chest and Natsui knew these people were telling the truth.

"What do you remember before you fell unconscious?" Rei asked her quietly.

Natsui seemed to think carefully about it.  "I was on my way to the market to pick up some things for dinner because the guys were staying at my house this weekend.  I was driving along the main road and I got this strange feeling and then excruciating pain.  I ended up running my jeep off the road and hit a tree.  That's when I blacked out."

"I should check you for any cranial damage." Mamoru said, concerned.

"It will have to wait, Endymion.  The Sands of Time have shifted and it is urgent."

Turning around, Natsui saw a beautiful woman standing before her.  Her dark green hair gave the pretense of being black and accented her garnet eyes.  She was clad in a short-skirted sailor suit of black and crimson.  In her hand, the woman held a staff that resembled a key.  The others turned to her.

"Setsuna." They said in unison.

"Greetings Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen.  I may have solved of Usagi-hime's disappearance."

"What?  Spill it, Setsuna!  I want to know." Makoto cried.

A small black cat with a crescent moon insignia jumped up onto the bed beside Natsui.  "Calm down, Mako.  That's no way to talk to the Senshi of Time." She said.

"Sorry, Luna." Makoto apologized.

Natsui decided not to say anything about the talking cat.  Since making friends with the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, she'd met a boy who could talk to fish and one who could heal with his own two hands.  It didn't seem strange to her at all.

"There's been an inter dimensional mishap.  Usagi has gone to your world and you have come to hers." Setsuna said to Natsui.

"There is a way to get Usa back, right?" Minako asked.  "Right?" she asked again when she received no reply.

"I'm not sure, Minako-chan.  There are so many alternate dimensions, it's hard to tell which one she was sent to."

A somber air filtered through the room slowly stealing the hope of those sitting there.  Mamoru looked down at his feet and clenched his jaw, refusing to accept this new information.  Usagi couldn't be gone forever.  She was Neo Queen Serenity in the future and she was to have their daughter.  It was like some cruel joke that someone had played on him.  His heart was aching, but he knew Setsuna spoke the truth.  Mamoru could no longer feel his bond with his Usako.  Would he ever be able to see her again, to feel her in his arms?  It wasn't until now that he noticed that tears of frustration were making their way down his cheeks.  It was then that he felt another hand on his.  Looking up, it was Minako.  She smiled weakly at him.

"We'll find Usagi, Mamoru.  It might take us a while, but we'll find her and bring her back."

Mamoru nodded.  He wanted to believe Minako so much, but he just couldn't.  His hikari had been taken away from him and replaced with the young woman sitting in his bed now.  He knew he couldn't blame Natsui for what had happened, but here she was and Usagi was gone.  Mamoru's mask of control cracked as he leaned forward and hid his face in his hands, weeping openly.

----

The room was fairly noisy as the four of them sat there.  Shu was shouting triumphantly at having beat Ryo in a round of Mortal Kombat.  Ryo was protesting just as loudly that it was luck and not skill.  Jun sat on the couch quietly beside Touma, who was reading his Physics book.  Touma sighed loudly as he tried to concentrate on his homework with all the noise.  Shin had escaped to the lake for an afternoon swim and Seiji had wondered into the trees to find peace in hopes that a vision would come to him explaining all of the recent events.  None of them had seen Usagi for a while.

It was slowly getting dark when Shin returned from the lake.  He found Usagi hugging her knees with her head down.  Her back was pressed against the railing of the porch and her whole body quivered.  Shin knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  Usagi raised her head to look at her unknown visitor.  It was now obvious to the eighteen-year-old boy that she had been crying.  Her eyes still sparkled with tears as she focused her gaze on him.  Shin studied her for a moment.  Usagi's eyes looked so old, like they had beheld so much for a girl her age.  He smiled gently at her.

"What's the matter, love?  Life got you down?" 

Usagi considered the question for a moment.  "I don't know how I'm going to get back home.  I miss all my friends." She sniffled.

"Don't worry, you'll find you're way home.  Trust me, that is what my name means after all." Shin said with a shy smile.  Usagi gave a small smile in response.  "Now, let me help you up off of the cold boards.  It might be early September, but it'll get chilly soon."

Shin stood up and extended a hand to Usagi.  She accepted it gladly and rose to her feet.  She shivered as her skin made contact with his.  There was the power of water in Shin.  It was the same feeling she got when she had shaken hands with Michiru for the first time.  The waves were pounding against her heart now as she touched Shin's skin.  She would have to be careful of him.

"Thank you so much, Shin.  I know that I haven't known any of you for very long, but I'm very grateful for all of you taking me in.  I would've been stuck out there by myself if it wasn't for you guys." Usagi told him, wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him and hiding her face in his chest.

Shin blushed and slowly returned the embrace.  After a few minutes, he rested his head on top of hers.  "It's no problem, Usagi.  We'll take care of you until you can find a way to get back to where you came from."

It was about this time that unidentified footsteps came clumping up the stairs.  Shin watched them out of the corner of his eyes, not moving.  If being the bearer of the yoroi no Suiko had taught him anything, it was not to trust the sensory organs especially when it came to dealing with Rajura, Gen Masho. The owner of the heavy footsteps was a burly police officer who came to stop in front of Shin and Usagi.  Shin released the girl and stood to face the officer.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked politely.

"Hai, young man, I hope that you can.  Is this the residence of Koiji Natsui?" the officer asked him.

"Hai, sir.  Doushite?"

"There's been an accident.  We found a red Jeep Wrangler wrecked at the bottom of the mountain.  The title belongs to one Koiji Natsui.  The thing is that we can't find her anywhere.  It's like she just disappeared on impact."

"Arigatou.  I'll tell the others and I'll report anything if I see it." Shin replied, his face pale.

"I appreciate it…what was your name son?"

"Mouri Shin."

"Arigatou, Mouri-san.  If we find anything, I'll let you know."

With that, the police officer handed Shin a large manila envelope and turned, heading back to his car.  Shin stood there in shock for several minutes.  Usagi studied him with a worried look on her face.

"Shin?"

He looked at her and gave a sickly smile.  "I'll be fine.  I just have to tell the other guys."

Usagi continued to watch him with worry etched into her expression.  She took Shin's hand and led him to the front door.  She had done this to assure him that she'd support him in any way she could.  The screen door creaked open as the two made their way inside the house.  The shouts of Ryo and Shu assailed them as they stopped in the doorway.  Jun turned around and grinned broadly at them.

"Hey Shin, you found Usagi!" he exclaimed, catching the attention of the other Troopers.

"Nice to have you back Shin.  Now if only Seiji would come back." Ryo commented.  "I'm starting to worry about Natsui." 

"So am I, she's been gone a very long time." Seiji's voice said from the kitchen entrance.  

"Yo, is there something wrong with you, Shin?  You don't look so good." Shu stated.

Shin ran his hand through his hair before speaking.  "I suggest you guys sit down for this, because it'll knock you off your feet, mates."

The Troopers looked at one another before situating themselves in different spots.  Touma kept his place on the couch and Ryo and Shu kept theirs on the floor.  Seiji moved and occupied the other end of the couch.  Jun moved and sat on Ryo's lap.  Usagi squeezed Shin's hand and sat between Touma and Seiji.  She knew this was going to be hard for them.

"Natsui won't be coming back.  There's been an accident." He began.

"Honto?  You've got to be joking, Shin.  If you are, it's really sick." Shu said, angry.

"I'm not joking, Shu!  Do you think I would joke about something like this?  A police officer just spoke with me on the porch!  He said they had found Natsui's jeep crashed into a tree but they couldn't find her anywhere.  He gave me this." Shin said, holding up the envelope.  "I'm guessing that it has all the details of what they did find."

Touma rose from his position on the couch and took the envelope from Shin.  The seal ripped as he tore the flap open.  He pulled out the contents and went through them quickly.  In it were pictures of the totaled jeep, estimated time of impact, and search results in a ten-mile radius of the accident.  Shin hadn't been joking with them.

"He's telling us the truth."

"Natsui's dead?" Jun sobbed from Ryo's lap.  "I didn't even say goodbye!"

Ryo held the younger boy as he cried.  "Now we don't know that for sure, Jun." Ryo said, forcing a smile, but even he had little hope of the young woman surviving.

It was then that Usagi had a strange feeling that this was her fault.  She was here and now this Koiji Natsui was gone.  They couldn't even find her body.  Usagi then began to think on this.  What if Natsui wasn't dead?  What if she had been sent to Usagi's time when Usagi had been sent here?  Strangely enough, it made sense.  If she had been lucky enough to find Natsui's friends, maybe Natsui would be lucky enough to find her friends and Mamoru.  They would take care of her until Setsuna and the others came up with a plan to bring her back home.  A pang of guilt hit Usagi.  It was her fault that Touma, Shin, and the others were going through this pain.  Emotion seized her and she rose to her feet quickly.  All eyes were upon her.

"It's all my fault!" she exclaimed.

"Usagi, how is it your fault?" Seiji asked gently.

"I'm here, that's how!  If I'm here, that means that Natsui is in my time!  I remember Setsuna telling me about something like this once.  An equal trade off effect, I think.  If it weren't for me, Natsui would still be here!" 

Dashing from the house, Usagi didn't listen to the cries of protest from the others as she ran from the porch and down the path into the trees.  The moon was so bright that it hurt her teary eyes as she darted through trees and stumbled over roots.  One such root managed to snare her foot and made Usagi lose her balance completely.  She gave a cry of surprise and mild pain as she fell to the ground.  It was a few minutes before attempted to stand again.  Panting for breath, she ignored the dull pain in her ankle.  She knew that she'd probably twisted it, but she didn't care.  Usagi continued to walk through the dark night and suddenly realized that she didn't know where she was.  Finding a huge tree, she sat at the foot and hugged her knees again, crying to her hearts content.

----

"Usagi wait!" Seiji cried as he made a grab for her wrist and missed.  He heard the door slam and growled.  "I'm going after her."

"Let her be for a little while, Seiji.  It might be better." Touma suggested.

"Did you see how upset she was?  She's bound to get herself lost out there in the dark.  I'm the only one that knows the forest well enough to find her in the dark.  I'm going to take Byakuen with me so maybe he can smell her out."

"Please bring her back, Seiji." Shin said quietly.  Seiji nodded.

Heading out the door, he called to Byakuen, who came trotting out of the kitchen.  Korin no Seiji and Byakuen headed off into the darkness that was getting thicker by the second.  There was no need for him to tell Byakuen who they were looking for.  It was as if the tiger already knew.  He took off running through the trees after Byakuen who must have caught Usagi's scent.  The Siberian tiger took many twists and turns through the trees and Seiji knew without a doubt that Usagi was lost.  A roar from Byakuen told him that he'd found what he was looking for.  Seiji caught up to him and saw Usagi's huddled figure beside the tiger.  

Collapsing to his knees, he took Usagi into his arms.  The small girl's frame wracked with sobs as she cried into his chest.  Seiji's eyes widened as he felt the familiar element of light in Usagi.  Her element was light.  What did that mean?  It wasn't important now.  What was important was to convince Usagi that it wasn't her fault that Natsui had disappeared to her dimension.  

"Listen to me, Usagi.  It's not you're fault about what happened to Natsui.  It was a freak accident that none of us can explain.  It's not your fault." Seiji told her, trying to console the poor bunny.

"That doesn't explain the voice that was speaking to me that day." Usagi choked.  "It knew my name and asked for my help.  I didn't recognize him, but he knew me.  If I had listened, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

The mention of a voice changed everything.  Something wasn't adding up.  A voice had brought Usagi here and Natsui was gone.  There had to be more to it than that.  Seiji rocked Usagi before smiling down at her.

"I think it's time we get back to the house.  It's getting cold out here."

"Hai, I'm ready." Usagi agreed quietly.

Both of them standing up, Usagi gave a small yelp of pain as she lost her footing.  Seiji frowned.  She must have twisted her ankle in her flight from the house.  He could heal it easily, but didn't want to reveal his powers to Usagi.  Instead he picked her up and started back toward the house.

"Go ahead, Byakuen, and let them know we're on our way back." 

The tiger growled and disappeared into the trees.  Usagi blushed as she looked up at Seiji.  His arms were so comforting somehow.  It was like she'd known him before from somewhere.  She also felt her own power of light in him.  She looked beyond the blonde Senshi no Korin to the moon that shown so brightly.  She wondered if her friends were worried about her back in Tokyo and if Setsuna had begun to search for her yet.  Thinking about these things, she rested her head on Seiji's chest and her eyelids became too heavy to hold open anymore.  Sleep took her.

By the time Seiji reached the house, Usagi was fast asleep.  He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before reentering.  He bypassed the others who were waiting anxiously and headed straight to the room that he occupied while he stayed at Natsui's.  Placing Usagi on the bed, he covered her up gently.  Seiji closed the door behind him, returning downstairs.    A surprise awaited him when he did return.  Before the Troopers stood a beaten and battered redhead clutching Kaosu's staff to remain standing.

"Shuten!" he exclaimed

Woo, there's another chapter.  I think that was an average length one, but I can't be sure.  ^-^;  The polls are still open for pairings and to answer questions, the other Senshi will be in the story, but later.  I have a plan with this and some of you guys might figure it out before I post it in the story.  Kudos to you guys that **do **figure it out, you get brownie points.  ^-^  I hope to see lots of reviews soon! 

Aeden  



	4. Sailor Moon in Toyama

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon.  Please don't sue me.  ::pouts::

You guys have no idea of how happy you've made me!  Here I thought nobody was going to read this story, too.  You'll also have to excuse me!  I didn't know that some of you guys didn't know what Yoroiden Samurai Troopers is!  YST is just the Japanese name for Ronin Warriors.  Sorry that I didn't let you guys know that ahead of time.  ::blushes:: Anyway, on with the story!  ^-^

Couple updates:

Usagi/Ryo-4

Usagi/Touma-4

Usagi/Seiji-5

Usagi/Shin-2

Usagi/Shu-2

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Four: 

"Shuten, what happened to you?" Ryo asked in disbelief.

It had been a little over two years since any of them had seen Shuten, the former Oni Masho and the current Kaosu.  His green eyes were dull with fatigue and pain as he fought to stand up.  Shu and Shin moved to his side quickly and helped him to the couch.  Seiji moved closer to Shuten in an attempt to heal him, but he held up his hand in protest.

"I don't ask for your help, Korin no Seiji.  I have come here to bring you ill news."

"It can't be any worse than Natsui's disappearance." Shu said under his breath.  Shuten looked up.

"Natsui has disappeared?  Things are worse than I feared."

"What do you mean?" Seiji asked him.

"Arago has returned to the Youjakai.  He has repossessed the Mashos and Kayura and brought them back under his influence.  He's brain washed them into thinking that they never left his service.  I tried to reason with them, to get them to see the truth but they refused.  They told me that their Lord Arago had a new power joined into him and has no use for a Kaosu like myself.  Rajura, Naaza, and Anubis fought me with their full strength.  Kayura had not shown up for the battle.  I heard Rajura say to the others that he could feel the source of power that Arago is looking for, that it was near.  I barely got away with my life." Shuten explained.

A shocked quiet settled in the room.  Ryo was suddenly glad that he'd decided to send Jun to bed as soon as Seiji had gone to look for Usagi.  News like this would have scared him senseless.  Arago was back.  That meant that their peaceful period was at an end.  In a way, he was thankful that Natsui had been sent to Usagi's time because she wouldn't have to be in the middle of another war.  But in a way, he was sorry for it.  Usagi would now have to witness the fighting and most likely wouldn't know what was going on.  Sighing, Ryo decided that he would take up the position as leader once again to save Ningenkai.  The Troopers would have to begin training again, of course.  With a look of determination on his face, Ryo looked up to face the others.

"We have to fight.  It's been a while since we've fought, but we can do this.  We've all got Jun and Usagi to protect now.  Poor Usagi, she probably won't understand any of this.  I don't think we should tell her until it becomes absolutely necessary." He told them.  The sullen Samurai nodded in agreement.  

"I guess all we can do now is wait for Arago to make the first move." Touma said quietly.  "That way, I can come up with a strategy that will prevent him from gaining any ground on us."

----

Upstairs, Usagi lay away in Seiji's bed thinking.  The voices of the others drifted up through the floorboards and what was left of the sound made it to her ears.  They were all talking about some sort of evil being that they would have to fight _again_.  Again?  All five of those guys had fought before?  They seemed way too innocent to fight in any battle.  Then again, they would probably think the same about herself and her Senshi.  The part that made Usagi feel bad was that they weren't going to tell her.  That hurt her and made her slightly angry.  Even though she'd only known the guys for a day, it felt like much longer.  Sighing, Usagi turned over.

She slid her hand under the blanket and into a hidden pocket of her skirt.  Her fingers slid over a worn black wallet that she pulled out slowly.  In Usagi's hand was also her brooch.  Inside was the Ginzoushou.  It allowed her to transform into Sailor Moon or Sailor Cosmos at any time.  From the wallet, she pulled a picture.  All the Sailor Senshi, including Chibi Moon and the Starlights, were in the picture.  Tuxedo Kamen was also present.  Behind that picture was another where all of the same people were in their normal forms, boys for the Starlights.  Usagi missed them all.  Home seemed like a hopeless dream that would never come true at this point.  She sighed broken heartedly as she stared out the window at the moon.  _Onegai, let there be a way for me to go home.  Onegai._

----

"Let me get this straight.  All of you are soldiers and the court for a hime that existed a millennium ago?  You were all killed by an evil that attacked from the sun and were reborn here?"

"That's correct, Natsui.  We continue to fight evil when it comes our way.  We have to protect Ningenkai.  It's our duty." Ami replied.

"Setsuna-san, you must live a very solitary life to guard the Gates of Time." Natsui commented.

"Hai, it is a lonely endeavor, but it must be done and I was the Senshi chosen for it." Setsuna replied.  "I find it somewhat of an honor."

"How did you come to guard the Gates, Setsuna?" Mamoru asked curiously.

"That is a tale that I do not wish to share at this time.  Perhaps one day I will, but not now.  Only the Outer Senshi know of this and will not speak a word of it, for I have asked them not to."

Dropping the subject, Rei decided to bring up a new one.  "Has the timeline shifted?"

Setsuna turned to the Senshi of Mars and nodded sadly.  "I'm afraid it has.  I'm not sure what it has changed to, but it _has_ changed."

It was about this time that there was a knock on the door.  Mamoru jumped from his chair and went quickly to answer it.  When he returned, Natsui saw three others with him.  A woman, a young girl, and a man followed him steadily into the living area.  The woman aquamarine hair and sea green eyes brought her pale skin as her hair tumbled just above her shoulders.  The young girl behind her seemed darker in manner with her ebony hair and violet eyes while the young man behind her had short sandy hair and blue eyes.  They all entered and sat down.

"Setsuna, have you been able to locate Koneko yet?" the man asked.

"Not yet, Haruka.  Any luck on your part?"

"None, Setsuna-mama.  Usa-hime is gone." Said the girl.

Luna cleared her throat, catching the attention of the three new comers.  "I do believe you should introduce yourselves to Natsui."

The man sighed.  "I'm Teniou Haruka, Sailor Uranus."

"I'm Kaiou Michiru, Sailor Neptune." Said the woman with the aquamarine hair.

The little girl gave a small laugh.  "I'm Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn." 

Natsui studied them all carefully.  They were like the Troopers.  They had all been ordinary teenagers and Destiny had called on them to become more than that.  All of these girls were stripped of their normality to have it replaced by abnormality.  From their stories, it also sounded like they were never given a chance to be normal because of all the evil that attacked them.  She suddenly missed the guys more than she initially had.  What would happen to her now that she was here?  Then it hit her.

"Haruka, you're a girl!" Natsui exclaimed.

Haruka blinked in bewilderment.  "Hai, at least that's what I was told."

"I thought you were a man when I saw you walking in here." She confessed, blushing.

Minako let out a loud laugh.  "We all did the first time we saw her!  I stalked her around thinking she was a guy!"

Natsui laughed with the others.  She felt at home with these girls somehow.  Setsuna looked on and smiled faintly.  She could feel the Sands of Time whirling around her.  Something was changing and she wasn't sure what it was.  A cold shiver ran down her back.  This was not a good sign.

----

The morning came much too soon for Usagi.  For some reason, she'd been up early.  The sun was just peaking its head over the hills and the birds were already singing.  As she made her way downstairs, she stifled a giggle.  Seiji was laying on the couch with all the pillows in the floor and a blanket tangled around him in so many ways that it looked like he would never get out.  Tip-toeing past the couch, Usagi made her way out the back door and down the steps.  She decided that she was going to follow the path that lay before her.  In doing so, Usagi was led through the trees to a lake; obviously the one Shin had been at yesterday.  It was going to be a beautiful day.  Various thumping and grunting noises could be heard through the trees.  Usagi decided it would be best to investigate these noises in light of her better judgment.  As she made her way through the trees, she stopped to watch the creator of these sounds in the middle of whatever activities he was engaged in.  

The person she saw was Touma.  He was wearing funny clothing.  It was a suit of dark blue and white that looked almost like metal.  What he was doing Usagi could recognize anywhere.  Touma was training, but for what?  That was when the little bunny was discovered.  Touma saw her and disappeared behind a tree for a few minutes and emerged in a pair dark blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt.  Usagi was practically drooling of the tight-fitting garment.  Touma smiled at her and waved.

"Good morning, Usagi.  Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Hai, much better.  Arigatou, Touma-san." Usagi replied, blushing slightly.

"You're up early, but then again, you could be a natural early riser." Touma commented.  "As for me, I sleep all the time." 

Usagi giggled at his guilty laugh.  "I'm a late sleeper myself." She admitted.

Touma opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but closed it immediately.  The smile on his face disappeared as if it were never there.  It was then that Usagi felt it.  She didn't know whether Touma felt this.  There was a youma nearby somewhere.  She couldn't leave that feeling be, but she couldn't leave with her blue-haired friend standing there either.  Usagi saw Touma give a faint smile.  

"I think I smell Shin's cooking.  I'll see you at breakfast, Usa!" he called as he took off running past her.  

Usagi didn't smell anything drifting down from the house.  Shaking her head, she decided that it was time for Sailor Moon.  That youma she had sensed couldn't be left to ransack Toyama.  Reaching into her pocket, Usagi brought out her brooch and held it over her head.  Closing her eyes, she dreaded what was to come.

"Moon Eternal Power, make up!" she shouted.  

The familiar warmth surrounded her being as Usagi felt herself changing.  When she opened her eyes, her Sailor fuku hugged her body comfortably.  The crescent moon insignia of the royal moon family shined proudly from her brow.  Giving a small smile to herself, Usagi took off running through the trees heading toward downtown Toyama.

----

His blue tiger-eyes flew open as he sat bolt upright in bed.  Ryo's breath came in ragged gasps as he clutched his red comforter in his fists.  From the floor, Byakuen raised his head from his paws and stared at his master intently.  He had felt an intense increase of power somewhere close.  It was hard to tell if this power was an ally or enemy.  He also could feel another presence.  This one was evil.  It had to be a youja.  What else could give off that dark aura?  Ryo rose from his bed slowly and moved to the window, pushing it open.  The cool morning breeze brushed his unruly black hair across his eyes.  So many things had happened since Usagi had come to be with them.  He couldn't help but wonder if she had been the cause all of this.  

----

Touma ran through the streets of Toyama as fast as his legs would carry him.  The screams of people and those running in the opposite direction were a good indication that he was heading in the right direction.  Sure enough, there was something standing in the middle of the street.  It wasn't a youja, or at least that's not what it looked like.  The thing turned around and hissed at him, grinning.  Touma dove out of the way of an energy attack the thing had launched at him.  Growling, Tenku called his sub armor to him.  The dark blue and white metallic suit gave some protection to the attacks of the youma.  Shaking his head, Touma decided to straight for the kill.  Moving out of range, he made sure his kanji orb as in tact.

"Buso!  Tenku!" he shouted.

A rush of air surrounded his body and clung to him.  The yoroi no Tenku settled gently on him and he was now Tenku no Touma.  It had been so long since he had last worn his yoroi that he had almost forgotten what it was like.  Kayura had once called him Lord Tenku and now Touma felt that he was worthy of such title.  Holding his bow in his hand, he stepped forward.

"Why are you here, youma?  Go back to the Youjakai!  We finally have peace here!" he shouted.  The youma grinned at him.

"Why would I listen to a stupid Samurai Trooper?  I'm looking for Serenity-hime and the Ginzoushou.  You won't interfere with my mission!"  It shouted, lunging at Touma.  

Touma easily blocked the youma's thrust easily with his bow.  A confused look settled on his face.  "Serenity-hime?  Who is she?  I don't understand."

"I thought you were supposed to be smart." The youma chided.  "She is the Tsuki no hime, the soul heir of the Silver Millennium.  Only she can use the Ginzoushou to the fullest.  That is why my master wants her."

"Then come get me!"

Both the youma and Touma stopped their struggled to find the source of the voice.  Standing at the end of the street, a girl stood clad in a short-skirted sailor outfit.  The red, white, and blue colors whipped in the light wind that was blowing.  An upturned crescent moon shone clearly on her forehead.  A pair of snow-white wings graced her back as she stood there, her silvery hair done in twin ondongos.  She made her way forward slowly.

"I am the Tsuki no hime and Champion of Justice, pretty soldier Sailor Moon!" she shouted.  The youma all but forgot about Touma and ran at Sailor Moon.  A scepter appeared from a subspace pocket and rested gently in her hand.  "Moonlight honey moon therapy kiss!" she shouted. (A.N. I don't remember many of Sailor Moon's attacks, so you'll have to forgive me ^-^;;)

The youma gave a gurgling cry as it turned to dust and fell at her feet.  The pretty Senshi continued on her way and came to a stop in front of Touma.  The Senshi no Tenku was both amazed and confused by this young woman.  Who was she and where did she come from?  His questions were forgotten when she stopped in front of him.

"What was that thing?" he asked.

"That was a youma of Chaos.  I didn't think I'd see any of those anymore.  I don't know why it was here." Sailor Moon replied.

"You're the Serenity-hime that youma was talking about?" Touma asked.  "What is all this about?"

"Arago wants her, that's what this is all about, Tenku."

Both of their heads shot up to see a blue-haired man with a cross-shaped scar below his left eye.  He wore yoroi similar to Touma's minus the helmet.  Touma growled.

"Anubis."

"Hai, I'm glad that you remember me, Tenku."  He turned slowly to Sailor Moon.  "It's nice to see you in person, Serenity-hime.  Now that I have seen your skills, I will be back to retrieve you next time.  Gomen nasai, hime, I haven't introduced myself.  I am Anubis, Yami Masho of the Youjakai.  We will meet again."

Anubis disappeared as quickly as he had shown up.  Sailor Moon stared hard at the spot where he had previously been.  Her eyes narrowed before turning back to Touma.  An old pain seemed to rise inside this Senshi as she looked of the yoroi no Tenku.  What was it that she was trying to see?  

"I don't know what the connection between Chaos and your Arago is, but I have to figure it out.  It will be the key to saving both your world and mine."

With that, she left Touma standing where he was.  He blinked.  That girl looked a lot like Usagi, but he knew that it was impossible for her to be Sailor Moon.  Sighing, he decided that he'd better get back to Natsui's and tell the guys what he had learned.  They would be very interested in this. 

And there's chapter four!  The other chapters might be coming out a little slower after this because I've only got up to chapter eight written.  Anywho, the voting for couples is still open for at least a few more chapters.  I'll announce the winner at the beginning of the tenth chapter, so you guys have, ::looks at the numbers::, seven more chapters to vote on I think.  ::shrugs::  Oh well, R&R please!

Aeden  



	5. These Are My Friends

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon.  Please don't sue me.  ::pouts::

::disappointed puppy eyes::  I'm kind of discouraged now.  I got all those brilliant reviews for my previous chapters and I only got one on chapter four.  I know that one was just sort of slow, but it was necessary to tie in the rest of the story.  If nothing else, tell me what you _didn't _like about it.  Well, I've said my piece and now it's on with chapter five.  The same rule applies: five reviews before I post another chapter.  There was a miscount on my last note at the bottom.  You guys still have five chapters to vote.  Enjoy!

\Couple updates:

Usagi/Ryo-4

Usagi/Touma-4

Usagi/Seiji-5

Usagi/Shin-2

Usagi/Shu-2

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Five:

Anubis made his way through the dark drafty corridors of Arago's winding palace.  The torchlight danced and flickered on the stone walls as he passed by.  Lord Arago would be pleased that Serenity was already here.  His symbiosis with Chaos had been the thing to save him.  For over two years, they had waited for Arago to gain enough strength to take on a physical form.  His Mashos had noticed that his appearance had changed.  The red demonic mask had disappeared to reveal a smooth pale-skinned face with long white straight hair and silver eyes.  Arago had a human form instead of a floating image.

Anubis ran a hand through his short blue hair.  Wearing a black gi instead of his sub armor, he mad his way into the main audience chamber.  The other Mashos, Rajura and Naaza, knelt before Arago's throne wearing gis similar to his own.  Anubis knelt before the throne, careful not to raise his eyes under his master's intent stare.

"What have you learned from you venture to Ningenkai, Anubis, Yami Masho?" Arago's deep voice asked, echoing through the chamber.

"Lord Arago, the Tsuki no hime is here.  She has revealed herself as Sailor Moon." He reported.

The Chaos half of Arago was leaping for joy.  He finally found the Ginzoushou.  He could use the power to destroy both the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers and Serenity with one fell swoop.  The Ningenkai would be his.  A smirk crossed his face.

"Naaza!  Go!  Find the Tsuki no hime and bring her here if you can.  I want that power!" Arago shouted.

Naaza rose quickly and his black gi was replaced, a suit of green and red yoroi where it had been.  His short green hair was hidden by a helmet of matching color as well as over half of his face.  Naaza's black eyes shone as he looked intently at Arago.

"Hai, my lord.  I will bring Serenity-hime back."  He then paused.  "What if the Troopers interfere?"

"If the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers should get involved, leave Serenity-hime for another day.  I don't want them knowing anymore of our plan than is necessary.  Anubis, Rajura, you are dismissed.  Go, Naaza."

The Doku Masho disappeared as if he had never been there.  The Yami Masho and the Gen Masho rose and departed.  As they walked down the corridor side by side, Anubis looked over at Rajura.

"Where is Kayura?  I have yet to see that onna today." He commented.

"She's meditating in the dark _again_.  If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was you, Anubis." Rajura replied with a laugh.  His white hair fell from his shoulder and hung freely down his back.  A black patch rested over his left eye, covering the useless optical appendage from view.

"If she were me, Rajura, she would be the Yami Masho and not the Oni Masho." Anubis replied.

----

The fire crackled and sparked as it burned before her, casting long shadows on the walls that enclosed around her.  Her coal black hair fell freely from its usual ponytail while her blue eyes were closed.  A white kimono hung loosely about her shoulders and pooled around her knees.  She was Kayura, Oni Masho of the Youjakai.  She did not remember how she came upon the yoroi of the Ogre, but she believed that she had always had it.  It was not until last night that she began to doubt.

Kayura had had a dream that made her begin to wonder as to whether or not she was the yoroi's owner.  In her dream, she saw a man with long red straight hair and green eyes.  He carried a strange staff with three rings at the top that jingled every time he moved the staff.  He had told her to wake up and see the truth that she did not belong to Arago anymore.  The yoroi of the Ogre had been his before he gave it to her to save her life.  She was the last of the Kaosu's clan and she must take on his duties, for he would fade as the current Kaosu.  It was then that she had woken up.  What did this dream mean?  She had always been in Arago's service, hadn't she?  What did that make her if not the Oni Masho?  Kayura sat gazing into the fire.  So many questions and no one to answer them.

----

"So Arago has returned." Ryo said, his eyes downcast.

"Shuten wasn't kidding when he said something different." Touma told them.  "Anubis showed up looking for a Tsuki no hime and something called the Ginzoushou.  He called this hime Serenity."

"What does Arago want with a princess and a crystal?" Shu asked.

Touma shook his head.  "I don't know, but this girl showed up in sailor outfit and said she was the Tsuki no hime.  She destroyed the youma and said that finding the connection between Chaos and Arago would be the key to saving both our world and hers.  I don't know if she knows what's going on or not."

Seiji lifted his head and could no longer be silent.  "I think she knows more of what's going on than we do.  I think we should find this Sailor Moon and ask her what's going on."

"I'm with Seiji on this one.  We're obviously going to need help." Shin added.

In the room just beyond the kitchen, Usagi stood listening to the conversation.  They would be looking for Sailor Moon.  It was too bad that they didn't know she was living with them.  They weren't going to tell her that they were warriors, right?  Why should she tell them that she was a Senshi?  Usagi decided to keep her secret from them as long as they kept theirs from her.  She decided that now was a good time to make a loud entrance to breakfast.

"Good morning, guys!" she called as she walked into the kitchen.  "The food smells great!  Who is your cook?"

Shin blushed.  "That would be me."

"You didn't tell me I would be living with a master chef, Touma.  Shin, you're way too modest."      

"That's what you're doing wrong, Shu.  You have to flatter the cook." Seiji teased.  

"More food for Usagi." Shin said with a grin.

Usagi looked at Shu sheepishly.  "That's how I used to get away with eating so much of my friend, Makoto's, cooking."

Ryo rested his head on his hand.  "You haven't talked about your friends before, Usagi-chan.  I'd really like to hear about them." He commented.

A crest-fallen look came over Usagi's face.  Ryo instantly regretted the request, but couldn't take it back.  He'd obviously hit a nerve that was extremely sensitive.  It was painfully clear that even though she'd made friends here, Usagi missed her friends in Tokyo.  After taking a deep breath, she began to explain.

"First of all, there's Ami.  She's the brains of our group and always helps us out with problems.  She's really sweet.  Rei's the hot head.  We might fight all the time, but the truth is, we're more like sisters." Usagi said with a small laugh.  "Makoto.  Now there's a good cook!  She also likes to fight, so there's no talking things out.  Minako's the airhead.  She plays matchmaker for us all.  I also have friends that are a little older than me." She confessed.  "Michiru plays the violin and paints.  She's the perfect girl.  Haruka is a tomboy and a world famous racecar driver.  Setsuna is fashion designer.  Hotaru.  She's younger than the rest of us and she's really quiet."

Pulling out the picture from her wallet, Usagi pointed to each person in the picture.  It was Touma that noticed several of the people were not mentioned that were in the picture.  He looked up at Usagi as he saw two little girls and four unidentified males.

"Who are the others?" he asked.

"Oh, well, the two little girls are my little cousins, Chibi-Usa and Chibi Chibi.  Those three are Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, brothers.  They form the famous singing group, The Three Lights."

"Whose the one with dark hair and blue eyes?  He looks like a real lady killer." Shu asked.

Usagi bit her lower lip as she felt her heart snap in two.  "That's Mamo-chan." She said softly.

"Mamo-chan?" Seiji asked, now intrigued.

"Hai, Mamoru.  He's my boyfriend."  

The Troopers exchanged confused glances.  Why hadn't she mentioned any of these people before?  As Usagi bowed her head and began to cry softly, Shin moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  Her pain from not being with her friends was strong enough that, even though he was only partially empathetic, he could feel it.  Looking up, he saw Seiji's face contort in pained sorrow.  He was fully empathetic and could feel her pain in its entirety.  Ryo saw this exchange and forced a smile.  

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan, you'll get home and see your friends again." He said as brightly as he could.

Usagi looked up.  "Do you really think so, Ryo-kun?" she asked sniffling.

"Hai, I know so."

The bunny smiled as she wiped her tears with the back of her arm.  She turned slightly in her chair and gave Shin a hug and peck on the cheek.  "Arigatou, Shin-kun.  I needed that."

In turn, each of the Troopers rose and gave her a hug to encourage her.  Usagi fought a gasp as each one did so.  In Seiji, there was the power of lightning and light, the same energy that she herself possessed as well as Makoto.  As Shu had hugged her, she felt the Earth and thought of Mamoru.  Usagi felt Rei when Ryo's skin had touched hers.  Flames were raging within him.  Touma was the last.  Air or wind, the same as Haruka.  It was like having all of her Senshi around her.  Usagi swallowed the urge to sob.  Who were they?  No ordinary boys possessed powers like these.  No longer wanting to worry them, she smiled.

"Where's breakfast, Shin-kun?  I'm starving!"

Shin smiled.  "There's plenty here, Usagi-chan, eat as much as you like." 

Touma jumped up and took the dishes out of the cupboards and set the table rather quickly.  Seiji rose as well to gather the milk and orange juice from the refrigerator.  Shu grabbed his knife and fork, pounding them on the table for breakfast.  Shin smacked him on the back of the head with his spatula.  Kongo no Shu yelped in protest as Usagi stifled a giggle.  Ryo also let out a laugh.

"It's ready!" Shin shouted.  "It's self serve today." 

They each retrieved their own food, Usagi and Shu with the most.  The others looked on in wonder as Usagi cleaned her plate in a few minutes.  How could such a small girl pack away so much food? 

"Geez!  I thought Shu was the only one who could eat that much and live!" Touma exclaimed.  Usagi blushed.

"Hey!" Shu replied with a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Yeah, Shu, it looks like you've been out done." Seiji added.  

"I can't help it.  I'm a growing girl." Usagi said in an innocent tone.

Touma smiled.  They were all going to try and help this girl while she was in their care.  He wasn't sure of what was going on yet, but he would figure it out and when he did, Arago had better watch his step.

----

"Come on, Natsui!  You can't go around wearing clothes from the eighties when you're in a totally different decade!" Minako protested as she jumped up and down.  Natsui looked at her skeptically.  

"What will I wear out then?" she asked the younger girl.  Minako pouted.

"Try some of these." Setsuna told her, tossing Natsui some of her own things.  

Natsui smiled.  "Arigatou, Setsuna-san.  I'll owe you all big time for this."

She slid into the bathroom at the apartment where Michiru and Haruka stayed.  It hadn't been long after she'd arrived that she discovered that the two women were a homosexual couple.  It didn't bother her, surprisingly.  Slipping off her old dirty clothes, Natsui pulled on the ones that Setsuna had given her.  The pink skirt and black top were very nice on her, she thought as she spun around in front of the full-length mirror.  Her light brown hair looked great against it.  Tossing her hair, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wow, Natsui, you look great!" Makoto exclaimed as she exited into the hallway. 

"Arigatou, Makoto-chan.  Now, let's go shopping!" she replied with a laugh. 

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Makoto, Minako, and Natsui hopped into the yellow convertible that sat parked in front of the building.  Haruka climbed into the driver's seat and smashed the gas petal to the floor.  Minako squealed in delight as they swung around a turn.  Natsui grabbed onto Makoto's arm to keep from smashing the blonde beside her.  

"Do you always drive like this?" she asked.  Haruka only turned around and smirked.

It wasn't long until they came to a stop in front of the Tokyo Mall.  Natsui's eyes almost popped out of her head.  They didn't have a mall nearly this big in Toyama.  The guys would so freak out when she told them about it.  As they entered, Natsui's attention was diverted to a million different locations at once.  There were so many things that she didn't recognize here, yet so many things she did.  She came to a stop in front of a jewelry store.  Five kanji balls hung in the display.  They were all the right colors as well.  She sighed heavily.  Makoto went back and stood beside her.

"What's up, Natsui-sama?  Something's bothering you." 

"It's just that I miss my friends." She said softly.

Makoto smiled.  "Don't worry, you'll get back home and Usa will get back here."

"Do you really think so?" Natsui asked.

"I know so.  Now, tell me about your friends." The brunette suggested.

"Well, Ryo is really sensitive." She said pulling out a picture of five guys, a little boy, and herself, pointing.  "Seiji knows what people are feeling.  He's an empath.  Touma is very smart and a brilliant tactician.  Shu, well, he eats a lot and Shin loves to cook for him.  The little boy is Jun."

"You miss them a great deal." Setsuna said from behind them.

"Hai, I want to go back to them as soon as I possibly can." Natsui told her.  

"We should probably go and wait for the others to get here." Michiru said quietly.

"Others?" 

"Hai, Mamoru, Hotaru, Rei, and Ami.  Mamoru was bringing them in his car."

"Oh, I see." Natsui replied.

The six of them made their way to the food court, where they sat and waited.  Natsui rested her chin on her hand as she stared off at the mobs of passing people.  Thoughts of a certain ebony-haired blue-eyed person entered her mind.  She had only arrived a day or so ago, but the time that she did spend with him, she felt much better.  Mamoru was always on her mind or at least more often than Ryo was now.  Guilt gnawed away at her.  The boy back in her dimension had taken her heart several years ago and she knew that he felt something, or at least she thought that.  Natsui didn't know what to do.  Mamoru was in love with this Usagi and she didn't want to break them apart for her own selfish reasons.  Sighing, she fixed her gaze on the soda that she was drinking.  It was then that she realized that Makoto was staring at her.

"Why so glum Natsui-sama?  You miss one of those cute guys?" she asked playfully.

Natsui smiled gently.  She couldn't tell Makoto the truth.  "Hai, I miss Ryo."

Minako, hearing love talk, jumped into the conversation.  "How long have you two been together?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, we're not together.  I just have a huge thing for him." Natsui said, laughing.  It was then that Michiru looked over and smiled.

"It's not that boy that you're concerned about, is it?" 

Natsui blinked.  How could she know?  Coming out of her shock, she managed an answer.  "Iie."

"I didn't think so.  Why don't you tell me about _him_?" Michiru said, her smile growing larger.

As if on queue, Hotaru came bounding up to their table, followed by Ami and Rei.  Natsui held her breath, watching for the last person.  Mamoru followed them in and smiled at her before sitting down and engaging in conversation with Setsuna.  Natsui blushed wildly.  Makoto and Minako exchanged glances not knowing whether to be giddy or worried at this turn of events.  Natsui had a thing for Mamoru.  It would be horrible for Usagi to return home and find the one person that she loved more than her own life had fallen in love with someone else.  Michiru only smiled.  She knew that the future had changed.  

"Alright you guys, I can't take it anymore!  I have to shop!  Now whose with me?" Minako exclaimed.

"I am!" five voices chorused.  The remaining four smiled and rose from their table as the girls disappeared into the large crowd.

Well, there we go!  Please review!

Aeden


	6. Poison in the Mall

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon.  Please don't sue me.  ::pouts::

Yay!  I got so many nice reviews!  They've encouraged me to keep writing!  With all of the negative reviews on the other things that I've "published" lately, I've gotten sort of depressed.  I thank you guys for bearing with me and taking the time to review!  Oh, if you guys are interested, I have another story posted in the books section under Lord of the Rings.  It's called _Darkness Calls_ if anybody feels like reading it.  Oh yeah, review on that too! ^-^  Same goes for the last chapter, at least five reviews or no update.  Enjoy!

Couple updates:

Usagi/Ryo-5

Usagi/Touma-5

Usagi/Seiji-5

Usagi/Shin-2

Usagi/Shu-2

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Six:

Touma let out a gigantic yawn as he made his way downstairs.  He had agreed to go with Seiji to take Usagi shopping for some clothes that morning.  It was very strange for him to be out of bed at the ungodly hour of ten o'clock.  Shin, of course, was already awake and had left breakfast for them before going to the lake.  Seiji was the only one up so far.  The petite girl was nowhere to be seen.  He ran a hand through his blue hair before pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting down beside the blonde warrior.

"So, where's our guest of honor?" Touma yawned.

"She's yet to show.  Usagi seems a lot like you, Touma." Seiji said snidely.

His best friend cast him a glare.  "Very funny, Seiji.  So I got out of bed for nothing?"

A soft padding of footsteps could be heard making their way toward the kitchen.  Their owner appeared a few minutes later.  Usagi trudged into the kitchen sleepily.  She was wearing a pair of Shin's pants, which had to be rolled up because they were so long, and on of Ryo's t-shirts.  Her waist-length hair was pulled into a high ponytail.  A smile crept across her pink lips.

"Good morning, Seiji, Touma.  What's for breakfast?"

The blue-haired boy laughed.  "Shin left pastries that he made himself."

"Shin is way too thoughtful!" Usagi squealed.  Taking a few, she began to eat.  

"Did you have anywhere you wanted to go specifically, Usa?" the blonde Senshi no Korin asked.  

Usagi blinked.  "I don't know.  I don't know anything that's around here."

Touma snickered.  "What a dumb question.  I could've told you that she didn't know where anything in Toyama was, Seiji."

The blonde blushed slightly.  "I knew that."

"Let's get a move on, guys!" Usagi exclaimed happily.  "I'm ready to go now!"

The two troopers rose from their chairs and made their way to Seiji's car.  They all climbed in, Usagi calling shotgun and Touma having to sit in the back.  The Senshi no Tenku wasn't happy about that.  The car full of people made its way to the Toyama mall that sunny morning in June.

----

Naaza had been sent on a mission and he would not fail Lord Arago.  He was to capture the Tsuki no Hime without interference from the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.  She held something that Arago wanted and Chaos needed.  It was a crystal of some sort.  A sinister smile formed over his lips as he watched the green car of Korin no Seiji pull into the parking lot of the mall.  It wasn't normally his style to kidnap in front of a huge crowd, but Lord Arago wanted this girl immediately.  Who was he to argue?  

Energy pressed against him as he saw the girl get out of the car.  Her aura reeked of power and death.  There was more to this princess than Arago had told him.  No princess had death in her aura.  A smirk made its way onto Naaza's face.  He would have this girl whether she liked it or not.  The Doku Masho leapt from the roof where he was standing and disappeared only to reappear at the entrance of the mall.  This was going to be so much fun.

----

Usagi was definitely a spitting image of her namesake.  She hopped from one store to another, finding something she liked in each one.  Looking through the sales racks, she wanted to make sure that she didn't burn a hole in either of the boys' pockets.  She had a little bit of money herself and was determined to pay for as much as she could.  This surprised Seiji.  Being skilled in the psychological workings of the female species, he knew that girls loved it when guys bought them things.  Here was Usagi buying most of the clothing herself.  This was mind-boggling.  The blonde scratched his head.

"What is it, Seiji?  Is the bunny blowing your mind?" Touma asked playfully.

"Yeah, she is.  I've never seen a girl willing to buy for herself.  Is that what all girls are like in the future?" Seiji asked.

"I don't know.  That's a good question.  Hey, Usa!  What are girls like in the future?"

The blonde bunny stopped in her selection process and blinked at her friends.  "What do you mean?"

Seiji laughed.  "Never mind, Usa.  Carry on."

At that moment a dark aura washed over the dream seer.  Evil was here somewhere.  He could sense it.  A shiver traveled down Seiji's spine.  Looking over, Touma had obviously felt the same thing.  Would Arago attack in such a crowded place?  That usually wasn't his style.  There had to be a trap involved.  Seiji put up a façade so that he could fool Usagi into thinking that everything was fine.  

"Touma and I are going to the little boys' room.  We're going to leave your bags here so we don't look like a couple of cross dressers." He said with a dashing smile.

Usagi giggled.  "Ok, I'll meet you guys at the food court. "

"Sounds like a plan!  See you in a few, Usa." Touma called back over his shoulder.  

How stupid did they think she was?  She'd felt the dark presence as well.  They were trying to sneak away so the could fight whatever it was that was in the mall.  Sighing, she took her bags to a neat walled off garden and slid them into the tall plants.  That way, nobody would take her things.  Usagi automatically made a beeline in the direction she'd seen the guys head off in.  Sure enough, Seiji and Touma were making their way to the less crowded part of the mall.  An armor-clad figure stood before them.  The red and green armor reminded her of some sort of lizard or something.  Even his eyes were snake-like.  Those eyes soon shifted to rest on Usagi.

"Tsuki no hime." He said in a sort of hiss.  Usagi swallowed.  Oops.

----

"Tsuki no hime."

Both Seiji and Touma jerked their heads behind them to see Usagi standing there.  Hadn't they told her they'd meet her somewhere?  All other thought was lost when Naaza sprung past them at the petite blonde.  Usagi squealed in surprise and stumbled backward.  She was quickly crawling away from the Doku Masho in hopes of escape.  The two Senshi quickly dawned their sub-armor and leapt to her aid.  Fighting Naaza, Seiji turned around.  

"Get out of here now, Usagi!  Run!"

She didn't have to be told twice.  Usagi was on her feet and running away from the battle.  She didn't like running, but she knew that she couldn't transform in front of the guys.  Ducking into a vacant store front, she brought out her henshin brooch.

"Moon Eternal Power, make up!"

Running from her current location, Usagi was now met with two fully armored Troopers and a very angry Masho.  A grim look settled on her face.  He was after her, right?  Stepping into Naaza's line of vision, Sailor Moon stood tall and proud, trembling on the inside.

"If you want Serenity, here I am!" she shouted, causing all three combatants to look up.  "I'm Sailor Moon and you're dust, pal."

Naaza laughed and bowed slightly.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Moon.  If you come with me quietly, I won't kill the Troopers."

"Fat chance, youma.  I'm not allowed to go with strangers." 

Her scepter appeared in her hand as she jumped to attack him.  Naaza brought his sword down on her.  Usagi blocked the blow with her scepter and pushed it away with both hands.  This guy was stronger than she thought.  The Doku Masho finally caused her grip to slip and pushed his poisoned blade past her.  She yelped in pain as she felt it pierce skin of her arm.  Jumping away, the moon Senshi looked down to discover that her arm was bleeding.  Usagi held the wound as her face contorted in pain.  Her vision had blurred slightly.

"Do you feel my poison, little hime?  I am the only one who can save you.  I suggest that you come with me if you want to live." Naaza said in a triumphant tone.

"Not a chance, Naaza!  We're going to make sure that you're gone without her!" Touma shouted.

"Touma's right!" Seiji called.  Raising his sword above his head, the air around them became alive with electricity.  "Rai Ko Zan!" he shouted

Beside him, Touma decided that his sure kill was the best idea.  "Shin Ku Ha!" he shouted, letting an arrow fly through the air.

Naaza reappeared by a water fountain holding his arm.  His breath came heavily and he glared at them in defeat.  There was his target knelt on the floor not five feet from him.  A laugh escaped him.  There was no way she would survive with his poison coursing through her blood at such a speed.  He stood at his full height in almost a regal manner.

"I see that you do not want my help, Troopers.  Fine.  Watch as Serenity dies before you.  Farewell."   And he was gone.

Seiji hurried over to Sailor Moon.  He lifted her chin up to look at her, but she pushed him away.  Rising to her feet, she swayed a bit.  Korin no Seiji reached out and grabbed her hand.  She looked back at him.

"I have to go." She told him.  "There is somewhere I must be."

"You're poisoned.  You're going to die if you don't let me help you." He protested.

"I can take care of myself."

Seiji and Touma watched as she walked away slowly with her back to them.  Who was she exactly?  Where did she come from?  This was the first time that Seiji had seen her and now he was determined to find all the answers. 

----

Usagi sat on the wall of the garden where she'd stashed her bags.  The cut on her arm had stopped bleeding for the time being, but was pulsing with poison.  The Ginzoushou had managed to get rid of some of it, but the crystal had never dealt with evil like this before.  Her vision was still blurred as she sat there waiting on Seiji and Touma.  Silence resonated around her.  The mall was completely devoid of human life on account of the attack.  The bunny sat there trying to clear her vision before the guys reached her, for she heard their footsteps.  Sure enough, Seiji and Touma made their way to her.  

"Usagi-chan!  Are you alright?" Touma asked desperately.  Looking down, he saw the cut.  "Seiji."

The blonde saw it as well.  "Come on.  We have to get her back to the house before the poison sets in."

Seiji took Usagi's hand while Touma grabbed the bags and headed out for the car.  As he was unlocking the car and the bags were being loaded, the small girl fell forward into his arms.  Panic crossed his face as he looked at his blue-haired companion.  Touma nodded and took the keys from Seiji.  

"The poison must have spread on our way to the car.  You have to drive." Seiji said, climbing into the back seat with Usagi.  

Little else was said on the way home.  Touma drove as fast as the car would allow.  Lucky for him there were no speed traps that day.  As he pulled into the driveway, gravel flew from the sudden use of brakes.  The Senshi no Tenku was out of the car quicker than a flash and opening the door for Seiji.  The blonde Senshi no Korin darted for the house immediately.  Shin and Shu had come to the door to see what all the noise was about.  When they saw Seiji jogging as fast as Usagi's weight permitted, they moved aside and let him in.

"What happened?" Shu questioned.

"Naaza attacked.  Seiji and I went to fight him, thinking that Usagi had stayed where it was safe.  She ended up following us and Naaza went after her.  Evidently he cut her and we didn't know about it." Touma explained.

Shin paled.  "She's poisoned?  Onegai Kami-sama, tell me that Seiji's going to heal her."

"Hai." Touma said.  "He's going to try his best."  He looked away.  "I'm not sure how sick she really is."

"Oh man." Shu said quietly.  "This is bad.  How could Naaza have attacked and the rest of us not have known about it?"

"That's a good question.  Would Ryo know anything?" Shin commented.

"I'm not sure." Touma added.  "We could always check."

"You won't be finding him for a while now."

The three troopers turned to see Shuten standing in behind them.  The Kaosu held a look of seriousness in his eyes.  He was no longer dressed in the robes of the ancient, but wore instead a pair of slacks and black button up shirt.  His red hair fell over his shoulder neatly as he stared at them with his green eyes.  A scowl had settled on his face.

"Rekka has gone off training and took Jun with him.  Byakuen has gone as well." Shuten told them.

Shu flopped down in the swing.  "Great.  What now?  I mean, what can we do if our fearless leader has gone off and we have no idea what to do?"

"Calm down, Shu.  We'll think of something." Shin told him.  The Senshi no Suiko smiled gently.  "We can't give up for Usagi's sake."

Touma stood leaning against the wooden railing of the porch.  Usagi had only come to the a few days ago, but she was already dear to them.  Why was it always the innocent ones that had to be hurt?  Anger caused him to clench his fists.  Natsui and Jun had always been the targets in their battles with Arago and the Mashos.  Now it was Usagi.  He hadn't realized that he had been growling until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  It was Shuten.

"Don't worry, Tenku.  I'm sure the girl will be fine.  You shouldn't worry."

"I can't help it, Shuten-sama.  It's all wrong.  Why did Usagi have to get hurt?  She should've been safe." Touma replied.

Shuten shook his head.  "There's nothing you can do now.  The past has been written, but nothing is written in stone."

----

"Lord Arago, forgive me.  The two of the Troopers, Tenku and Korin, interfered with my mission." Naaza said, kneeling in his full armor.

"You have followed my instructions, but failed.  This outing has not been in vain.  The true identity of the Tsuki no Hime has been revealed.  Now we may look for her without her transformation.  You have done well, Naaza.  Rajura, you will go next."

"Hai, my lord." He replied, his long white hair cascading over his shoulders.  

"You will devise a plan of your own to capture the hime.  Bring Serenity to me alive.  Only she has the power to wield the Ginzoushou.  Go." Arago said gruffly.

Rajura rose to his feet and left the chamber.  Adrenaline rushed through his system as he walked down the dark corridors.  He was finally going to meet the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers in battle again.  He had waited long for this day and now that it had come Korin no Seiji wouldn't get the better of him this time.  His Tochimou wouldn't fail.  

"So you've gotten the next attempt." Came a voice from the shadows.

Rajura smirked.  "You've beaten me at my own game, Kayura, hiding in the shadows like that."

"Don't fool around.  What do you plan to do?" she asked impatiently.

"What does it matter to you?  It's not your assignment." He said to her calmly.

Kayura took a step closer to him, bringing herself into the torchlight.  "I want to help.  It's been so long since I've fought and I want to smell blood again."

Rajura took her in his arms embraced her tightly as she laid her head on his chest.  She played with this white locks as they stood in the silence of the corridor.  Anything that would keep her close to Rajura would be something that she was interested in.  He let out a chuckle, causing her to look up.  Curiosity filled her blue eyes.

"What's so funny, koi?" she questioned.

"I've thought of a way to spy on the Troopers and that little hime."

"Honto ne?"

"I'll send one of my spiders to them.  They won't suspect something so simple." Rajura said, letting a small purple spider crawl across his fingers.  "Go my little servant.  Tell me all of their secrets."

The spider leapt from Rajura's hand and crawled across the floor and through a crack.  It would take it a little over twenty-four hours to reach its destination at the Koji residence.

Woo, finally some action!  Again, I apologize if my Japanese grammar isn't correct.  Fell free to correct me on that.  If nobody votes for Shin or Shu, I think I'm just going to take them out of the couple running.  I also think I'm going to announce the couples in chapter eight instead because I need to start writing about the couple of choice.  Anywho, the other Sailor Senshi will come into the story later, but I'm not sure whether they're going to come to the eighties or the Troopers are going to come to the present.  If that be the case, I'm not sure if I'm going to pair them up with the other Troopers.  ::shrugs::  Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!!

Aeden


	7. Return From Darkness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon.  Please don't sue me.  ::pouts::

In honor of mother's day, I post this chapter.  I didn't get but one review for chapter six.  You guys are slacking.  ::shakes finger::  Anyway, this is the **last** chapter that you will be allowed to vote on.  I'm announcing the winner at the beginning of the next chapter.  Remember, five reviews or no new chapter.  Read on Macduff!  - **Warning! **Shu says a dirty word.

Couple updates:

Usagi/Ryo-7

Usagi/Touma-5

Usagi/Seiji-5

Usagi/Shin-3 (yay!)

Usagi/Shu-2

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Seven:

Rei sat on a park bench as she watched the others moved about their different activities.  They were all happy, including her.  Still, there was something missing.  The young priestess blinked.  Usagi.  It was as if she'd forgotten all about her.  Now that Natsui was with them, it was like that gap had been filled.  She wasn't a replacement for Usa, but she was just as spunky.  Rei sighed.  Would Usagi ever come back to them?

It had been about a week or so since Usagi had disappeared.  The Tsukinos had filed a police report for their missing daughter and confronted all of her friends on this incident.  The Senshi had all given the same scenario.  Usagi was with them in the park and when they had all gathered under a shelter to avoid the rain and she was gone.  They weren't sure what became of her.  Shingo was determined no to lose hope.  The boy went out everyday after school in search of his sister in hopes that she would appear somewhere.  

The Senshi were slowly worrying less about their princess as time wore on.  The weeks turned into months and before they knew it, it was time to begin school again.  Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto would all be attending Juuban High School, like the year before, and be in the tenth grade.  It wasn't until then that they began to feel the pang of emptiness that Usagi had left in her absence. 

"Mako, do you remember that time when Chibi-usa and Usagi tried to outdo each other in baking cookies?" Minako asked.

The Jupiter Senshi laughed.  "How could I forget?  Usa's cookies looked terrible and tasted it too.  Poor Usagi-chan never could cook."

"It's hard to believe that we're starting school again already.  It's been two months now.  Tsukino-san informed me that the police had given up their search." Ami said quietly.

"Hai, it'll be so different not having Ondongo to walk to classes with." Rei commented.

"Setsuna still can't find her?" Minako asked.  "What's wrong?  Is there something wrong at the time gates?"

"I don't think so." Rei replied.  "She would've told is if there had been something wrong."

The four of them remained silent.  None of them knew where Usagi was even with the elapsed time.  Rei had been receiving strange visions lately, but they made no sense.  Looking at Natsui, she seemed happy here.  She no longer moped for her lost friends.  If nothing else, she and Mamoru were getting along quite well, too well in fact. 

Natsui and Mamoru had unconsciously been flirting within the past week.  The Senshi knew that it was hard for him to accept that Usagi was gone, but to flirt with another woman seemed outrageous.  Maybe it wasn't so outrageous.  Setsuna had said something about the time line changing when Usagi had first disappeared.  Maybe this is what she meant.  Things were changing in Tokyo.  Their atmosphere seemed to be dimmed considerably without their lunar bunny with them.  Even Motoki at the Crown Arcade was in less of a happy mood nowadays.  All four of them felt something coming, but they weren't sure what.

----

Seiji sighed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  He'd been sitting by Usagi's bed for three days straight now.  The energy he'd been using to heal her constantly for the past week had taken a lot out of him.  Ryo had entered and insisted on several occasions that he get some rest and let someone else take up the watch, but he refused.  Usagi's health was more important at this point than his.  Sighing, the blonde watched the petite angel that lay in front of him.  Her breathing had steadied from her current seizure.

Since she had been poisoned, Usagi had been plagued with seizures from the deadly venom that coursed through her bloodstream.  The Troopers had not idea of how to help their friend in her current situation.  Seiji's healing seemed to do no good.  On the fourth day, Shu came to relieve his friend of duty and ended up dragging him into the room that he and Shin shared.  The Senshi no Kongo sat in the chair keeping constant vigilance.  Usagi looked so different now.  Her skin was pale and her cheeks began to sink a bit from the lack of nourishment.  Shin had attempted to give her water, but she wouldn't swallow it.  The girl's golden hair lost its shine as it lay underneath her feverish body.  Other than the pained moans she emitted, Usagi made no sound.  Jun was by the bed everyday attempting to talk to her.  Despite his efforts, the child's words fell on deaf ears.  They all began to lose hope that their friend would ever recover.

----

_"Serenity."_

"Whose there?"

_"Serenity, you have to wake up now."_

"Who are you?" she demanded a bit more forcefully.

"You know who I am, dear."

Usagi turned around.  There stood her mother before her.  Surrounding them was a vast black void that seemed to go on infinitely.  A soft glow emitted from the Queen Selenity as she stood before her young daughter.  A placid smile rested on her lips as she looked down on her.

"Okaa-san, what are you doing here?  Am I dead?" Usagi asked.

"Iie, you're alive, but very weak.  You're barely holding on to life, my daughter." The queen replied.  "One of those boys has been trying to heal you, you know.  As for your second question, I am here to help bring you back to life."

Usagi looked at her in astonishment.  "Who?  Why hasn't the Ginzoushou healed me?"

Selenity laughed.  "Half a moment, dear.  The one who is called Date Seiji, I believe.  The Ginzoushou hasn't healed you because it hasn't faced such an evil force as this poison in all of its existence.  It's doing the best it possibly can."

"Okaa-san, I must get back!  Chaos has returned and I have to stop him!  He's already looking for me with the help of Arago's body and his Mashos.  How do I get back?" Usagi asked frantically.

The queen's features melted into a scowl.  "I will help you in what way I can.  By giving the Ginzoushou power, it will be able to rid your body of the poison."

"Arigato, Okaa-san."

A warm sensation flowed over her as the image of her mother faded before her and the darkness began to brighten.  She was waking up.  A calm smile settled on her lips as she felt her surroundings fade around her.

_"Take care, my daughter.  The entire universe is counting on you."_

----

"Holy shit!"

The white light exploded from nowhere.  Shu fell backwards in his chair causing a great crash that echoed throughout the house.  Fear of an attack caused him to grasp his kanji orb tightly as he jumped to his feet.  With this light, Shu didn't know what to expect.   Then, as quickly as it had come, the light was gone.  Usagi was still where she had previously been.  She appeared to be unscathed.  Looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Moments later, the other Troopers came rushing into the room, including Seiji who had been sleeping.  They all looked to Shu in confusion when nothing was out of place.  Kongo no Shu scratched his head with a baffled look on his face.

"I don't get it," he said, "There was a really bright light in here and then it was gone.  I don't know what it was."

"A light?" Ryo asked.

"Hai, a light.  It was white light, like nothing I've ever seen."

Touma's brow creased.  "Was there a figure in the light?  You know, like a person?"

Shu shook his head.  "I told you, it was just the light."

"Something else is at work here." Seiji said quietly, the fatigue evident in his voice.  "I just want to know what's going on and what she has to do with it."

Shin looked worriedly at Usagi.  She still continued to lie where she was.  "What does that matter right now?  If she doesn't live, what good will it do us to figure that out?" he asked, his voice trembling.

The other Troopers exchanged glances.  Shin was upset about this and hadn't let any of them know it.  There was something working in his mind that he wasn't about to share with them at present.  The boys' thoughts were shattered when a soft moan issued from Seiji's bed.  Looking over, Usagi had writhed under the blankets and was lying on her side facing them.  Her azure eyes pulled open slowly to look at them and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hi guys." She said in a raspy voice.

Ryo moved to the bed quickly, taking her hand.  "Usagi!  You're awake.  We were afraid that you wouldn't make it."

A small laughed emitted from the girl.  "Did you guys really not believe in me?"

Shin, who had also moved to the bed, smiled through unshed tears of joy.  "We waited and prayed, Usa, that's all we could do.  We all hoped that you would come back to us."

"How did you do it, Usa?" Shu asked quietly.  A tense silence settled over the room.

"I had some help."

"Help?" Seiji questioned.

"Hai.  My Okaa-san helped me come back.  She didn't want me to join her just yet." Usagi said, smiling.

The others remained silent as they all focused on the small girl who was lying in bed.  They weren't about to ask her about a mother who had passed on.  Shin turned on his heel and marched from the room.  Usagi had found enough strength to prop herself up on a pillow.  After a few minutes, Shin reappeared with a bowl of soup on a tray and sat it gently on her lap.  He smiled gently down at her.  

"There.  You need food.  It'll make you feel better in no time." He told her.

Usagi smiled up gratefully at him.  "Arigato, Shin-kun." She said as she began eating.

Shin remained by her bed as the others filed out of the room.  They silently made their way downstairs into the living room where Shuten met them.  He had a wild look in his eyes and gasped for breath as if he'd come from some distance away in a short period of time.  The Troopers exchanged glances as four pairs of eyes came to rest on the Kaosu.  

"What was that power?" Shuten asked in slight awe.  "I've never felt such a force in all my existence."

Ryo shook his head.  "We don't know, Shuten.  Shu was keeping watch over Usagi and a light appeared in the room.  Then Usagi woke up.  I don't understand it."

"It was the weirdest thing ever, man.  It was like light brought Usagi-chan back to life." Shu commented.

Seiji snickered.  "Don't be ridiculous."

"That's not such a ludicrous idea, Seiji.  A lot stranger things have happened." Touma added.

"If the light brought Usagi back, that means that there's another force at work here." Seiji replied.  Touma nodded.

The five of them remained silently lost in their own contemplations.  The Kaosu scowled as he stared absently up the stairway.  There was something more to this girl than met the eye.  He had a feeling that she could be very dangerous.  Death and pain clouded around her aura.  A girl so innocent shouldn't have had such things lingering about her.  Shuten's gaze narrowed.  He would make sure to keep a close watch on this girl.  Something was rotten in Toyama.

----

Shin sat on his knees at Usagi's bedside.  Watching the girl eat brought him an overwhelming feeling of relief.  She had been unconscious for a whole week from the poison and now that she was back with them, Shin wanted to make sure that she didn't leave them again.  He placed his hand on hers as she had pushed the tray and empty bowl away.  Usagi looked at him in an incredulous way.

"What is it Shin-kun?"

"Nothing, Usa-chan.  I'm just so glad to have you back with us.  You gave us all quite the scare, love." The Brit told her.

Usagi smiled.  "Gomen nasai, Shin.  I didn't mean to worry you.  I was so scared though."

"What were you scared of?"

"Darkness.  It was all around me.  I couldn't see anything or hear anything.  It was just darkness.  I was afraid that I'd never get out." She whimpered.

Shin rose to sit on the side of the bed and encircled his arms around her thin frame.  He kissed her hair as she laid her head on his chest.  Something was welling up inside his chest and he wasn't sure what.  It was some emotion he'd never felt before.  A feeling of light, Seiji's element, was definitely present when he touched Usagi.  Suiko no Shin didn't know what to say in response to Usagi's fears.  He only knew that being there to support her was the most important thing right now.  Shin rested his cheek on her head as he felt her body trembling in terror from her brush with death.  Usagi's small arms wrapped around his waist and she embraced him for support as well.  Neither of them noticed the small purple spider that made it's way out of the room through the open window.  

Woo, chapter seven is done.  Sorry that it was kind of short, but it took me a while to write.  The time gap must be confusing too, so I'll try to explain that.  When Rei is sitting on the park bench, it's been several months since Usagi's disappearance and when the story skips to Seiji, it's only been a week since Usagi's been poisoned.  I'll tell you, there's another jump in the time period in the next chapter, but you'll just have to wait until I post it to see what I mean.  Thanks for reading, guys!  Please review!!!

Aeden


	8. A Bond is Broken

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me. ::pouts::

I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long with this chapter, but I wasn't finished with it and I haven't had a lot of time to work on it with school being almost over and everything. That's ok though, because graduation is in a couple of weeks, so I'll have plenty of time to work on this story. **As of now, the polls are closed. This fic is going to be a Seiji/Usagi and Mamoru/Natsui.** I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, but that's what the voting led up to. I apologize to all the Usagi/Ryo fans. It came to a very close race between Ryo, Seiji, and Touma, but our favorite blonde Trooper pulled through in the end. I appreciate all of those who have voted and reviewed so far! Thank you! ::bows:: The same policy applies. Five votes or now update. Read on and enjoy this chapter! -

Couple results:

Usagi/Ryo-7

Usagi/Touma-8 

**Usagi/Seiji-9**

Usagi/Shin-5

Usagi/Shu-2

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Eight:

In the weeks following Usagi's awakening, the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers began retraining under the supervision of Shuten. Usagi watched them with interest as she continued to grow stronger. She wasn't quite sure why her friends had begun such a task, but they had. The Tsuki no Hime also wondered if there had been any youma attacks. Chaos was gathering his power. She could feel it. When she had regained most of her usual strength, Usagi decided that she would get a job to help pay for the food she was eating.

This endeavor wasn't too hard to accomplish. The moon bunny had succeeded in getting hired in a local ice cream parlor. Even though she was very tempted by the ice cream she worked with, she managed not to eat any of it. Usagi was proud of herself for getting a job and knew the others would be too. What others was she thinking about though?

The Senshi were beginning to fade out of her memory. With working, fighting as Sailor Moon, and her new friends, she was never lonely anymore. Even Mamoru was fading from her thought. That was what really startled her. Why was it that it wasn't as important to return to her own time now? Usagi had always wanted to be with Mamoru and the Senshi. Now it was as if these five boys and Shuten had taken their place. Usagi had begun to stare off into space as Ryo approached her.

"Hey, are you awake?" he asked with a warm smile.

Usagi jumped at the sudden speech. "Itai. Hai, I just started spacing out, that's all."

Ryo nodded. "School starts in a couple of weeks. You're going to go with us, right?"

"School? I can't go to school. I'm so bad at it." She replied, paling slightly.

"Don't worry, Usa-chan. You'll have all of us to help you." He said, laughing. "How bad could you really be?"

_He doesn't want to know the answer to that_, she thought. School had been her mortal enemy back in Tokyo. Why would it be any different here? Sighing, she remembered that her friends would also be starting school in a couple of weeks. Would they still remember her? These questions sent the blonde reeling into depression. Usagi's expression fell considerably from the happiness she had been experiencing only moments ago. The ebony-haired boy looked startled at the sudden change of emotion in his friend. Silence passed between the two as they continued to stare at each other. Rekka no Ryo suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't we all go out to eat tonight? I think it's time for something different."

Usagi looked up at him quickly. "Really? Oh, domo arigato, Ryo-kun!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the Senshi no Rekka. "I really appreciate it."

Shu whistled as he passed them. Both teens turned a dark shade of red. Shin proceeded to smack the orange Trooper in the back of the head. Seiji snickered but kept a close eye on their leader. The empath felt nothing between the two of them, but they could be hiding them deep inside. Shaking his head, the blonde Trooper continued into the house. Seiji stopped midway inside the door. Why should he care anyway? He was just trying to help Usagi get home, right? _You're wrong, _his inner voice told him. _Usagi means more to you than that and you know it._ The blonde Trooper blushed at himself. Even if he did see Usagi as more than just a friend, she'd be leaving anyway.

"It's more than just you that feels that way."

Seiji jumped. Touma had come in behind him. "What do you mean?"

"You don't normally blush, Korin. If you're blushing about what I think you're blushing about, then you're not alone in that. We all care for her deeply is what I mean." Touma said, moving off. His words left the blonde to sink in his own thoughts.

----

"Rajura! Report!"

The Gen Masho knelt before his master. "My animal familiar has brought back information. The Tsuki no hime was on the edge of death from Naaza's attack. A white light filled the room and she was healed after being abed for a week."

"Selenity." Arago breathed. "That queen just can't stay out of my way." This was Chaos that had risen and was speaking.

"Selenity?" Anubis asked.

"Hai, the ancient queen of the moon said to have died over a millennia ago." Kayura answered.

Arago nodded. "Continue."

"During the time that I was watching my servant through my webs, Kayura has been reading the flames in an attempt to gain knowledge of the hime's world and her friends. I plan to use this in her deception to bring her here." Rajura stated proudly.

The symbiotic being sat silently in thought for a moment. "Proceed. I want the hime brought to me alive and preferably unhurt. Do what you wish with the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers."

"Hai, my lord. Your will shall be done." Rajura said with a smirk. He and Lady Kayura left the room promptly to return to configure their strategy.

"Anubis, if his plan fails, you will be the next to try."

"Hai, Lord Arago. Your wish is my command." The blue-haired male replied. He would soon get his chance to show Arago-Chaos that he was a worthy warrior.

----

The Troopers had just wrapped up training when Usagi had gone inside for a shower. Every one of them was sweaty and she didn't feel like waiting until they had all showered to get her own. Heading to the extra room that they'd set up for her, Usagi pulled out a white skirt and a blue top. Grabbing the matching flip-flops, she headed into the bathroom.

Her long blonde hair was already flowing freely about her shoulders as she stepped under the warm jets of water. Sighing, Usagi thought of how good the water felt as she let it soak into her skin and her long locks. As she lathered the shampoo in her hand, she wondered why some of the guys had started acting strangely toward her all of a sudden. It didn't seem normal. Had she missed something during that week she'd been unconscious? Shaking her head, she rinsed the white foam from her hair and washed her skin. Especially when the strangeness had moved to Shin and Seiji. They seemed to be the most levelheaded ones in the group. Her friends had acted like that when they had had crushes…wait. Crushes? That was the answer!

Stepping out of the shower, Usagi patted herself dry with a towel. She dressed quickly and rushed out of the bathroom so the others could have their turns. Her long wet locks smacked against her back as she headed to the front porch to watch the setting sun. It would be just as easy to air dry her hair as it would be to use a hair dryer. Why were things becoming so complicated now? Usagi thought that she was getting used to this place and the differences from Tokyo. Now that she was positive that Shin and Seiji had a thing for her, how was she to know when she was accidentally favoring one for the other? She just didn't understand guys sometimes. Of all people they had to like, it was her. The blonde bunny was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the falling of footsteps on the weathered boards.

"Nice night, huh?"

Usagi turned around quickly to see Shu standing there. "Hai, I was just watching the sunset. It really is beautiful here."

"You didn't think you'd ever get used to it, did you?" he asked with a grin.

"Iie. After a while, it's almost like home though, Shu-kun." She replied.

The Chinese boy chuckled. "I know what you mean. When I came here with my family, we didn't know anybody. Then I met the guys. We've been together ever since."

"That sounds like my Sen-" Usagi said, catching herself, "my friends. We've been together for a long time and we've been through a lot together."

"I know what you mean. I'm just glad we're still friends." Shu said with a smile.

"Shu! If you want a shower before we go, you'd better come on!" Ryo yelled from inside.

"Coming!"

Usagi laughed as she watched him dash in through the front door and up the stairs. She had come to like all of these boys as close friends in what seemed like a short amount of time. Thinking back on all that had happened, she wasn't sure that she wanted to return to Tokyo. Mamoru and her friends were there, but something was holding her here now other than Chaos. She wasn't sure what that something was, but she'd figure it out. It had taken her a few minutes to realize it, but she'd mentally referred to her Mamo-chan as Mamoru. What did that mean? The threads of the future were being rewoven before her eyes and she couldn't help but feel that she had contributed to it.

Hopeless dread rushed over the Tsuki no hime as she stood gazing at the fiery orange sky as the sun sank behind the mountains. The connection between herself and Mamoru was broken. She could no longer feel him as she once could. Usagi gasped as she stiffened at the shattering of the bond that held them together. It was over between them. She knew it. Tears of fear and uncertainty for the future fell down her face quickly. Everything had become so much more complicated.

"Are you ready to go?" a smooth voice asked from behind her.

"Hai. Let's get going." She told Seiji without turning around.

The blonde's aura jumped when it came into contact with the lunar bunny's. Seiji's eyes hardened a little. "Usagi, is there something wrong?" he asked her quietly.

There was sniffle that came as the response. "Iie. I'm fine."

"What's the matter? You can tell me, Usa." Seiji cooed softly.

The small blonde turned around to reveal her tear-stained face to him and looked up. "I've changed everything. The future isn't going to be what it was _supposed_ to be." Usagi said, choking slightly.

"The future is what you make it, Usagi, and it's up to you what happens. Everything will be fine, I promise." Seiji said smiling.

"Arigato, Seiji-kun." She replied nestling herself into his arms.

The Senshi of Korin smiled. "You're welcome, Usa."

"Guys, come on! I'm starving." Shu yelled from the driveway.

"We're coming, just hold your horses." Seiji replied laughing.

Usagi wiped her moist cheeks in an attempt to make everything look fine. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

The two of them made their way down the steps and climbed into Seiji's car. In the back, Touma and Ryo sat waiting. Shin and Shu had decided to take the Senshi no Suiko's car. Seiji started the ignition and headed into town. It was a Tuesday, so he didn't expect it to be too busy.

----

A splintering feeling caused Mamoru to look up from the sunset he had been watching. The connection, the very bond of their love, had been broken. A sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. This is what Setsuna had meant when she had said that the future was changing. The dark-haired man had mistaken this for the far future of Crystal Tokyo and not so soon. Looking down, he realized that his hands were shaking. Everything he'd had with his Usako, with Usagi, was gone. He gave an anguished moan as he hid his face in his arms. When was the last time he'd cried? When Usagi had disappeared? When that dream from his future self had warned him to stay away from her? White-hot tears escaped his eyes as he stared over the balcony of his apartment.

"Mamo, what's the matter?" came a voice from inside.

Natsui. He'd come to like this woman a great deal, but he'd still loved Usagi. Now with the breaking of the connection, Mamoru felt so lost. Was he to pursue Koji-dono or pine over his lost Usako? He had never been this confused in his entire life. Not even when Zoicite had been trying to kill Sailor Moon with his ice spike and he had to decide whether to save her or let her die. By this time, Natsui had come outside to check on him. She'd been visiting him and reassuring him that Usagi would return. When she saw his broken state, a frightened look molded her facial features.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Mamoru didn't answer for a moment. "My connection with Usagi has shattered. The future has changed. We are no longer to be together." He said in a pained tone.

Natsui wrapped her arms around him. What was she to say? She wasn't any good with situations like this. Something then hit her. All things happened for a reason no matter what people think. She stepped back from Mamoru and smiled a small smile. It was now that she realized that she might never see her beloved Troopers again.

"There's a purpose for everything, Mamo-sama. You may not see it now, but it'll get clearer over time. I don't mean to sound cold or cruel, but that's what I was told by a good friend." Natsui said gently.

The raven-haired man looked down at her uncertainly. His blue eyes were glazed and his cheeks were damp with tears. Perhaps it was Fate that Natsui had been sent here even if it was only for her to tell him this. Mamoru looked back out at the sunset. He was still very confused about things. Even this sort of wound couldn't possibly heal with time.

"Mamo-sama?"

A blush crept over Natsui's cheeks as he turned his head to look back at her. She took a deep breath and a step closer. It was now or never. With trembling hands, the brunette took Mamoru's face in her hands and clumsily placed her lips over his. The former's eyes widened for a moment. Surprisingly, this felt so right. He closed his eyes and slowly reacted to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Natsui. The two parted after a few seconds.

"Gomen ne, Mamo-sama. I had to know whether to give up or not." Natsui replied in a weak voice.

Mamoru shook his head. "Iie, there's nothing to be sorry for." A soft smile crossed his face. "You got the reaction you wanted though, ne?" he asked.

"Hai. That really surprised me, but I'm happy."

"I think we'll both be happy from now on, Natsui-sama."

There you have it ladies and gents. I'm sorry if that seemed too short, but I'm lucky to get that much out. Please remember to review! I thank all of my readers out there. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have enough self-esteem to put this story on ff.net!

Aeden


	9. Youjakai's Trap

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me. ::pouts::

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! With all the stuff I've had to do, I've been really busy lately. I had my Senior Prom last weekend and this Saturday (tomorrow), I'm graduating. Go me! Anyway, I've gotten chapter nine done for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy it! Remember, five reviews! Also, the coupling is still **Usagi/Seiji**. Enjoy! .

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Nine:

The family restaurant that belonged to Shu's uncle was actually a small place. It was on one of the side streets, but received plenty of business all the same. As Usagi stepped in through the doors, she was assailed by the smell of lemon and soy sauce. Red carpet covered the floor and the walls had matching paint. Chinese décor was everywhere from decorative wall scrolls to large porcelain vases. A few couples were scattered here and there around the restaurant.

"Ohayo! It's good to see you boys again!" came a voice from behind the desk.

"Uncle Ghen! Gomen, we haven't had time to stop in lately." Shu replied, gripping the older man in a hug. "A lot has been going on."

The older man that stood before him laughed gently. "I understand how it is to be busy." Peeking around his nephew, the graying-haired Ghen grinned when he saw Usagi. "Especially when it comes to having found a girl, Shu."

"Uncle Ghen!" Shu whined, fire rising into his cheeks. "Usagi's not my girlfriend."

"Sure she's not." His uncle replied with a wink. "As for this lovely young lady, what's your name dear?"

Usagi stepped forward to stand beside Shu. "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi." She said with a bow. "It's nice to meet you."

Ghen stuck his hand over the desk and took hers, shaking it. "I'm Layfang Ghen, Shu's uncle. Pleased to meet you."

A loud growling noise filled the air as the six of them stood there. Usagi blushed as she laughed sheepishly. Ghen found this all too amusing and let out a laugh before showing them to a table himself. Once they were seated, they all glanced at the menu quickly and the five Troopers order because they knew their favorites by heart. Usagi looked a few more second before deciding on General Tao's chicken. Their sodas were brought to them and all they had to do now was wait.

"What is your school like?" Usagi asked. "Is it big?"

Shin took a sip of his Coke before he replied. "It's an average size school. It only seems bigger when the girls flock over Seiji and Ryo." He said with a broad smile.

Usagi laughed. "That sounds like something Minako would do. She and Makoto would follow them around."

"What's your school like, Usa?" Ryo asked.

"Well, it's pretty big, demo most of the people pass their entrance exams, so they deserve to be there. Juuban is big district. Haruka and Michiru are in their last year of it. They plan on going to the University of Tokyo." She explained.

Seiji pushed his blonde bangs out of his eye only to have them fall right back. "It sounds like Tokyo really grows up in the future."

"Hai, how many people are there now?" Touma asked.

"Uh, I'm not really sure." Usagi stated, trying to recall an answer. "Not quite a billion yet."

"The population must skyrocket then!" Shu said rather loudly, but Usagi's attention was diverted.

Shin turned to see what she was so gazing so intently at. A group of people had just entered the restaurant and was making their way further inside. Usagi was transfixed with this group of people. It was a group of young women and a man. The man had jet-black hair and tiger blue eyes just like Ryo's. He gazed at Usagi and smiled.

----

She had been about to say something else to add to the conversation when she'd felt it. Something was off. The negative energy was overwhelming and it was coming from somewhere close by. Usagi couldn't believe her eyes. Blinking a few times to see if her eyes were deceiving her, the people she'd just seen come in were still there. Her eyes were full to the brim with tears and a happy smile spread over her face. A happy exclamation caused the guys to turn and look at what she was focused on.

"Minna-chan!" she shouted happily.

Bounding out of her seat quickly, Usagi rushed to the group of people that stood by the desk. The man stepped forward with a warm expression, but he had cold eyes. Seiji noticed that much. He didn't trust this guy.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, launching herself into his arms. "How did all of you get here?"

"My silly Usako, you should've known that we'd have found a way to find you. We do have Setsuna-sama, you know." He said with a chuckle. Usagi wiped her free-falling tears.

"It's wonderful that all of you are here. I was thinking that I'd never see any of you again." She sniffled.

"Well, we did find you, Ondongo-atama." Said the fiery Rei with a smirk on her face.

Makoto let out a laugh. "You can't call her that anymore, Rei-chan. Usa's missing the Ondongos!"

"Hey, where's Natsui? Shouldn't she be with you?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru and Rei looked at each other. It was then that Rei took a step forward. "I have to speak to you outside, Ondongo. It's important."

"Ok, Rei-chan."

The two of them stepped out of the restaurant and into the alley. Usagi looked around quickly. A cold feeling rushed over her from the some unknown crevasse somewhere in the walls. It was then that Usagi felt unsafe being alone with Rei. The sooner that she back inside with Touma, Shin, and the others, the better.

"What did you have to tell me, Rei-chan?" she asked in a shaky voice.

The raven-haired priestess smirked and her eyes flashed to a blue color. "Your time with the Troopers is up, Tsuki no Hime. It's time to pay a visit to Lord Arago."

Usagi gasped. This wasn't the Rei-chan she knew. This had to be some sort of youma. She clasped the brooch on her shirt as she began backing down the alley toward the street. The negative energy whipped around her with such force that she was almost blown from her feet. Holding up her brooch, Usagi thought the only way for her to safely exit the situation was to fight her way out of it.

"Moon Eternal Power! Make-up!"

In a display of ribbons and light, Sailor Moon stood before the false Rei. This made the monster even happier. Sailor Moon stood in a defensive position as she stared into the blue eyes of the woman in front of her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked.

"I am merely a soldier like yourself, Hime." She said. "I have a mission to complete by retrieving you for my master."

"Chaos." Sailor Moon breathed.

"I suppose that is what you call him. He is now a part of my Lord Arago." The woman said.

"I refuse to give into Chaos!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Oh, little Tsuki no Hime, you have no choice. Ran Sei Zan!" she shouted.

Screaming energy came flying from two long Sais that she had pulled from some sub-space pocket. Sailor Moon managed to dodge the first wave, which went flying into the front window of a shop, but was hit full force by the second. The attack sent her flying from the alley into the street. The noise of the battle had drawn the attention of several young men from inside the restaurant.

----

As Usagi had left to confront the people that were her friends from Tokyo, the Troopers looked at each other in confusion. How had they arrived here in this time? If these were Usagi's friends, then where was Natsui? Question after question flew through their brains like lightning as they watched the scene unfold before them. A girl with long black hair stepped closer to Usagi and led her outside for what looked like a private word. The man, Mamoru, stood by the door as if he were waiting for something.

It was then that Seiji's body went rigid in his chair. A huge amount of energy had just been released. Before that, a slight discharge of negative energy could be felt. After that small discharge, Mamoru had disappeared out the door. Not two minutes after he'd gone, a loud crash and a splintering of glass were heard from the front of the restaurant. The din caused most of the occupants to rush to the nearby window. The Troopers followed suite. Blue energy came flying from the alley and Sailor Moon came hurling behind it not a split second after. There was some sort of trouble out there. Gripping his kanji ball in his fist, Seiji moved to the door. Touma saw his best friend and followed him. Soon, the rest of the troopers were standing in the street facing Mamoru and Rei.

The raven-haired girl had Sailor Moon by the collar of her fuku and was ready to stab her with her Sai, but her attention was averted when the five young men made themselves present. A grin formed on her face instead. "So the little Troopers decide to come play after all." She said in an acidic tone, slicing a neat line across Sailor Moon's cheek. "There's nothing you can do to save the Tsuki no Hime, now. She's ours."

"Let her go." Ryo said forcefully. "I don't know who you are or what you've done with Usagi, but let Sailor Moon go."

Rei let out a laugh as she looked down at the blonde Senshi of the Moon. "So you haven't told them yet, Hime? Now's your chance. Aw, you don't want to speak? Fine."

The girl kicked Sailor Moon savagely in the stomach and let go of her collar. The Senshi rolled to a stop on her stomach and didn't get up. Shin rushed over to her quickly in an attempt to rouse her. Mamoru laughed from behind them. The four remaining Troopers turned to face him. A cold twisted look had taken over his features.

"So you want the Tsuki no Hime as well? She really is an incredible girl. She's just so many people at once: Sailor Moon, Serenity-hime, Sailor Cosmos," he paused for a bit before continuing. "Tsukino Usagi."

The Troopers exchange confused glances. "What are you talking about? Usagi isn't Sailor Moon." Shu said confidently.

"You think you know her, don't you? Well, you don't know the half of it." The man said moving to Sailor Moon slowly. Shin rose to his feet.

"You won't touch her." He said coldly.

"Won't I, Suiko?"

Mamoru pushed Shin aside and another transparent form hovered over him. Soon, the form melted into reality and Mamoru was discovered to be Rajura. He barked a laugh as he knelt on one knee in front of Sailor Moon. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pulled her head up.

"Rei-chan." She murmured quietly. Sailor Moon pulled her eyes open enough for her to see out of them.

The figure that was Rei seemed to melt in front of her. A woman with blue-black hair and blue eyes stood in front of her. She had red paint along her eyes and wore her hair in a high ponytail. Her Sais were casually hanging at her sides. Touma growled as he realized who it really was.

"Kayura."

"In the flesh, Tenku. Aren't you all glad to see me?" she said in a pleased voice.

"Kayura let them see who their heroine really is." Rajura said with pleasure.

The current bearer of the Oni armor smirked as she placed her hands around Sailor Moon's pale slender neck. She began to glow a fuchsia color as she screamed in pain. Shin stepped forward to stop Kayura, but Seiji held his arm out. Within a few minutes, the glow stopped and Sailor Moon fell to her knees. Her fuku disappeared in a flutter of red ribbon leaving only a wounded and dirty Usagi. Seiji was speechless at the sight that was before him. So what Rajura said was true. Usagi was Sailor Moon and the Tsuki no Hime they were looking for. Why hadn't she told them? _Because you didn't tell her either_ said the voice inside his head. Of course. They hadn't told her about their powers and she must have discovered them somehow. That must have been part of the pain that he felt from her. They'd been keeping a secret from her so she was keeping one from them. Korin no Seiji felt like a horrible liar.

The others were just as shocked as Seiji was. Shin felt as if his insides were going to crush themselves together and grind themselves to pulp. They had been hurting Usagi and he couldn't stop them. Touma clenched his fist and stared at the ground. Usagi had been trying to protect them and he wasn't going to let Rajura get away with this. Shu looked at Usagi's still figure. She was the Tsuki no Hime. He didn't understand what was happening around him. A growl escaped Ryo's throat. He would have revenge for the mistreatment of his friend.

"You'll pay for this, Rajura and you too, Kayura. You can't hurt my friend and get away with it." He spat.

"Oh, so little Rekka wants to play? How about we play a game of hide and seek." Rajura said, hoisting Usagi over his shoulder. "I hide the princess and you come and seek her. You won't have much time, little Troopers. Ja."

Turning around, he disappeared taking Usagi with him. Kayura looked at them and blew a kiss. She leapt into the air and disappeared after her lover. The five Yoroiden Samurai Troopers stood stock-still. What were they going to do?

----

The portal that Rajura had opened brought them to the main corridor of Arago's palace. Smirking, the Gen Masho made his way down the corridor with Kayura behind him. Lord Arago would be pleased. The Tsuki no hime was now in his possession. The limp Usagi was still slung over his shoulder as he entered the main audience chamber. Arago stood waiting for his prize.

"Excellent, Rajura. You have done exceedingly well and will be rewarded." His gaze turned to Usagi, who was now lying on the floor. "Princess Serenity is now mine."

Rajura bowed from his position on the floor. "My lord, what of the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers?"

Arago flipped his white hair over his shoulder. "We will worry about them no more, but for safety measures, all the Mashos will report to every wing of the castle."

"Hai, Lord Arago." Kayura and Rajura said together as they rose and departed.

Chaos took Arago at this point. Looking down at Usagi, he gave a sigh of longing. He thought back to the final battle with Cosmos. He had loved her then and still loved her now. His Serenity was with him and that's all that mattered. Chaos knelt and pulled the unconscious hime into his arms. Usagi's hair hung loosely as Chaos moved down the corridor.

He entered a room made completely of stone. The few curtains that were pulled over the windows were made of a coarse black cloth. Dark colored cobbles adorned the floor of the room. Huge marble columns were set throughout the chamber. In the center of the room, a stone altar was adorned with more of the black cloth. Chaos laid Usagi gently on the altar and looked the petite girl over.

Serenity's pale skin seemed to glow in the dim torchlight. From the earlier attack and loss of energy, her golden hair had turned silver. Chaos leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. He watched as an upturned crescent moon flickered in the spot where he had kissed. The power of the Ginzuishou would be his. An evil smirk crossed Chaos's face. He took Usagi's slender wrists and placed them in a set of rusted manacles. It was only a matter of time until the full moon came about: Her power would be its fullest then.

----

"We can't just sit here!" Shu shouted as the others were scattered about Natsui's living room. They had long since returned home.

Touma looked at him with hazy eyes. "What do you suggest we do? March into Arago's palace and take Usagi back?" he asked in a quiet harsh tone.

"Yes! Anything would be better than nothing!"

"We can't just go in there without a plan." Shin added, his calm voice cracking. Ryo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get Usagi back. Don't you worry, Shin."

Seiji had yet to say anything of the matter. He was too busy with his own thoughts to hear the argument around him. Usagi was Sailor Moon. It was hard for him believe how such an innocent girl could be a warrior. It was just out of his comprehension. What was even more shocking was that she had kept it from them. A sudden wave of anger burst through Seiji as he stared at the moths that fluttered under the porch light. Usagi his her secret from them, from him. _You're just hurt because she didn't tell you,_ his inner voice told him. _You wanted to be the first to know, but did you ever think that maybe Usagi hear all of you talking about being the Troopers? Maybe she was hurt._ No, he hadn't even thought about this.

Ryo saw the green aura around Seiji flare up like a great emerald flame. The Senshi no Rekka blinked from the sudden jump in aural power. Something was going through the blonde's mind at this point. At that moment, Seiji seemed to fade out of reality for a moment. The leader of the Troopers moved quickly to Seiji's side. Opening his eyes, Seiji's gray orbs contained fear.

"I had a vision." He said quietly, causing all other noise to stop. "Arago has changed. He's become something even more powerful than he was. I saw him taking this Ginzuishou he was after before and forcing Usagi to use it. It would kill her in the process. He's waiting for the full moon."

"That gives us three days. We have to make it to the Youjakai before the full moon or Usa's dead. What are we going to do?" Shin said.

"First of all, we have to find the entrance. After that, it's all a matter of planning. Arago is going to be expecting us, so we have to plan on mass soldier attacks. We're going to need Shuten for this." Touma said, his brain converting to tactician mode.

"You will need me, Troopers." Shuten said, emerging from the shadows. "I will assist you in any way I can."

"We have to find the entrance to the Youjakai." Ryo said in a determined voice.

Shuten smiled. "That will be simple. While they have blocked most of the entrances, they will have left some open. Strategically, I know where these are. I can find the closest one."

"It's settled then." Seiji rose from his chair. "We're going after Usagi. We have three days to rescue her or she dies. What are we waiting for? Buso! Korin!"

----

I want to thank all of those who reviewed! It's really been a pleasure writing for such a responsive audience! I hope you all like this chapter. It took me a while to think of something to write, I must confess. Now that it's out, I want to hear what you think of it! Read and review! .

Aeden


	10. Battle for the Tsuki No Hime

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me. ::pouts::

I'm officially glad to announce that Chapter Ten is up and running! It took me a while to write it, but I had a specific idea that I wanted to go with this section of the story and it took a little longer than I expected. I've been given a lot more hours at work, so I've had less time to work on my stories. I want to thank you guys for your patience and thank all my reviewers. As a side note, if anyone is interested in reading another fanfic I'm working on, please email me and I'll send it to you. The name of the story is Darkness Calls and it's a Lord of the Rings fanfic with my own character thrown in the mix. As of today, it's still incomplete, but I'm willing to share it with whoever wants to read it. Anyway, I'm going to post the Japanese attacks below and the English translations beside it. Enjoy and review!!

So En Zan-Flare Up Now (Ryo)

Rai Ko Zan-Thunderbolt Cut (Seiji)

Cho Ryu Ha-Super Wave Smasher (Shin)

Gan Tessai-Iron Rock Crusher (Shu)

Shin Ku Ha-Arrow Shockwave (Touma)

Koraisen-Quake with Fear (Shuten, yes, I'm going to have him using his old attacks even though he's the Kaosu)

Tochimou-Web of Deception (Rajura)

Darkness Strike-Black Lightning Slash (Anubis, not too big of a change)

Snake Fang Strike-Snake Fang Strike (Naaza, duh .)

Ran Sei Zan-Star Sword Scream (Kayura)

Kikoutei-Armor of Inferno

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Ten:

The Tsuki no hime was still in an unconscious state after two days.  Arago had made sure to keep it that way.  He fed off of her energy to keep himself strong.  The way he had rationed his withdrawals, Serenity would regain consciousness on the night that he had use for her.  Then the power of the Ginzuishou would be his.  The dark warlord took a deep breath.  Finally he'd be rid of those annoying Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

"Lord Arago, there's been no activity reported in the last twelve hours."

"Excellent.  The Troopers have yet to find a way in.  Double the number of youjas at each entrance and the triple the number of those in the wings." Arago ordered briskly.

"Hai, my lord."

Those fools wouldn't know what hit them.  He'd lost Serenity once before and he wasn't about to let it happen a second time.  The frail-looking hime lay still held down by the manacles.  Her porcelain skin had turned the color of fresh fallen snow and her silvery hair had lost its sheen.  The lack of energy had taken away her beauty.  It almost made Arago regret what he'd done.  Almost.  An evil smirk crossed his face.  If using the Ginzuishou didn't kill her, she'd become his queen.  The castle needed a woman's touch anyway. 

It had been lonely all those millennia without love or companionship.  Both Chaos and Arago knew that feeling.  Serenity would solve both of their problems.  A sort of lust filled the symbiotic being at this point.  They would be experiencing what most people did when they were in love or when they had a mate.  Arago quickly turned from the hime and left the room.  The clicking of his armor echoed off of the stone floor as he made his way back to the main audience chamber.  Sitting on his thrown, he smiled to himself.  If he could hold the Troopers off for a few more hours, he would become ruler of all.  He was shaken from his thoughts when a youja threw open the doors and collapsed to his knees. 

"Lord Arago, the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers have penetrated the barrier!"

----

"Shuten, are you sure you know where you're going?  We've been going in circles, or at least that's the way it seems." Shu asked impatiently.

The Kaosu glanced calmly over his shoulder before continuing his search.  "Patience, my friend.  They've hidden the entrances to their world very carefully."

The Troopers held in their frustration as Shuten continued to use his power to find the holes in the barrier.  They'd left that night as soon as Seiji had led them in transforming.  It was now nearly dawn.  That would only give them eight to twelve hours to find Usagi and free her from her captor's hold.  How in Kami's name were they going to fight Arago's youjas and the warlords and still save Usagi?  The hope that kept the five going was extremely frail.  Visions of the weak princess kept entering Seiji's mind.  The sight of her made his stomach turn and he didn't know how much more he could take.  It was about this time that Shuten had located a weak point.

"It's going to take force to break through." He said matter-of-factly. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Shu asked, raising his bo over his head.

"Shu, wait.  There's a better—" Shin started.

"Gan Tessai!" Shu shouted.

The earth under and around the barrier shook and cracked loudly.  Bits of rock and dirt flew through the air as the barrier shattered at the weak point.  Twirling his bo around professionally, Shu smiled as he rested the weapon on his shoulder.

"See?  Nothing to it."

"Could you have been any louder, Shu no baka?" Touma hissed.  "Now the whole Youjakai knows we're here."

Ryo broke them up quickly before Shu sent a fist flying.  "Onegai, you guys.  It doesn't matter now.  We have a way to get in and I'm taking it.  Sure the whole Youjakai may know we're here, but we have more important things to worry about.  Usagi, if you remember."

The Troopers fell silent.  Ryo ducked inside the barrier, followed by Shuten.  The others quickly followed their leader into the Youjakai.  They stood completely silent as they observed the scenery before them.  The whole land was dark: as if no light had ever come to such a place.  The barren ground was an ash gray color that cracked and splintered under the weight of their armored bodies.  Within a few seconds, a mass of youjas rushed at them from various trenches that had been dug.

"Finally some excitement!" Shu cheered as he began fighting the oncoming youjas.

"Only you would find enjoyment in fighting." Shin said, bashing a youja in the facemask with the butt of his yari.

Wisps of smoke hissed from the armor as Ryo cut a youja in half with his kitanas.  "It relieves so much stress though, Shin."

"I thought that's what Seiji was for." Touma said as he sent an arrow ripping through the breastplate of an attacking youja.

The blonde rammed his no-datchi through the middle of a youja as he looked up at Touma.  "Hey, that's not funny."

Shuten laughed at the exchange between the Troopers.  It was amazing how they could fight and still find time to talk and insult each other.  That took true skill.  He used his staff as a bo and ultimately dominated the warriors around him in skill.  The youjas that had attacked him were quickly destroyed.  He began moving toward Arago's palace.

"Hurry, Troopers.  We don't have much time.  Serenity-hime doesn't have much time."

The Troopers continued to fight their way through the youjas as quickly as they could.  It seemed like a fruitless endeavor.  The more youjas they cut down, the more reappeared to take their place.  At this rate, they would never reach Usagi.  The Troopers fought bravely to reach Arago's palace.  The six of them had spread out in an attempt for at least one of them to get through the barrage.  Ryo was the first to attempt to break away.  Several of the youjas attacked him at once, stopping his efforts.  He made a valiant try as he whirled his kitanas with skill and grace, but was thrown into the ashy dirt.  One by one, the others tried their luck, but failed as well.  It was then that Ryo called a retreat and they dove behind a set of large boulders.

Panting heavily, Touma winced from a head wound he'd just received.  The blood trickled down just below the lock of hair that lay across the bridge of his nose.  "What's the plan, Ryo?  We're running out of time."

"Give me a minute to think, Touma." Ryo said, nursing a sword slice in his shoulder.

Looking around the huddle, the other Troopers and the Kaosu were in a similar state.  Seiji sat by Touma, who had removed his helmet and green headband, and was attempting to heal the gash with what little energy he had left.  The blonde promptly ignored the agonizing pain in his wrist, figuring that it was broken.  Shin gritted his teeth as he tried to keep is mind off of the pain of the wound that had been induced by a youja.  The metal of his armor had been penetrated above his left quadriceps.  The warm sticky crimson liquid had just begun to ooze through the punctured armor plate.  Shu gave a sort of whimper as he looked to his water-loving friend.  His left eye was swollen closed.  The redheaded Kaosu said nothing.  Closing his eyes instead, he ignored his busted bleeding lip and his aching limbs.  Shuten's face was bruised in several locations.  Along with their other wounds, various other small cuts and scrapes adorned them.

"I've got it." Touma said suddenly.  "If Shuten can create a light bright enough, we can blind the enemy temporarily.  This diversion will give us enough time to break through the line and into the outer reaches of the stronghold.  How does that sound, Ryo?"

"Considering what little time we have left, we don't have a choice." Rekka no Ryo said.  "Let's do this."

They all rose to their feet, including Shin who was practically biting his tongue off to ignore the pain in his leg.  Following their leader, the Troopers and Shuten rushed from their hiding place.  Shuten made a great leap to the top of the boulders.  Raising his staff, he began to chant ancient words.  The wind whipped around the Kaosu's robes and lifted his red hair from his shoulders.  The golden rings clattered atop the staff and filled the air with a metallic tinkling.  Shuten exclaimed loudly and almost incoherently as a blinding white light engulfed the surrounding area.  Rushing forward, the Troopers attacked the line like massive elemental waves crashing on the cliffs.  All six managed to break through and make their way into the out reaches of the stronghold.

"They're going to find us soon." Shuten exclaimed, leaping over the outer wall.

"We've got to hurry.  It's about twenty minutes to midnight." Touma said frantically as he followed Shuten over the wall. 

----

"Mashos!  Report to the outer reaches.  The Yoroiden Samurai Troopers have broken through our first defense." Said Arago's voice, ringing telepathically through their minds.

"But, Lord Arago, what if they enter the palace?"  That was Naaza.

"Only one Trooper will enter my palace.  I have foreseen it." Arago replied.

A smirk settled over his features as he felt the energy of his Mashos disappear from the palace.  He knew that Korin would make his way into the palace in an attempt to save his precious Serenity.  Neither of them remembered about the past, but he'd learned it from the energy that he drew from the Tsuki no hime.  He may have been the one that she was destined to fight over and over again, but her mother, Selenity had had a plan of her own.  Chaos spun on his heel and made his way to the chamber where Serenity was being kept.  Korin no Seiji would perish within the hour.  No one could change that.  Not even her.

----

"So good to see you again, little Troopers!"

Six heads jerked up to see Anubis appear in the air above them.  The blue-haired Masho leered down at them as the other Mashos materialized around him simultaneously.  All of them were in full armor and had a victorious look about them.  Shuten scowled as Naaza sneered at him.  Kayura eyed him with uncertainty.

"What do you want, Anubis?" Ryo asked, holding his kitanas at the ready.

"Only to be rid of you once and for all, Rekka.  Do you know how very boring it becomes when I am not challenged?" 

Shu growled.  "You want a challenge?  You've got it!  Gen Tessai!"

Anubis easily escaped the earth-shattering assault.  He snickered as Shu glared at him.  "Nice try, Kongo.  Now it's my turn.  Darkness Slash!"

Bringing his clawed gauntlet across Shu's chest plate, the sickening sound of metal being ripped open could be heard.  Shu was thrown into the nearest wall as a wave of soldiers emerged from the castle.  Shin hurried to his friend's side as quickly as his injured leg would allow.  The Senshi no Suiko rose to his feet with a feral growl escaping from low in is throat.  Anubis's lips quirked in an odd sort of smile.  He'd never seen Suiko act like this. 

Shin brought his yari in front of him and closed his eyes concentrating.  "Cho Ryu Ha!"

A great tidal wave smashed into the Yami Masho, sending him flying into the stone foundation of Arago's palace.  Rajura shook his finger coyly at Shin in a negative manner.  He disappeared and reappeared before the water Senshi in the blink of an eye.  The Gen Masho's arm shot out, gripping Shin by the neck.  Rajura lifted him up into the air and looked at him with his blue eye gleaming. 

"Play nice, little Suiko.  You've been a very bad boy."

Shin cried out in pain as Rajura's fingers tightened around his throat.  He was either going to strangle him or break his neck, he couldn't tell which.  Lack of air was making his vision begin to fade in and out.  All he saw was Rajura's face sneering at him and the only thing he heard was the Gen Masho's laughter.  Was this how it was to end?

"So En Zan!"

He felt the blazing heat as he heard Rajura scream in pain.  Falling to the ground, Shin laid there on his back, groaning in pain.  Bruises from the Masho's fingers had begun to show up on Shin's fair skin.  Ryo was by his side in an instant, helping to set him up.

"Shin, doushite?" he asked.

"Hai, I'm fine, Ryo." Shin replied in a hoarse voice.  "Just a little tired."

Ryo nodded.  "One of us has to get in there.  We've only got ten minutes left."

As the Troopers continued to fight on, the number of youjas increased around them and seemed in infinite supply.  Each used his sure-kill, but for every youja destroyed, two more were there to take its place.  The Mashos were also there to prevent their progress.  It was then that Seiji slipped past the youjas and the Mashos.  He ducked behind an archway and regained his breath for a moment.  Looking back, Ryo saw him and nodded.  Unfortunately, Rajura also saw.

"Where do you think you're going, Korin?" he asked in a diabolic tone.  "You've escaped me for the last time.  Tochimou!"

Seiji dove out of the way of the spell that the Gen Masho was casting.  Rolling into a kneeling position, he didn't think he could dodge another attack.  He clutched his wrist to him in pain.  The broken appendage had taken the brunt of the dive and was excruciating.  At that moment, Rajura hovered over him.

"Shin Ku Ha!" Touma shouted, firing an arrow that blew Rajura into the wall.  "Seiji, go!"

The blonde nodded as he fled into the palace.  He was now Usagi's only hope. 

----

Who would've guessed that Arago's palace was so large?  Running down the corridor, Seiji hung a right and continued on that course.  He was so incredibly lost that he had no idea of how he was going to reach Usagi.  Stopping, Seiji had just remembered a technique that would save him precious seconds.  He closed his eyes and allowed his aura to spread throughout the palace, searching for Usagi.  His gray eyes flew open.  He'd sensed her aura.  Luckily, he was headed in the right direction.  Seiji took a few more turns before coming to the room where Usagi was being kept. 

Entering quickly, the moon bunny wasn't hard to locate.  She lay unconscious on a slab of stone in the center of the room.  A frown graced Seiji's face.  Usagi was chained down.  The Senshi no Korin made his way over to the Tsuki no hime and knelt down beside the slab.  His features softened as he looked at Usagi's tired form.  Seiji brushed a few strands of her silver bangs away from her closed eyes with his gauntleted hand.  A weak smile settled on his lips.

"Don't worry, Usa.  I'll have you free in a minute." He promised.  A soft moan filled the silent chamber.

"Seiji?"

Looking down, he saw Usagi pull her eyes open weakly.  Korin suppressed a gasped as he gazed into her silvery blue eyes.  "Hai.  I'll get you out of here." He told her gently.  Usagi's facial features contorted into an expression of fear as she gazed over Seiji's armored shoulder.

"Seiji, look out!"

Whirling around, Korin no Seiji's lips pressed into a line.  Rising to his feet he stood to face whomever was hiding in the darkness.  Slinking out of the shadows, Arago moved to stand before him.  A ruthless smile twisted his face.

"Ah, we meet again, Korin no Seiji.  I've been expecting you."

"Release her, Arago." Seiji growled.

The evil Masho barked a laugh.  "You're not even in here for ten minutes and you're already making demands.  I'm impressed, Korin.  Most others I've encountered would be cringing in fear by now."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Arago.  My friends and I would gladly face you again without fear." Seiji replied.

"Is that so?  Then let us waste no more time talking.  The time now comes to battle."

Arago-Chaos held his no-datchi at the ready beside him.  Seiji ignored the pain in his broken wrist and readied his no-datchi as well.  The two rushed at each other and their no-datchis met causing the still air of the chamber to fill with the clanging of metal.  Usagi looked on as she desperately attempted to free her wrists from the manacles.  Seiji and Arago leapt apart from each other.  Bringing his no-datchi above his head, Seiji concentrated his energy at Arago.

"Rai Ko Zan!" he shouted.  Lightning shot down from the heavens and struck Arago where he stood.  Instead of inflicting damage, the attack seemed to please him.

"A valiant effort, but pitiful nonetheless."

With a flick of his wrist, Arago lifted Seiji into the air with his powers.  Another twist put the Trooper up side down, causing his helmet to fall to the ground with a loud clatter.  Seiji was suspended there as Arago moved toward and stood face to face with him.  Usagi rattled the chains of the manacles madly. 

"Please, Chaos.  Spare him.  I'll give you the Ginzuishou, but please don't hurt him." She pleaded.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Serenity, but this boy has caused me enough trouble.  Besides, if he is killed, Rekka no Ryo won't be able to form the Kikoutei armor."  He turned back to Seiji with a malicious smile.  "That means its time from you to die, Korin."

With a swift movement of his arm, Arago sent Korin no Seiji careening into one of the nearby stone parapets.  Seiji made contact with the stone with such force that his head was snapped back and bashed against the column.  A sickening crack of bone resonated throughout the chamber as his limp form fell to the floor.  Seiji lay there on his side, as his own blood pooled around him.  Arago smiled wickedly.  There was not doubt in his mind that the Trooper was dead.

Usagi cried out in rage and horror.  The sight of Seiji's broken body was too much for her.  A rushing feel of electricity coursed through her veins as she found the power to break free from her shackles and rose up on the stone slab.  An eerie glow settled on her skin as she stared at Arago-Chaos with hardened eyes.  He would pay for hurting Seiji. 

"Moon Cosmic Power!  Make-up!"

Just as the other Troopers entered the room, a blinding silvery white light surrounded the slab.  As the light died down, before them stood a warrior garbed in silver and white fuku.  Her silver hair was done in twin ondongos with streamers hanging gracefully down her back.  In her hand was an ivory-looking staff with a flower-like Ginzuishou resting at the top.  A pair of pristine white wings sprouted from her back.  Only then did they realize that this warrior was Usagi.  The others stood in awe until Touma spotted Seiji's still form lying on the floor.

"Kami, Seiji!"  Ryo placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving and his eyes never left Sailor Cosmos.  Chaos laughed.

"We meet again, Cosmos.  I must say, you weren't as angry the last time we battled."

  Cosmos growled dangerously.  "You have overstepped the line this time, Chaos.  I will not tolerate such insolence from you!"

Chaos laughed.  "That is precisely what you said when you thought you sealed me away in the Galaxy Cauldron last time.  As you can see, you were quite wrong.  I am alive and well."

Without anymore talk, Cosmos launched herself at Chaos with blinding speed.  He raised his no-datchi almost casually and blocked the attack.  Cosmos jumped back.  She had to think her attacks through.  One small mistake could result in her defeat and the universe's demise.  She couldn't very well lose at this point.

----

Eight heads shot up from their current activities.  They had felt the power of Cosmos being unleashed.  Their hime was still alive and in danger somewhere.  The Senshi quickly met at the Crown Arcade to discuss the current situation. 

"Ami, can't you do a computer scan locking on to Cosmos's energy?" Rei asked.

"Hai, I should be able to, Rei-chan.  It's all a matter of if it's strong enough to lock on."

Hotaru looked up at Michiru with hopeful eyes.  "Does that mean we're going to find Usagi-chan?"

Michiru smiled down at her surrogate daughter.  "Hai, Hota-chan.  We'll get Usagi-chan back, don't you worry."

"The energy signature is gone." Ami said, the hope leaving her voice.

"Then the only thing we can do is wait for the next time it appears." Setsuna told them.  They all nodded in agreement.

----

Chaos stood laughing at his adversary.  Cosmos was using most of her energy merely to stand.  Her battered form was a sorry sight to the Troopers.  They had all tried to help her, but had ended up hindering her instead.  Chaos was enjoying himself, however.  He decided that the easiest way to defeat Cosmos would be to anger her and cause her to attack him blindly. 

"Don't be foolish, Cosmos.  Do you really want to end up like your friend over there?" he asked, referring to Seiji. 

The silver-haired girl's eyes filled with angry tears of resentment as they fell on Seiji lying in a puddle of crimson.  Her power level leapt incredibly.  A silvery aura became visible to everyone standing in the room.  Beneath her gloves, Cosmos's knuckles had turned white from the pressure with which she was gripping her staff.  So much emotion was built up inside of the small girl that she began to shake.

"You have made a tragic mistake of harming one dear to me.  For that, you will pay, Chaos." She said in an oddly calm voice.  "Cosmic Moon Power!"

The pure power of the Ginzuishou increased around the room, rushing over Chaos and sending him flying into several of the stone columns.  When the light died down, he rose to his feet as best he could.  Blood from different wounds leaked all over his bare skin and his armor and mixed in with his white hair.  Chaos glared at her.

"This is not over, Serenity.  I will be back."

A cold wind rose into the room and he was gone.  Cosmos sighed in dismay made her way slowly over to the others.  "Doushite?"

"We're all okay, Usa-Cosmos." Touma stumbled.

"Define 'okay.'" Shin said.  Cosmos looked at him in horror.  They all were wounded horribly.

"Please, help Seiji first." Ryo pleaded and Cosmos nodded.

The rustling of her fuku was the only sound that could be heard at that moment.  Cosmos knelt down beside Seiji and was somewhat afraid to touch him.  Rolling him over onto his back gently, she placed her gloved fingers over his slightly parted lips.  There was no breath.  Picking up his good wrist, she felt for a pulse and found none.  She squinted her eyes closed from the pain of realization.  Seiji was dead.  Cosmos brushed his golden locks out of his closed eyes as silent tears raced down her cheeks.  She laid her head on his plated chest as she sobbed loudly.  The other Troopers had made their way over to her and stood with the same dumbfound expressions on their faces.  A twinkling of light caught Cosmos's attention. 

The flower-like Ginzuishou had appeared floating in front of her.  Of course.  She could bring him back to life with the use of her crystal.  A small smiled made itself present as she pulled Seiji into her arms.  _Onegai, Ginzuishou.  Bring Seiji back to the world of the living.  Onegai._  The translucent crystal glowed softly in response.  Seiji let out a cough and then a groan.  Cosmos gave relieved laugh.  He slowly pulled open his eyelids to reveal the stunning gray and a smile played on his lips. 

"I like the new look, Usagi." He said barely audible.  A fresh set of tears burst forth from Cosmos.

"Oh Seiji!  I thought you weren't going to come back!  I didn't want to lose you." She sobbed.

The Senshi no Korin smiled.  "I'm not going anywhere, Usa."  His gaze then turned to the other Troopers.  "How are you guys doing?"

Touma laughed gently.  "When the Ginzuishou brought you back, it must've healed us too, because the wound in my head is gone."

"Not quite. The Ginzuishou only took away your pain temporarily.  I'll heal you all when we get home.   I'll get you all out of here and I'll explain everything once we're back at Natsui's place."

Rising, she had Seiji's arm draped over her shoulder to support him.  Cosmos made sure that the Troopers were all gathered around.  When they were all present, she thanked her lucky stars that they were all alive.

"Sailor Teleport!"

Well, that's all for now, folks. I hope you enjoyed chapter ten! Don't forget to read and review! I'm looking for those five reviews or no update! Thanks a bunch you guys!

Aeden


	11. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon.  Please don't sue me.  ::pouts::

Ohayo, minna!  I'm back with another chapter!  It's taken me a while to get this chapter done with work and all, but it's finally done.  I realized that there hasn't been a lot of fluff in my other chapters, besides Natsui and Mamoru, I mean.  So, I decided to make this chapter fluffy.  Hopefully it's not too sickening.  ;;  I also tried to add the guys into the Silver Millennium in the most realistic way possible.  ::dodges the flying fruit::  I'm hoping that you guys like it.  Also, I realized a mistake that I had made when I was writing in this chapter so I went back to chapter ten and fixed the goof.  Anyway, on with the story and I hope to get reviews!

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Eleven:

"Were you able to get a fix on that last energy outburst, Ames?"

"Hai.  The computer is doing an analysis on it now, Mako-chan."

Haruka leaned against the wall of the Hikawa Shrine.  Her sandy hair fell into her eyes as she clenched her fist.  What was taking that damn computer so long?  Weren't machines supposed to make things faster?  Michiru placed a hand on her lover's shoulder, sensing her frustration.  The Senshi of Neptune turned her head to glance over to Mamoru, who had his arms wrapped around Natsui's waist from behind.  Setsuna had called them immediately after the appearance of the second release of energy made by the Ginzuishou.  All of Usagi's Senshi were worried.  Why would there have been cause for such energy if she hadn't been in trouble?  Ami let out a triumphant exclamation, causing them all to look up.

"What did you find?" Haruka asked quickly.

"We've been making a mistake this whole time." Ami explained.  "We've been looking for Usagi in another time when we should've been looking for her in another dimension.  That's why Setsuna couldn't find her."

The Senshi, Mamoru, and Natsui stood silent.  Setsuna looked at her staff, which had materialized in her hand.  "Then we know what we must do.  I fear there is no way for us to travel to this dimension, but I have a feeling that Usagi will return to our dimension on her own."

"How do you know for sure?" Minako asked.

"Chaos is returning to this dimension as we speak.  As Sailor Cosmos, Usagi can move through the dimensions as she sees fit, but does not know this.  She will return to us in order to defeat Chaos a second time." Setsuna informed them.

"Setsuna, are you certain?  There must be some mistake—"

"Iie, Luna.  There is no mistake.  Chaos escaped the Galaxy Cauldron and moved elsewhere to regain his former strength.  He is returning with a new body.  I have seen it through the sands of time."

Natsui gasped, causing all eyes to fall on her.  "Arago.  That's why he must have gone.  This Chaos that you're talking about must have found the remains of Arago and fused with them to make a new body."

"What do you mean, Natsui-sama?" Mamoru asked her gently.

"The five guys that I told you about have powers that are a lot like yours.  They're the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers who fight to protect Ningenkai from the Youjakai.  Arago was the all-powerful entity that ruled this realm and the four Seasonal Mashos that served under him.  When Ryo defeated him, we all thought that he was destroyed for good.  We were terribly wrong, it seems." Natsui said, looking up at him.

"Will Usagi be bringing these Troopers with her?" Rei asked, suddenly curious.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'd be a big help." Artemis said.  "Maybe they'll end up like the Starlights and help us out for a while."

"Can't you tell us, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Gomen ne, but I'm not permitted to reveal anymore of the future to you.  You know too much already.  I have a feeling that Chronos is going to punish me as it is." Setsuna replied, shaking her head.

"Then all we can do is wait." Said Makoto.

"That's the worst part of anything." Commented Minako.  "The uncertainty of it all, I mean."

----

With a flash of light, five Troopers, a Kaosu, and a Sailor Senshi appeared in the darkness of Natsui's living room.  Ryo moved quickly, flipped the light switch, and flopped down on the couch.  Cosmos sat Seiji down gently in a chair and moved back to the center of the room.  They all had a chance to study their moon bunny with more scrutiny.  She looked like a seasoned warrior just by the way she held her staff.  Her eyes looked so old.  There was so much that was contained in those two silvery blue orbs that couldn't be said otherwise.  An uncomfortable silence settled over them.  Cosmos had gained a newfound respect from the Troopers and undying gratitude from Touma because she had saved his best friend. 

"Why didn't you tell us, Usagi?" Ryo asked, finally breaking the silence.

Cosmos turned her ageless gaze to the red armor-clad young man who sat directly in front of her.  "That's a good question.  Maybe you should answer that one first, Ryo."

Guilt filled the five Troopers.  "We didn't want you to get hurt on our account, love." Shin spoke up.

"Did you ever think of how I felt, Shin?  When I overhead you all talking through the floorboards that night, it really hurt me that you couldn't trust me." Cosmos said with a pained look on her face.

"It's not like you told us either, Usa." Shu said bluntly.

"I didn't tell you because I saw it as only fair." Cosmos replied.

"It's over now.  We know about each other's secrets and we're all still alive.  That's all that matters." Touma said confidently.  "Would you mind telling us your story, Usagi?"

Cosmos nodded.  "It would be easier to show you, though."  Tilting her staff forward, the Ginzuishou glowed softly.

In each of the Troopers' minds, as well as Shuten's, appeared the image of the moon.  As they got closer, a kingdom became noticeable.  A sparkling white palace towered above beautifully kept gardens and guards could be seen keeping their watch.  This serene image turned to one of chaos and death.  Flames engulfed the palace and the gardens as loose stone and debris could be seen everywhere.  A woman with flaming red hair was seen attacking the palace with her thousands and thousands of minions.  A great shadow towered over the Moon Kingdom as the image shifted again.  The bodies of the five Inner Senshi were scattered and lifeless from their positions on the ground.  A dark-haired princely figure stood shielding a smaller silver-haired girl of seemingly royal descent.  As the red-haired woman attacked and killed the man, the girl screaming in horror as she looked on.  Prying a blonde-haired Senshi's fingers from the hilt of a sword, the girl lifted it and plunged it through her own chest.  She fell ground as her own blood spilled around her.  An older woman who must have been the girl's mother stood looking on, her hands over her mouth in shock.  She took a crystal, the Ginzuishou, and sealed the woman and her minions away and transported the girl and the others away to a new life.

The images changed once again.  Usagi ran down the streets of Tokyo at a break-neck pace.  She stopped and scolded a group of boys for harming a defenseless-looking cat.  Picking the cat up, she pealed off the band-aids that were stuck to its forehead, revealing an upturned crescent moon.  The scene changed again to a time later that day.  The cat jumped in through Usagi's bedroom window and began talking to her.  It dropped a broach on her bed after doing a back flip and explained what it did.  When Usagi uttered several words after the cat, she transformed into the female Senshi, Sailor Moon.  This was her first transformation two years ago.  They also witnessed her first battle in the jewelry shop of her friend's mother and the first appearance of Tuxedo Kamen.  Within a few seconds, the images began to fade and they were all back in Natsui's living room.

"There's more, but that would take too long to show you.  What you've witnessed is Beryl's attack, the deaths of Prince Endymion and myself and the fall of the White Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium." Cosmos said gently.  "I believe it's your turn to do some explaining now, guys."

Ryo sighed.  "Our story can't compete with yours, Usagi, but I'll tell you.  We were all selected by the ancient bearers of our armors for the task of protecting the Ningenkai from Arago and his Mashos.  Arago is the ruler of the Youjakai and had opened a gateway to the Ningenkai in an attempt to dominate it.  The first Masho we ever met was Shuten, the Oni Masho."

Shuten looked away as Cosmos gave him an incredulous look.  "I realized my mistake for joining with Arago and took the Kaosu's place when he was killed." He explained, embarrassed.

"There are also the others: Rajura, the Gen Masho, Anubis, the Yami Masho, and Naaza, the Doku Masho.  They all tried to stop us from defeating Arago in one way or another.  Then he introduced Kayura, the Kaosu's only living descendant.  She was meant to take his place, but Arago had managed to brainwash her against the Kaosu.  When we defeated Arago, with the help of the Mashos, his spell wore off.  Now we have no secrets." Ryo finished.

"Then who are all of you now?" Cosmos asked.

Seiji took the liberty of answering this question.  "I am Korin no Seiji.  That is Rekka no Ryo, Kongo no Shu, Suiko no Shin, and Tenku no Touma.  May I ask who you are, Usagi?" Seiji explained with a smile.

Usagi retuned the smile as she stretched her wings out and folded them neatly behind her back.  "I am Sailor Moon.  I am also Eternal Sailor Moon, Serenity-hime, and Neo-Queen Serenity in the thirtieth century.  What you see before you is my ultimate form, Sailor Cosmos."

It was then that she looked over and happened to see Shin leaning his head backward against the wall, his eyes unfocused.  The wound in his leg must have been freshly reopened since the battle with Rajura.  Cosmos frowned.  An idea then dawned on her. 

"This may take a little bit of my energy, but it's the only way to help you guys quickly."

Holding up the Ginzuishou, Cosmos concentrated her energy into it.  A warm comforting light touched each one of the Troopers.  Within a few seconds, all of their pain was gone and their energy was restored.  It was made apparent why Arago-Chaos wanted the gem so badly.  When the light had faded, Cosmos could be seen leaning on her staff.  She looked up at them and smiled gently.

"There you go."

Seiji couldn't believe it.  Even though they'd lied to her, she'd healed them anyway.  All of their wounds were gone.  Even the bruises had disappeared.  This was too much for the silent Senshi.  He rose to his feet and moved out onto the porch that was lit by the full moon.  Still clad in his green armor, Seiji leaned over the railing and began to think.  There had been no doubt in his mind now that he loved Usagi, despite what his brain was telling him.  His heart knew the truth.  She had saved him when Arago had killed him.  Yes, he had been dead.  He'd seen the Kaosu and Luna standing further down the path from him leading into a dense forest.  He would never forget the Kaosu's words.  _It is not your time, Korin no Seiji.  Return to one who loves you and one you love dearly.  It is not your time._  That's when Usagi had brought him back to life with the Ginzuishou.  The Kaosu had been right.  It wasn't his time yet.  A look of peace came over Seiji's facial features.  He would tell Usagi how he felt as soon as she had rested a bit.

A board creaked from behind him.  Seiji glanced over his shoulder to see who had come to join him.  Cosmos stood there watching him intently.  He straightened himself and stood before her, obviously a fair bit taller.  She took a step closer to him and almost seemed hesitant.  What was going through that meatball head of hers?  Before Seiji could voice his question, Cosmos launched her fukued form at him and wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace.  The blonde blinked in surprise before wrapping his arms around her gently, careful of her wings.  He felt her small form shaking and grew concerned.  Lifting her chin up with his index finger, fresh tears made their way down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Usa, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I was so afraid I'd lose you, Seiji.  It was horrible to see you lying in your own blood." She choked.

"But you brought me back, Usagi.  You saved me.  If it wasn't for you, I'd have joined the Kaosu by now." Seiji told her, smiling.  "Besides, he told me that I had to return to one who loves me and one I love dearly."

Cosmos looked up at him.  Who was he talking about?  Certainly not her.  "Who?"

Seiji looked down at her and smiled a small smile.  "You."

"Seiji—"

"Iie, Usagi.  Let me tell you this.  I've wanted to say this for such a long time and now that I finally get the chance, you want to stop me."

"Gomen ne, Seiji.  Go ahead." The moon bunny said softly.

"Since the day you first came here, I knew you were different.  You weren't like anyone I'd ever met before.  I fell in love with you from the very start.  I just thought I'd let you know." He said, a blush creeping over his cheeks.  A gloved hand came to rest on his cheek.

"Seiji.  That day you saw me on the porch and I was crying.  It was the day we went to dinner at Shu's uncle's restaurant.  Do you want to know why I was crying?  I was crying because I felt my bond with Mamoru break.  Our destinies are no longer tied together.  At that moment, I was both happy and sad.  Sad because I love Mamoru deeply and happy because I love you too."

Seiji looked at her in disbelief.  "Usa, do you mean—"

"Hai.  I love you, Seiji."

As if to assure him of this, Usagi stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.  Seiji returned the kiss as his arms looped around her waist.  They slowly broke the kiss, their transformations fading.  Usagi's hair, now loose again, was draped over Seiji's arms as she rested her head on his chest.  She closed her eyes as she listened to the slow rhythmic beating of his heart.  Seiji failed to suppress a yawn as he rested his head on hers.  Usagi giggled.

"I think it's past both our bed times."

"I agree.  Let's hit the hay, Usa." Seiji said, lifting Usagi into his arms and carrying her up the stairs. 

Usagi disappeared into the bathroom where she changed into her pajamas.  Seiji remained behind in his room and changed as well, crawling into his bed that Usagi had used for so long.  He'd almost forgotten what his mattress felt like.  When Usagi returned, he slid over to make room for her.  The moon bunny climbed into bed and under the covers, resting her head on Seiji's shoulder.  Each looked at the other and gave a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, my hime."

"Goodnight, my Korin."

----

He was standing in a dark void and in his armor no less.  Where in Kami's name was he, anyway?  As he blinked, a woman with silver ondongos stood before him.  She looked familiar to him.  It was the woman he saw when Usagi had shone them her past.  So, this was Queen Selenity.

_"Welcome, Korin no Seiji.  I must say, I'm surprised to see you."_ She said.

"Hello, your majesty." He said bowing.

Her musical laughter filled the void.  _"All this time has passed and yet you still have your manners."_

"With all due respect, your majesty, I have no idea what you're talking about." Seiji said quite confused.

_"I didn't expect you to, Seiji.  That is why you are here.  It is time for you to regain your memories."_

"My memories?  What do you mean, Queen Selenity?"

_"It was so very long ago during the Silver Millennium.  All the planets of the Solar System were at peace and the moon was the hub of it all.  During this time, my musume was being trained in her royal duties.  All of her Senshi were there to help her with her skills and none more so than her personal bodyguard, Korin."_

Seiji looked at the translucent image of the queen that stood before him.  "I was Usagi's bodyguard?" he asked in disbelief.

_"Hai, and you were more than that as well.  You loved Usagi from the bottom of your heart and she loved you as well, but it was not permitted for the Tsuki no hime to marry her bodyguard.  She and you were forced to separate, so you were put onto a guard post.  When Serenity was told that she was to marry Endymion, her heart broke into a thousand pieces.  In time, she came to love the Earth prince, but deep in her heart, she still loved you."_ The queen explained.

"Then the Moon Kingdom was attacked and we were all killed." Seiji commented.

_"Hai.  Your friends were there as well and they were killed alongside you.  Rekka, Suiko, Tenku, and Kongo _(AN: I know, I know, those names are really lame.  Those were the best I could come up with! XD)_ were all there.  Each of you fought bravely against Beryl and Metallia."_

"Now that I know this, where was I from?"

_"That is an excellent question.  You were sent from Jupiter on behalf of its king.  You had served as captain of the guard and had excellent credentials.  He spoke very highly of you."_ Selenity replied with a smile.

"Jupiter, huh?  I take it that there was a princess from there too, right?"

_"Hai, the Jovian princess and Senshi of Jupiter also acted as a member of Serenity's court, as did all the celestial princesses.  Makoto of Jupiter, Rei of Mars, Ami of Mercury, and Minako of Venus made up the Inner Senshi.  Haruka of Uranus, Michiru of Neptune, Hotaru of Saturn, and Setsuna of Pluto made up the Outer Senshi even though they were not present during the Silver Millennium."_

A confused look crossed Seiji's face.  "What about the others?  Who were they?"

Selenity laughed good-naturedly at him.  _"You're as curious as my musume, Korin!  The individuals that you know now as the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers were all important parts of our solar system.  Rekka was one of Aries's top generals and was engaged to Rei.  He was quite favored to take the thrown of the fire planet.  Suiko was prince of Neptune and brother of Michiru.  He had become close friends with all of you and that made him determined to stay on the moon with us.  Kongo, being a fierce warrior as he was and also in tune with earth, was Endymion's younger brother.  He was both happy for his older brother for marrying the love of his life and sad for you, his friend, losing the love of your life.  Finally there is Tenku.  He was just as brilliant tactician then as he is now.  He wanted nothing more than to help plan for the upcoming attack, so he was sent from Pluto in an attempt to prevent anything from happening to our kingdom on behalf of Chronos."_

It took several minutes for all of this to sink into the blonde's head.  He and his friends had lived in another time.  This fact was almost ludicrous.  He wouldn't have believed it had Usagi not shown them all earlier.  There was not way to deny it.  One question still lingered in Seiji's mind.

"If she was happy, why did you send her here?  I heard Arago mumbling something about your plan for sending Usagi here." He asked.

Selenity's smiled crumpled considerably.  _"I had no choice.  Chaos had broken free of the Galaxy Cauldron and there was no one else to fight him.  In doing so, destiny changed and fate rewrote itself.  Besides, you're spirit was unconsciously calling for her, Korin."_ She said solemnly.

"I don't understand what you mean, Queen Selenity."

_"She heard a voice talking to her the day she disappeared, Korin.  The desire of your spirit for her to return to you allowed me to use what little power I had left to do just that."_

"So it was my fault that Usagi was taken away from her friends." Seiji commented, guilt once again coursing through him.

The queen shook her head, smiling at him.  _"Iie, Seiji.  She needed to be sent here.  I had no idea that this was the time I had sent you to so long ago.  In a way, I had hoped that you two would meet again one day.  You shouldn't feel guilty, young man.  Fate and Destiny have already changed the future of both Usagi and Mamoru.  It was obvious that they wished for you to have a chance."_

Seiji offered a smile.  "Arigato, Queen Selenity.  I don't know how to thank you."

_"No thanks are required, Korin no Seiji.  I only ask that you look after my daughter and make her happy."_

"I'll do just that, your majesty."

_"The upcoming battle with Chaos will not be an easy one.  I can only ask that you and the others protect Sailor Moon to the best of your ability.  The survival of the entire planet depends on her.  I wish you the best of luck, Seiji."_

With those final words, the darkness around him began to fade.  A voice was calling him from the world of dreams.  _What time is it?_  He wondered as he stared up into the darkness of his eyelids.  The warmth on his chest and pressed against his body told him that Usagi was definitely still asleep.

"Seiji.  Seiji.  Seiji!  SEIJI!"

Whose yelling at Seiji so early in the morning?  You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out!  I'm so slick.  Hehe.  Anyway, I hope everybody enjoyed that chapter!  I'm doing away with the five reviews thing because I'm not going to be done writing my chapters in that amount of time.  Thanks for you cooperation on that!  Until the next chapter!

Aeden


	12. Return to Tokyo 2004

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me. ::pouts::

Wow, it took me long enough to get chapter twelve out! I can explain about though. I had my wisdom teeth out on July 6 and was out of it for a week. A week of being out of it means a week off of work, so I've had to work **two** weeks straight to make up for it. I get an off day tomorrow, woo hoo! I also renamed the chapters, if anybody cares ;; Anyway, it looks like you have a few questions, Serenity Moon2. I'll try to answer them as best I can and I don't mind answering them at all. So here I go:

Question 1: What do "Kaosu" and "Onegai" mean?

Answer: "Kaosu" is Japanese for "Ancient" or "Ancient One" and "Onegai is Japanese for "help"

Question 2: What does "Tenku" mean?

Answer: "Tenku," I guess, would be the equivalent of the English version, being "Strata"

Question 3: What do "Ashiteru" and "Usako" mean?

Answer: "Ashiteru" is Japanese for "I love you." As for "Usako," I'm not sure if it really means anything. It's a term of endearment I'm thinking.

Also, thanks to all my reviewers out there! I feel so loved!!! By the way, if any of you are members of , let me know in your review. Thanks and keep reading! If any of you guys have questions, please ask! I'll answer them in the chapters!

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Twelve:

Shu had wondered down for breakfast that morning and became worried from the very beginning. Seiji wasn't in his normal place on the couch. Maybe he'd never come home last night. They'd all seen him leave after Usagi's explanations and the swapping of stories. With this thought hovering in his mind, Shu rushed into the kitchen where Shin was currently cooking breakfast. Touma and Ryo were also present at the table.

"Guys, we're missing somebody!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Two some bodies if you think about it, Shu." Touma said with a smile.

"No, I mean Seiji wasn't on the couch!" Shu protested.

"That's because he's upstairs." Touma said triumphantly.

"What?" Shin asked, disbelieving.

"Seiji is upstairs in his bed." Touma restated.

"Isn't Usagi sleeping in his bed?" Ryo asked.

"Seiji is upstairs in his bed with Usagi." He repeated.

Shu grinned from ear to ear. "This I have to see."

"Hai, this I have to see." Shin said in a tight voice. No one noticed how tightly his fists were clenched.

Their blue-haired friend rose from the kitchen table and led the party upstairs to the room he and the blonde shared. Pushing open the door quietly, Touma stood aside to let the others see what he'd woken up to that morning. There was Seiji lying peacefully in bed with Usagi asleep on his shoulder and her arm draped across his stomach. He was holding onto her with what seemed to be with all his strength. Shin's lips were pressed into a flat line. He was practically quivering with rage. Touma and Ryo exchanged baffled looks at this. Shu seemed to be oblivious to this display and crept silently in toward the sleeping Seiji.

"Seiji. Seiji. Seiji! SEIJI!"

The blonde Trooper groaned as he cracked a gray eye open and looked at his ash-haired friend. "Shu, why are you in here so early? Do you have any idea of what time it is?" Seiji asked in a groggy tone.

"I sure do, Seiji. It's noon." Shu told him with a grin.

"Nani?"

"That's right, sleeping beauty. It's twelve o'clock noon."

Seiji was not fully awake. He gently removed his arm from around Usagi, who turned over and continued sleeping, and sat up. Stretching, Seiji slowly rose from his bed and made his way out into the hall with the others. Ryo, Touma, and Shu looked expectantly at him while Shin scowled. The blonde merely grinned and nodded his head downstairs toward the kitchen. Shu leapt onto the banister and rode it all the way down before hurrying into the kitchen, acting much like a child who was about to receive a great surprise. Ryo shook his head as the others followed him.

Once there, the remaining Troopers arranged themselves around the table. Shin, on the other hand, remained standing as he continued to cook their morning meal. Touma looked at his best friend with a curious sort of awe. When had all of _this_ happened? It had to have been last night because Seiji had been on the couch every night except for last. Shu could hardly contain himself as he leaned over the table to hear fully what the blonde had to say.

"So, what happened, Seiji? And when, when did this happen?" Shu asked.

Korin no Seiji chuckled at Shu's curiosity. "Last night, actually. Everything just sort of fell together." He replied.

"How romantic, Seiji. Then what?" Touma asked, trying his best to imitate Natsui.

"I just told Usagi how I felt. She said that she felt the same way." Seiji informed them.

No one seemed to notice how the scraping of Shin's spatula had stopped. He'd become completely silent to hear how this whole scenario had played out last night. At that moment it was almost as if the auburn-haired boy could feel the blood pulsing through his veins and he heard his heart pounding in his ears. Heat rose to his cheeks as Shin closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. It was at this time that Shu decided to open his mouth.

"What's taking so long with breakfast, Shin? I'm starved!"

Shin slammed the spatula down on the stovetop and whirled on Shu savagely. "Make your own damn breakfast, you prat." He spat, storming out of the kitchen.

They all watched as the water Samurai left confusion in his wake. What had made him so irritable and angry this morning? Seiji, being an empath, could feel Shin's emotions in their full force. The betrayal and anger that his comrade felt was directed toward him. He'd done nothing wrong that he could think of off the top of his head. The cause of Shin's anger remained illusive to him. Seiji sighed. He knew he was the only one who knew what was happening with their fish-loving friend. It would be best to wait to talk to the auburn-haired boy.

At that moment, a rather loud yawn reached the kitchen followed by the creaking of floorboards. The creator of these noises soon appeared in the kitchen. A very groggy-looking Usagi dragged herself into the room and looked at the others sitting there. She blinked before smiling happily and taking a seat comfortably on Seiji's lap. Shu grinned from ear to ear. Ryo and Touma smiled as well as the blondes exchanged a good morning peck. Looking around, Usagi became confused.

"Where's Shin-kun?"

Silence resonated through the room before Ryo attempted to answer. "We're not sure, Usa. He got angry and left in a real hurry."

This concerned Usagi. It was unusual for Shin to show his anger openly. What would cause it now? "That just doesn't make any sense." She commented. "Why would he do that?"

"It must've been something we said, Usa. I mean he just took off." Shu added quickly. "He called me a prat! Whatever the hell that is."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the five once again. All of the room's occupants were worried about their British friend at that moment. He might not have said where he was going, but the Troopers knew exactly where his destination was. Shin would be headed for the lake at this moment if he wasn't there already. It was at this point that Seiji gently lifted Usagi off of his lap and replaced her in his chair. If Shin wasn't here to fix breakfast, he'd sure give it his best shot. As the blonde began to make pancakes, the others lapsed into casual conversation. The ordeal with Shin had been forgotten for the present. It wasn't until Shuten came strolling in that they had a feeling something was wrong.

"Our enemy is no longer here." He commented in an almost casual tone of voice.

"What are you talking about, Shuten?" Seiji asked, glancing over his shoulder as he flipped the frying pan's contents.

"Arago is no longer in our dimensional stream. He's fled with the Mashos."

Seiji turned around to look at the Kaosu. "Where else would he have gone? He doesn't know of anywhere else to go, does he?"

Shuten moved his head, his green eyes focusing on Usagi. "I believe he does. You forget, Korin no Seiji, that there was another entity bound with Arago. Chaos, I believe he was called. Because of this, he has all the knowledge that Chaos did, including all of his memories of the Sailor Senshi. Unless I am mistaken, that's where he's gone."

Four sets of eyes shifted to the petite blonde who sat in the chair closest to the door. Usagi was staring at her hands at that moment and seemed to squirm under their gazes. Shuten returned his attention to the other Troopers. He looked as if he were about to ask for Shin, but decided against it. The Tsuki no hime looked up at her friends and knew what she had to do.

"You guys, I have to go back." She said quietly.

"Go back? You mean, to Tokyo?" Shu asked.

"Hai. That's the only way that I can stop Chaos from attacking my home."

Touma shook his head. "Iie, there has to be another way. He's luring you into a trap, Usagi. It'll be very dangerous to go there."

Usagi smiled at him sadly. "I don't have a choice, Tou-kun. My family and friends are in Tokyo and I have to save them. You'd do the same for the rest of the guys, wouldn't you?"

The blue-haired Senshi of Tenku fell silent at this and knew she was right. Seiji, on the other hand, knew she had to go. "I understand." He stated softly, not much above a whisper. "You might have to go, but we're going with you."

"That's right, Usagi-chan. You might need our help. The Mashos can be dangerous in themselves." Ryo added.

"It might not be a bad idea for the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers to accompany you, Usagi. Especially if Arago and Chaos somehow discover a way to become two different beings again." Shuten stated, nodding in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Usagi said with a small smile. "We're all going to Tokyo. We just have to find Shin."

"Don't bother, I'm here." Came a gruff voice from the doorway. Usagi seemed to sink in her chair.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shu shouted. A confused look crossed his face. "Ok, how in the hell are we getting there?"

"Good question Shu no baka." Touma said, snickering.

"Guys, this really isn't the time." Ryo commented, watching Shin lean against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. It was clear that he wasn't speaking anytime soon.

"Wait, I think I have an idea, you guys." Usagi said quietly. Pulling out her henshin brooch, she transformed and stood waiting in front of the Troopers. "You guys transform too. It'll take less of my power if you've got some of your own to use."

"Buso! Rekka!"

"Buso! Korin!"

"Buso! Suiko!"

"Buso! Kongo!"

"Buso! Tenku!"

With a flash of red, green, blue, orange, and navy lights, the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers stood before her. A smile played over her lips as she turned to Shuten. He seemed anxious for a moment. A blinding white light filled the room and the Kaosu's robes and staff replaced Shuten's casual clothes. The six of them gathered closer to Sailor Moon. She motioned for them to join hands as she gripped both Seiji's and Ryo's. The Senshi of the moon seemed to be concentrating very hard.

"Oh holy Ginzuishou, take us to the Gates of Time! Onegai, bring us to Sailor Pluto!" she pleaded. The silver crystal radiated a blinding light that filled the room. The Troopers, Sailor Moon, and the Kaosu gripped the hand of the person they were holding as they disappeared from the Toyama that they knew.

----

Mist floated eerily about a centimeter or two off of the ground. It was a dark gloomy sort of place that Sailor Moon had brought them to. When they arrived at their destination, the Troopers disengaged themselves and moved about to get a better look at their surroundings. Sailor Moon linked her fingers with Seiji's as she began to move off through the fog, obviously knowing where she was going. The others fell into step behind her. They were unsure of their path at this point. Within a few moments, a humongous white gate stood before them with a shadowed figure guarding it. Sailor Moon led Seiji forward a few steps farther and then released his hand. She moved a few steps forward in front of the guard.

"Halt! None shall pass without permission from the Guardian of Time." Came a female voice.

Sailor Moon stifled a giggle. "Oh Puu, you always do your job so well."

"Usagi-hime?"

"Hai, Pluto, it's me. I've come back." Sailor Moon responded.

Out of the shadows stepped a woman with long green hair, which was so dark it appeared black. She wore fuku similar to Usagi's and held a staff that resembled a giant key. Her garnet eyes moved from Sailor Moon to the Troopers.

"Who have you brought with you, Usagi-hime?" the woman, dubbed Pluto, asked.

"Please, don't call me hime, you know better, Puu." Sailor Moon giggled again. "These are the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. They've come with me to help defeat Arago-Chaos."

"So you're the ones Natsui speaks of so fondly." Pluto said, shifting her eyes to the Troopers.

"You know Natsui?" Shu asked, amazed.

"Hai, she's here and she's safe. But now is not the time to speak of such things, I'm afraid. The other Senshi are awaiting your return, Usagi, especially Haruka. She has been quite put out this whole time." Pluto said with a laugh.

"I can hear her now, Setsuna, 'Where have you been, koneko? No boys have hit on you, have they because if they have, I'll teach them a lesson.'" Sailor Moon replied.

With a wave of her staff, Pluto opened the Gates. "I will be traveling with you this time, Usa-hime, so you won't have to worry about getting lost in the void. Now, link hands and do not let go for any reason. Concentrate on your destination and we will arrive all the quicker. You will tell us of your time in the other dimension once we arrive. I'm sure much has happened." She said, her garnet eyes dancing with amusement when they fell on Seiji.

As they all linked hands, Pluto entered first through the Gates. The others followed quickly behind her. It seemed like they had only been floating mere seconds ago when their feet were planted on solid ground again. Sailor Moon stepped away from them, her transformation melting. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and looked up toward the moon. When she opened her eyes again, she looked down at her attire. It had changed, oddly enough, into her school uniform. Setsuna stood beside her in normal clothes as well. Looking back, the Troopers and Shuten were wearing casual clothes as well. She looked at them as she jumped into Seiji's arms happily.

"We're in Juuban Park!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm home!"

The Troopers looked around them in a slight awe. Shuten smiled at the beauty of the future. Setsuna smiled at the reactions as well. "Come now, Usagi. The Senshi are all waiting at the temple."

----

Seven Senshi, Natsui, Mamoru, and the guardian cats sat about in different places around Rei's room. Tension filled the room as silence reigned. Makoto, Minako, and Ami were engaged in a card game at the table while Rei was sitting Indian-style on her bed meditating. Hotaru sat watching the game intently. Mamoru sat on a mat with Natsui sat beside him as he stroked his thumb over her knuckles absentmindedly. Haruka stood with her back propped against the doorframe as she gazed out the door intently. Michiru shook her head as she watched the sandy-haired girl. Luna and Artemis lay curled up on the bed with Rei. A deep growl emitted from Haruka caused all other activities to stop and all attention to focus on her.

"Dammit, why did Setsuna call us all here and then not show up herself?" she barked suddenly.

"Calm down, Ruka-sama, there's probably a good explanation for this." Ami said gently. It was that moment that the Senshi of Uranus smiled as she moved out of the door.

Hotaru moved to her feet as well and hurried to the door to see what her foster parent was looking at. Upon seeing the sight herself, she gave an excited squeal and ran down the porch to meet their guests. "Usagi-mama!"

The blonde girl moved out from behind Setsuna and knelt to embrace the ebony-haired girl, revealing six males as she did so. Haruka's eyes shifted to these strangers and narrowed. By this time, the other Senshi, Natsui, and Mamoru had moved to the door as well. Minako couldn't contain her joy any longer as she let out a happy shriek and ran toward their princess. Usagi met her half way as the two collided in a strong embrace. Tears tumbled down Minako's face as she released her grip on Usagi a bit and looked back at her. It seemed like she was the same Usagi, but different somehow. The other Senshi followed her example as they rushed to their friend. Usagi couldn't fight her tears of joy any longer. The Troopers exchanged glances and smiled at each other. They were glad that Usagi could finally come home.

"You're acting like a big baby, Ondongo atama." Rei said, wiping tears from her own eyes.

"We didn't think you'd ever get back, Usa-chan. Your parents have been so worried. The police stopped looking a long time ago. Motoki has gotten sick." Makoto said softly.

Ami nodded to affirm this information. "Your okaa-san has been so worried. Sometimes Shingo still shows up at the temple asking for you, Usagi-chan."

"Oh Kami, they didn't deserve to be hurt like that." Usagi said, covering her mouth with her hands. "All this time and they never knew about my secret."

Luna leapt up on Usagi's shoulder, nuzzling her head against her cheek. The brown-eyed cat fought to control her voice before she spoke. "Welcome home, Usagi-chan. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Luna." She replied, scratching her guardian behind the ears.

A brunette with green eyes stepped forward, looking at the six men that stood behind their hime suspiciously. "Who are they, Usa?"

"Ryo!"

Natsui broke free of her shock as she bounded forward to greet the newcomers. All of those present turned to watch as she engulfed the tiger-eyed boy in a tight hug. The boy called Ryo let out a slightly embarrassed laugh as he returned the hug. Natsui pulled back with tears shimmering in her eyes. She proceeded to embrace all of the others, calling them by name as she did so. Usagi smiled as she looked on.

"You must be Koji Natsui." She said before giving a polite bow. "Arigato. I've been staying at your house while I was in Toyama. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi."

"You're welcome Usagi. Watashi wa Koji Natsui. It's been a pleasure meeting all of your friends." Natsui replied, bowing as well. "I'd have welcomed you properly into my home, but I was here." She explained with a giggle.

Usagi turned to stare at her Senshi. "Minna-chan. Gomen ne, I didn't know I could come back on my own or I would have been here sooner." She told them, bowing. Rei stepped forward, choking back another happy sob.

"Stand up, Ondongo atama. We're just glad to have you home, you know that." The young miko told her.

"Oh Rei!"

Usagi launched herself into her friend's arms, sobbing happily as the violet-eyed priestess cried silently. Haruka smiled happily as she pulled Michiru into her arms. The Troopers also smiled happily as their little blonde bunny was reunited with her companions. Usagi broke away from Rei and wiped her eyes, resting them on a certain dark-haired blue-eyed man. Her heart seemed to freeze as blue landed on blue. She felt her breath catch in her throat, but she knew she had to say something.

"Mamo-chan, um, Mamoru." Her voice sounded strained and thin in her own ears. She called him Mamo-chan out of habit.

Mamoru's gaze was unwavering as he spoke. "Usako, Usagi. Then it's true. Our bond is broken. Does that mean…?"

"Hai. We're no longer destined to be together. Gomen ne, Mamoru, but things have happened while I was away." Usagi told him turning and moving to take Seiji's hand. Mamoru nodded.

"Hai, things have happened while you were away. I'm not angry with you for finding someone else, Usagi-chan. Our love was beautiful while it lasted, but as Fate and Destiny see it, it wasn't meant to last forever. Besides, I've found someone else too." Mamoru replied with a smile. As if on cue, Natsui moved into his arms. Usagi smiled happily.

"Then there's no reason for us to be angry at one another." She said, turning to the others. "Let's go into Rei-chan's room so we can introduce one another. It'll probably be easier that way."

The raven-haired miko led the Troopers and the Senshi into her room silently. Her grandfather was out running errands, so he wouldn't be back to ask questions until later. Usagi looked around quickly. Everything was as it had been before she'd disappeared. The table, the cushions, Rei's bed, they were all still in the exact same spot. Even her manga collection was right were she'd left it. Rei's room was as spick and span as it always was; there was no trace of dirt or mess anywhere. Usagi lowered herself onto her own cushion after she slipped her shoes off by the door. The other Senshi had followed suite before sitting at their designated places around the table. The Troopers removed their shoes as well before sitting down in various places. Seiji knelt down next to Usagi, kissing her gently on the cheek. Ryo and Shin took a seat by the window as Shu and Touma sat on the floor by the door. Natsui made herself comfortable on Mamoru's lap.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's find out who all of you cute guys are." Minako said with a wink.

"How much did Natsui tell you?" The ebony-haired young man uttered quietly.

Ami looked at him and smiled gently. "She told us everything. Can you tell us who you are, please?"

"Hai, my name is Sanada Ryo."

The blue-haired young man spoke next. "I'm Hashiba Touma."

"Layfang Shu!" a boy with ash-colored hair called out.

"Mouri Shin." An auburn-haired boy said quietly.

All eyes turned to the blonde sitting beside Usagi. He seemed unbothered by the attention. "Date Seiji."

Setsuna looked at the redhead who was standing outside the door. "And who are you, if I may ask?"

"Shuten."

"We already know about all of you. Usa never stopped talking about you!" Shu blurted, receiving a sharp punch in the arm from Touma. "Ow! What?"

The other girls laughed at the playful antics of the two Troopers. Haruka, however, felt threatened. "What do you know?"

"We know enough." Shin replied in a strangely acidic tone. "Usagi is Sailor Moon, after all."

"So it's true then. Chaos is back." Rei mused quietly.

"Hai, Rei-chan. He-he kidnapped me once, disguised as you and Mamoru. He was going to take the Ginzuishou. Seiji was coming to rescue me, but-but he killed him. I was able to bring him back with the Ginzuishou." Usagi said, her voice quivering with remembered fear.

Haruka slammed her fist against the table. "And we weren't there to help! Forgive us, koneko." She said in a rough tone. Usagi smiled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ruka-sama. I'm alive and that's all that matters, right?"

"Haruka's right, Usa. We weren't there to help you out in any way. Had we been there, we might have been able to stop him before he kidnapped you." Makoto added. Minako nodded her head in agreement.

"Minna-chan, I know you feel guilty about this." Usagi started. "There was no way you could've gotten to that dimension, though. Gomen nasai, but I think it was a test of my own strength and will to survive."

Silence filled the room. No one moved or dared to speak. Mamoru looked up the blonde who had formerly been his lover. She had grown so much and the others couldn't see it. Not yet, at least. With Chaos back, there was no telling what could happen in Tokyo next. Sighing, the ebony-haired man tried to relax his tense muscles. They'd defeated Chaos once, they could do it again, couldn't they?

At that moment, the nine Senshi let out simultaneous gasps as their bodies went rigid. Massive waves of dark power had sent their Senshi sense on full alert. Mamoru felt it as well and had a similar reaction. Ryo cringed as he felt the evil as well. It was likely that the others were feeling only half of the evil the rest of them were feeling.

"What is that?" Ryo asked, gritting his teeth and gripping the window seat cushion in his hands.

"Chaos." Rei said calmly. "This is either his way of telling us he's back or he's begun an attack."

"Then what are we waiting for? If he's begun an attack, then we have to stop him!" Makoto exclaimed.

"There's no time to get to our command center at the Crown. Ami, could you find it on your computer?" Minako asked, her Senshi instincts taking over.

"Hai, but we should transform first."

"Ami's right, let's go!" Hotaru said, rising to her feet. The others followed her example.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Make-up!"

Before them stood the Sailor Senshi the nine most powerful guardians in the universe. Mamoru rose to his feet as well, bringing a rose out of his jacket pocket. A golden light surrounded him briefly and Tuxedo Kamen stood where Mamoru had been. Natsui looked on at the warriors that now occupied the room in amazement.

"Impressive light show. Now it's our turn!" Shu exclaimed competitively.

The Troopers called upon their ancient powers, suiting them in their full multi-colored armors. All the warriors seemed to study each other before heading toward the temple's exterior. Sailor Mercury called up her visor and hand held computer and began punching buttons furiously. After a few seconds, she looked up at the others.

"Chaos has launched an attack in the Shinjuku area. There are two youmas and four unknown entities there as well." She confirmed.

"Those must be the Mashos." Sailor Moon commented.

"The what?" Sailor Venus asked.

"We'll explain later." Touma said. "Right now, we have to go!"

"Right!"

I'm sorry that last part is so lame. I love little cliffhanger thingies. I play to write the battle into the next chapter. Also in the upcoming chapters will be Seiji telling Usagi about his dream, why Shin is acting funny, and perhaps even an entrance by the Starlights! I'm still trying to decide whether to pair any of the other Troopers up with the Senshi besides Rei and Ryo. Tell me what you think! I hope I didn't take too long to get this chapter out. ;;

Aeden


	13. Ko Rai Sen: Return of the Oni Masho

**Disclaimer** I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me. ::pouts::

Gomen nasai, minna! I've been having a terrible time with my computer lately. First of all, Microsoft word doesn't even want to open. Second of all, I haven't had time to write lately because of classes and homework and stuff. Third of all, I had writer's block. -- Which brings me to my next announcement. I recently got the Sailor Moon Stars series on DVD and I'm in love with them! ::squeals and squeezes Seiya:: I think Seiya and Usagi are such a cute couple! I personally think that she should dump Mamoru and go with Seiya, but that's my opinion because I really just don't care for Mamoru. Anywho, for those of you interested, I'm working on a Sailor Moon story that posted in the Anime section called _Moonlight, Starlight_ and it's an Usagi/Seiya story. There's only two chapters posted so far, so read and review! I'll stop talking now and let you read. Ja ne!

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Thirteen:

Sailor Moon cringed as they neared the battle site. Evil energy was swirling all around them with such force it was almost tangible. The entire Shinjuku area was eerily empty. Darkness lingered over the skyscrapers like a dense fog while all areas surrounding Shinjuku seemed unharmed. The Sailor Senshi made their way forward slowly, the negative energy filling their senses. The Troopers followed not far behind. Natsui stayed close to Tuxedo Kamen. The brunette had insisted on accompanying them in case they needed medical help.

"We're here. What do we do now?" Saturn asked softly.

"I've lost all six energy signatures now. My computer is drawing a blank." Mercury said, typing rapidly at her computer.

Shu sighed in exasperation. "So we came down here for nothing?"

"Look around you, baka. Can't you see that something's not right here?" Touma snapped.

"Oh yeah." Shu replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

Neptune stepped ahead of the other Senshi. "The seas are roaring. Something is out of place here." She said closing her eyes. Within a second they darted back open. "It's a trap!"

A whistling echoed through the still air. Uranus dove to her right, pushing Sailor Moon out of the way. The Senshi of Wind gave a cry of pain as three slash marks appeared on her arm, part of the sleeve of her fuku sliced. Sailor Moon turned to her with her eyes wide in worry.

"Uranus!"

The boyish Senshi gave her leader a grimacing smile. "It's just a few scratches, koneko. Don't worry about me."

"I'm sure it still hurts though." Sailor Moon commented.

"Don't. Save your energy. This fight might get ugly." Uranus said, grabbing Sailor Moon's wrist, as she was about to heal the wound.

"You were right, Neptune. This is a trap. Too bad Uranus sensed my attack and pushed the Tsuki no hime out of the way."

"Anubis." Ryo growled. "I should've known that it was your claws that injured Sailor Uranus."

The blue-haired Masho appeared out of the darkness. "Very clever, Rekka. Now it's my turn to deal with you little Troopers."

"Don't forget about us!" Jupiter shouted. Anubis smirked at this.

"Ah yes, how could I forget about the Pretty Soldiers, the Sailor Senshi. Unfortunately, I have the Troopers to deal with. I hope you can forgive me for sending my comrades to play with you." Anubis replied in a cold voice.

In that instant, Rajura, Naaza, and Kayura appeared in front of them. Chaos ensued as the Senshi and the Troopers began to battle for control of the Shinjuku area. Anubis targeted Ryo primarily, using his Darkness Slash against the leader of the Troopers. Ryo, however, managed to effectively dodge every attack. Venus and Jupiter were quite busy with Naaza, whose Snake Fang Strike was difficult to evade. Venus deflected the Doku Masho with her Love and Beauty Shock while Jupiter used her Oak Evolution.

Rajura leapt to attack Mars. Using her Fire Soul, she managed to counter attack his first offense. "Well, the little Senshi of Mars can hold her own. I always thought it was you engagement to Rekka that gave you such power."

Mars froze after nocking her bow. "Nani? What are you talking about, Masho?"

"Oh, so neither Selenity nor Korin have told you about the bits of your past she didn't want you to remember. Let me help you! Tochimou!"

The Senshi of Fire was caught helplessly in Rajura's web of deception. Looking around, they were in an unfamiliar place. It looked to be a palace, but it didn't seem to be the White Moon Palace or the palace of Crystal Tokyo. Red stone of some sort was used to construct many of the structures that she saw before her. The emblem of Mars was used many times throughout the palace as the Senshi of Mars wandered aimlessly through the stone structure. Her path led her to a garden of green hedges. Crimson poppies and geraniums filled the mason pots that sat about in various places. As she made her way deeper into the maze-like garden, she heard voices speaking softly to one another.

"Rei-hime, war is coming. I know that you feel it too." The voice was male.

"Hai. I'm not sure when, but the Moon Kingdom will be attacked." That was her voice.

Mars followed her ears around the corner to two figures that sat on a stone bench. One was a young man with ebony hair and bright blue eyes. He wore armor of red and white. His gauntleted hand held a young woman's hand that sat next to him. It was not until Mars took a step closer that she realized that it was her past self. She was wearing a red dress with gold trim around the bodice of the article of clothing.

"Promise me that you won't put yourself in unnecessary danger." He said seriously.

She looked away. "I can't. I'm a member of Serenity's court and Sailor Mars. I have to fight to protect the Moon Kingdom, Rekka, you know that."

"Then I'll fight with you."

"Iie!" she cried, looking up into his eyes. "I can't let you do that. What if something were to happen to you?"

Rekka shook his head sadly. "I couldn't stay here knowing that you could be killed, love. That's why I'm going to be attending Serenity's ball. Besides, Korin will need me for support. If Endymion is present, he'll fall apart."

The princess of Mars slid closer to him and leaned her head on his chest. "Rekka, will we be able to defeat this new evil?"

"Hai. There's nothing that all of us can't beat together." Rekka replied after a few seconds of silence.

Sailor Mars couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. So she had a prince of her own. Rekka, wasn't that the name of Ryo's element? What did all of this mean? She knew that this was Rajura's trap, but why was she seeing this? Shaking her head, Mars tried to wake herself up from her dream. She felt as if she'd be trapped in this world forever.

----

Upon looking over, Sailor Moon saw Rajura floating over a still Sailor Mars. She looked as if she were in some sort of trance. The Gen Masho grinned in a sick sort of pleasure as Mars's face contorted in confusion. Sailor Moon dealt with the youma she was fighting and darted quickly for the Senshi of Fire. Her goal was hindered by Kayura, who spotted her and left Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. The new Oni Masho grinned down at the princess with her cold blue eyes.

"Going somewhere, hime?" she said sardonically.

Sailor Moon stopped. "I don't have time for you to get in my way, demon onna. Moon Tiara Action!"

Kayura moved out of the way with a laugh. Sailor Moon extended her arms, using all of her concentration to turn the glowing disk around. Within a few seconds, it had turned around and latched itself around Kayura like rope and prevented her from moving. She gave a cry of rage as she struggled to free herself.

"That should hold you for a while." Sailor Moon said as she turned and headed toward Mars. Rajura came closer as she skidded to a stop. "Release her, Masho!"

Rajura grinned. "Oh, I can't do that, little Tsuki no hime. I'm showing Mars part of the past that your mother didn't want the rest of you to see. Rei-hime is seeing part of her past that is probably most dear to her: Rekka."

"What are you talking about? We know all of our past. You're, you're making it up!" Sailor Moon stuttered.

"That I am not, Sailor Moon. I can assure you that. Lord Arago has his ways of discovering new information. This he discovered with the help of Korin."

Sailor Moon looked over to a green armor-clad Trooper in doubt. "Seiji?"

"Hai, hime, Korin no Seiji." Rajura taunted.

"Iie. You're lying! Seiji would never tell Chaos anything!" Sailor Moon defended, her knees feeling weak.

"Who said anything about telling? Lord Arago has the ability to enter dreams, little princess. Queen Selenity had a fine little chat with him about the true pasts of the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. Whether you believe it or not is up to you." Rajura said casually.

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

With a cry of pain, Rajura's spell was broken. Mars tumbled to her knees as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Sailor Moon wobbled over to her friend and knelt beside her. Concern filled her face and then hurt when Mars pushed her hands off of her. "I'm fine." She said in a cold voice.

Sailor Moon rose to her feet beside her friend not sure what to think. As Mars moved off to help the Troopers, Kayura broke free. She and Rajura came at once to double-team Sailor Moon. The smooth metal of Kayura's sai pierced her side as Rajura's nunchuka broke her kneecap. Her shriek of pain echoed throughout the area as she doubled over. The Mashos all gather together in the center of the street as the Senshi and the Troopers regrouped. Many were injured. Shu, Ryo, and Touma had seen the worst end of the battle with Anubis. Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Mercury, and Neptune had received injuries as well.

Natsui rushed to Sailor Moon, the med kit her hand. Pulling the small girl back into her arms, she fought a gag as she studied her obliterated knee. Blood gushed from the stab wound inflicted by Kayura and stained the white part of her fuku. Sailor Moon groaned as she bit her lip, trying to suppress the tears of agony that threatened to fall. Seiji moved to her and stood behind Natsui. Little Saturn rushed over to help her hime.

"Let me heal you, Usa-mama. These could get really bad." She said softly.

"Iie, Saturn. The Mashos might decide that their attack isn't over yet. You'll need all the strength you have." Sailor Moon declined.

"Let her heal you, Usa." Seiji said in a firm but worried voice. "Saturn is right, these wounds could get worse."

The blonde bunny looked up at him with pain in her eyes. "Iie, if I let her heal me, what will happen if the Mashos decide to attack again?"

Seiji's eyes darkened to the color of steel as he made his way over to Natsui and Sailor Moon. He knelt beside her and looked into her eyes. "If you won't let Saturn heal you, then I will."

"Iie!" She protested.

His hands hovered inches away from her body as a soft white light surrounded them. Closing his eyes, Seiji felt his energy leaving him to heal the small blonde in front of him. He drove the cries of pain the permeated from her out of his ears somehow to complete his work. Seiji felt light-headed when he finally did open his eyes. Before him lay Sailor Moon who was fully healed. She looked at him with slight anger in her big blue eyes.

"I told you not to heal me, Seiji!" she exclaimed loudly.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway, Tsuki no hime. You'll all die shortly anyway." Anubis spat at them. "I'll make sure of it myself."

"I don't think so." Pluto said stepping forward with her time key. She whirled it in a graceful loop over her head. "Pluto Dead Scream!"

The magenta energy flung itself at the Yami Masho with great force. Anubis didn't move fast enough to escape the attack. Raising the Darkness Sword, he attempted to block Pluto's Dead Scream to the best of his ability. The purple energy engulfed Anubis as he gave a pained yell. He rematerialized at the sides of his comrades, panting for breath and wincing in pain. Kayura turned to the Senshi and the Trooper, her glare dripping with rage.

"You'll pay for that! Buso! Oni!" she said, calling the armor of the Ogre.

When the light cleared, Kayura gave a gasp. The weight of the armor wasn't on her shoulders. Looking over, the armor was fitted to its original owner. Shuten smirked at her disbelieving face.

"Do you think a holy armor will just obey whomever calls it? I think not." He said haughtily. "It has been long since I've worn the armor of the Ogre. I will not allow you to disgrace the armor any longer, Kayura. Prepare to fight. Ko Rai Sen!"

----

Ooooh, did it surprise you when Shuten got his armor back? Betcha didn't see that coming, did ya? I know, I didn't either and I wrote the thing… -- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please reply! I hope to have the next chapter out sooner

Aeden


	14. Oh My Stars! The Three Lights Are Back!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me. :pouts:

**Author's Note:** Hi, minna! I'm back and I'm not dead! I've just had really bad writers' block. That, and my school work has been keeping me busy. Really, I haven't had a lot of time to work on my stories, so those of you who are also reading my story _Moonlight, Starlight_, I'm sorry that I haven't updated that in a while either! I've just started Chapter 15 for _Hopelessly Lost_ and Chapter 10 for _Moonlight, Starlight._ I just want to thank all of you guys for reading my stories and leaving your opinions. Pleeeease be patient with me. I know I take a long time to get my chapters out, but when I do get them out, I hope that they're good enough for the time I've spent on them. Without any other interruptions, the next chapter!

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Fourteen:

A shocked silence settled over the demolished Shinjuku area. Before them the Oni armor was resting on the shoulders of its red-haired original owner. Shuten stood glaring daggers of green at Kayura where she stood in front of him. Then blue locked with green. The auras of each jumped dramatically. The Oni Masho and only remaining descendent of the Kaosu charged at each other, shouting cries of war.

"Kayura!" Rajura called out in warning, but she wasn't listening to him.

"Ran Sei Zan!" she shouted, red energy flaring from her sais.

Shuten leapt to the side quickly and dodged the attack. Twirling his kusari-gama over his head, he let if fly from his hand at its target. "Ko Rai Sen!"

Kayura also tried to leap aside to dodge the attack, but wasn't as fast as Shuten. She screamed as the kusari-gama latched into her right shoulder, pulling her downward to slam into the ground. Bits of concrete and dirt flew into the air, creating a heavy cloud of dust that seemed impenetrable. The Senshi, the Troopers, and the Mashos watched in utter silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Shuten emerged from the dissipating cloud. He came carrying his kusari-gama in his right hand, the blade dripping Kayura's blood. The thickness of the silence was cut by Rajura's voice.

"Kayura!" he shouted, rushing down into the crater that her body had created with the force of Shuten's weapon. He pulled the unconscious girl into his arms and shot the Kaosu a look of poison. "I'll kill you, Shuten. I swear to all that I serve, you will not survive another month."

Shuten stood with his back to the Gen Masho, unflinching. "You've made nothing but idle threats in the past, Rajura. You don't scare me. Clean her wound with great care. Infection will set if you don't because my kusari-gama digs deep."

Rajura growled, but didn't respond. He rose to his feet and retreated to the other Mashos. They all began to retreat as the Gen Masho reached them. As he came to a stop, the others stopped and looked back at him.

"This isn't over. We will win and Lord Arago will take this world. Ja." He called without turning around. All of the Mashos soon disappeared into the still-looming darkness.

The Senshi and the Troopers exchanged glances before turning to go themselves. The darkness was lifting from the Shinjuku area as they exited and moved to head to Makoto's apartment. The entire group was quite unaware of the three pairs of eyes that watched them from a hidden location before leaping out of sight.

"Shouldn't we have let them know that we're here?" the first female voice asked.

"Iie, we won't tell them until we have to." The second told the first.

"I'm sure our fans will still like us though." The third stated.

"Hai." The first voice laughed. "Looks like it's time for the Three Lights to return."

Leaning her cheek on her hand, Usagi stared out Makoto's kitchen window. The others were in her living room chatting about something and she'd volunteered to make the tea since she'd been away for so long. Makoto's apartment was still the same too. The tall brunette had turned on the radio while she was cooking and left it. The song that was currently playing was one that Usagi could never forget even if she tried.

_Search for your love,_

_Search for your love,_

_Search for your love…_

She'd heard that song so many times that she couldn't forget it. Usagi slowly began to think about all that had happened to her during the course of the past few years. Ann and Ail's attack to feed the Death Tree, The Dark Moon Family and the Doom Phantom, and then Nehelania. She'd captured Chibi-Usa to lure Sailor Moon to her death. She remembered it all as if it had happened yesterday. It was so strange.

_You've always been shining so brightly_

_Your face is like a small star_

_I have been treasuring it (eternal starlight)_

_On that day I couldn't protect you_

_I just held my tears of regret inside_

_I am still feeling the pain (I won't forget you, sweetheart)_

With the help of Helios, she hadn't crashed into the ground, but grew wings to save herself and Chibi-Usa instead. They all thought that it was over after Nehelania had been sealed. It had ended up being far from over. Just as Chibi-Usa was about to return to the thirtieth century was when Nehelania broke through her seal. Little had they known that the whole thing was Galaxia's plan for gaining control of the universe.

_Search for your love, the crystals of heaven_

_Search for your love, please don't start to cry_

_Search for your love, I really_

_Want to hold you close to me now_

Galaxia began her attack with Sailor Iron Mouse searching for the true Star Seeds. With each victim that lost their Star Seed, they were turned into a Phage. She had been able to return them to their true forms as humans. The Starlights had been amazed by this and let Sailor Moon continue to save the innocent people. That's when she'd first met them, or him rather.

_Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)_

_Can you hear my voice calling out? (I love you)_

_Where are you now? (Moonlight princess)_

_My lovely princess_

Usagi had been causally walking down the street with Luna draped over her shoulder when she'd run smack into him. So arrogant, so cool, so handsome. Seiya was always like that. She hadn't known that he was a member of the Three Lights until all three of them had transferred to Juuban High School. The Kou brothers, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, worked alongside them as fellow students and also shared a secret.

_Running through the distant night sky_

_Now I make a wish on a shooting star_

_Whispering "I want to be with you" (Please tell her, starlight)_

_As time passes by, we become adults _

_I have finally realized that_

_The broken pieces are not enough (Please stay by my side, sweetheart)_

They'd all grown to know each other and became good friends. As the Inner and Outer Senshi fought the Phages that Sailors Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow, and Tin Nyanko created, the Starlights appeared more and more, Sailor Star Fighter saving her every time. The battles with Galaxia's Phages became more and more fierce until Aluminum Siren discovered that she, Tsukino Usagi, had a true Star Seed. She'd sent Usagi a ticket for the exclusive in flight showing of the Three Lights' new movie as bait. Not knowing what else to do, she took it. Little did Usagi know that she was in for more than she bargained for.

_Search for your love, on the silver ocean_

_Search for your love, the ship floats adrift_

_Search for your love, in this madness_

_It will be swept out of you_

Usagi and the other Inner Senshi soon discovered the true identities of the Three Lights. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki made up the female Senshi group, the Starlights composed of Fighter, Healer, and Maker. The Senshi also revealed themselves and their true identity. From that point forward, Taiki and Yaten forbid Seiya from seeing Usagi and the Outer Senshi did likewise. Both Usagi and Seiya were heartbroken by this and did everything in their power to see one another. It just wasn't fair to them.

_Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)_

_Can you hear my voice calling out? (I love you so)_

_Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)_

_My lovely princess_

She continued to stare out the window at the rain as it fell silently. It was like it had been sent to clean away the carnage that had taken place earlier. Usagi's memories skipped ahead a bit. The Inner Senshi and the Starlights were all in the Galaxia's chamber standing or crouching before her. Chaos's embodiment laughed at Sailor Moon's demands for her to leave. Instead, she decided that she was going to steal her Star Seed. All of the Senshi had stepped in the way to save her and the Starlights. They died protecting their princess and their friends. Tears came to Usagi as she recalled Mars's dying breath. _You're too sweet. Be strong._ They'd all died. Not long after that, the Outer Senshi had died. Pluto and Saturn by the hands of Uranus and Neptune and Uranus and Neptune by the hands of Galaxia. She was alone with the Starlights. All of her friends were gone except the Starlights.

_Answer me, answer for me_

_Right away, answer for me_

_Answer me, answer for me_

_So gently, answer for me_

_Answer me, answer for me_

_Right away, answer for me_

_Answer me, answer for me_

_So gently, answer for me_

Galaxia's defeat had let them enjoy peace for a while. Usagi wiped away tears that had started to fall as she remembered the final battle with Galaxia. It was so painful for her to remember. The shriek of the teakettle made her jump in surprise, calling her out of her reverie. A soft chuckle caused her to look at the doorway. Seiji must have come in to check on her. She smiled at him as she came closer. He enveloped her in his arms and she kissed his cheek gently.

"What's up, Usa?" he asked.

Usagi looked up at him. "Oh nothing. I was just waiting for the water to boil for the tea."

"I heard the song on the radio." Seiji commented. "What's the group? I've never heard them before."

"Of course you wouldn't have." Usagi giggled. "They weren't formed in your dimension."

Seiji laughed with her. "I know that. I'm just asking."

"They're called the Three Lights. They went to our school for a while. Do you remember that picture I showed you?"

"Hai."

"The three guys I pointed out were the members. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. They're the Sailor Starlights." Usagi explained.

"Wait. Aren't they guys?" Seiji asked.

"Hai. It's sort of complicated. When they henshin, they turn into girls."

"Masaka!" Seiji exclaimed.

"Hai! They do!" Usagi exclaimed in return as she moved to take the kettle off of the stove. She carefully poured the water into the teacups with the tealeaves in them and sat them on the tray.

Usagi made her way into the living room with the tray of teacups and sat it down on the table. She served each of her friends and sat down herself, taking a muffin. They then lapsed into casual conversation until Minako fell silent. The rest of their group fell silent at their resident idol's lack of noise. In the blink of an eye, she was up and bolting for the kitchen. The radio was then turned up in volume.

"That's right, all you listeners out there! I didn't make a mistake! The Three Lights have returned to the stage! After a call from their manager this morning, they have announced a return concert this upcoming Tuesday. Also, there is an extended invitation to Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Kaioh Michiru, Tennoh Haruka, Tomoe Hotaru, Meiou Setsuna, and Chiba Mamoru to attend a backstage audience with the band."

All of the Inner Senshi and Hotaru leapt to their feet and let out excited girlish shrieks. The Troopers, Shuten, and Mamoru exchanged glances with each other as they watched the Inner Senshi jump excitedly around Makoto's living room and giggle among each other. Michiru giggled while Haruka shook her head. Setsuna smiled good naturedly. So, the Starlights had returned. They must have felt the evil of Chaos as well.

"Minna, when are we going to see them?" Minako asked, pouting.

"I don't know. Should we go today?" Makoto queried.

"Let's go, minna!" Usagi exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Seiya and the others!"

"Hai!" they all exclaimed in unison.

The Troopers could hardly protest as the girls had already slid on their shoes and were bolting out the door. They quickly followed suite and headed down the hall after them in an attempt to keep up.

The Inner Senshi came to a stop at the Crown Fruit Parlor with the Troopers and the Outer Senshi in tow. Minako had an irate look on her face as she waited for the others to stop their argument. Rei and Usagi were in the middle of a heated battle as Makoto and Ami sighed and shook their heads.

"Urusai!" Minako shouted. "Can't an idol have enough quiet to think? Now, if I were Yaten-kun, where would I be?"

"Did you ever think that they might be at the amphitheater rehearsing for their show?" Ami asked.

"Ami-chan, you're brilliant!" Minako shouted, throwing her arms around the blue-haired girl's neck. "Let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Oi! Odango!"

All the Senshi stopped and whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice. The Troopers exchanged looks and focused on the newcomers. The Inner Senshi let out a collective shriek before rushing forward.

"Seiya! Taiki-san! Yaten-kun!" Usagi cried out. "Why didn't you tell us that you were coming back? Doushite?"

"It wouldn't have been a surprise then, now would it?" Seiya replied with a wink, causing Usagi to blush.

"Chaos brought us back. We were planning on a visit anyway, but Chaos brought us back sooner than we planned." Taiki responded. It was then that Seiya noticed the fairly large group of handsome young men standing around the Inner Senshi.

"Wow, Odango, looks like you managed to pick more good looking guys than just Haruka." He teased, patting her odango.

Haruka fumed. "Watch your mouth, Kou, or your teeth will be down your throat."

"Could never forget your manners, Haruka-san." Seiya retorted.

"Gomen nasai! Seiya, these are the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. Sanada Ryo, Date Seiji, Layfang Shu, Mouri Shin, and Hashiba Touma. Oh and Shuten-san and Natsui-san." Usagi introduced.

Yaten eyed them all suspiciously. "Where did they come from? I get a strange feeling from them."

"What's been going on, Odango?" Seiya said, suddenly serious.

Usagi laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Ano, it's a long story. It's happened over a couple of months now."

"Hai!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Usagi-san just returned to us after disappearing for months!"

"Nani!" Seiya exclaimed, placing his hands on Usagi's shoulders. "What happened, Odango? Why didn't at least Setsuna-san contact us and let us know what was going on?"

Usagi shot a glare to Hotaru before looking back to Seiya. "Because, even she didn't know what was going on at the time."

"Demo, how could Setsuna-san not know? She is the Guardian of Time." Taiki pointed out.

"Minna, I suggest we get off the street and talk about this elsewhere." Setsuna suggested as she pointed behind them.

Sure enough, there was a mob of boy-crazy fans rushing toward the Three Lights. Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her into the Crown. Seiji saw this motion and narrowed his eyes. There was no overlooking the fact that this guy had a crush on his girlfriend. Not wanting to cause a scene, the blonde Trooper followed the two of them into the arcade and was followed closely by the remaining Senshi, Starlights, and Troopers.

They all managed to sneak past Motoki until they came to the back booth. Haruka glanced around to make sure they hadn't been spotted before sliding into the booth as well. Seiya sat very close to Usagi on one side while Seiji sat on the other, giving the dark-haired Light a sideways glare. Taiki and Yaten gave each other confused glances at this exchange but said nothing. All eyes trained on the moon bunny as the waited for her to speak.

"Ano," she began, "I guess it all happened during that storm we had over summer vacation. All the Senshi and I were at the park for a picnic when there was a really loud clap of thunder. It scared me into running back to the shelter with the others, demo, I didn't quite make it. Lightning struck me. I got this really tingly sensation through my whole body and then I woke up in an alley in Toyama."

"Toyama? How did you get there?" Yaten asked, disbelief in his voice. Seiya remained quiet.

"It ended up being an equal trade-off effect. I went to Natsui-san's time and she came to mine. It was a dimension hop, so Setsuna couldn't find me because I wasn't in the same time stream anymore. Anyway, Touma-kun was the one who found me. We ran into each other and he brought me to meet the others. It took a while, but we eventually told each other the truth when I found out Chaos was involved again. They're the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. They told me how they got their kanji orbs and the death of the Kaosu and how Shuten was the current Kaosu. I told them everything about my being a Senshi and all of the Inners." Usagi concluded.

"I don't understand, Usagi-san. Why are you all back here now then?" Taiki asked.

Usagi took a sip of her soda before going on. "Chaos has merged with their enemy, Arago. He's come back here to destroy Tokyo, the Senshi, and take the Ginzuishou. We're here to stop him."

"So what about you and blondy?" Seiya finally spoke up.

Usagi blushed a deep crimson. "Oh, Seiji? Ano, we're…that is to say…koi?"

"I'm her sempai." Seiji said flatly, draping his arm over her shoulder.

Seiya stared at Seiji in a challenging manner. "When did this happen, Odango?"

"Ano, it was after Rajura and Kayura captured me."

"Nani!" Haruka shouted. "You were captured? What was that huge burst of energy from the Ginzuishou that we all felt?"

"That was my transformation to Cosmos." Usagi explained. "After Chaos had killed Seiji, I got angry. It was more powerful than anything I've every felt before. I fought Chaos until I finally used the Ginzuishou and injured him. That's when he left to come here."

"So he's hiding somewhere here." Taiki said. "I think the most logical place to look would be Galaxy TV, don't you think, Mizuno-san?"

"Hai!" Ami replied with a pretty blush. "After all, that was where Galaxia was hiding in the previous battle with Chaos. I'll do a computer scan as soon as we find a place to henshin."

"I agree with Ami-chan. We must find a way to scan for Chaos's energy signal. All the same, I don't want you using the Ginzuishou again, Usagi-chan. It's very dangerous." Setsuna stated as she stared intently at her blonde princess.

"What do you mean, 'dangerous'?" Shin asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

It was Minako that spoke up. "If Usagi-chan uses the Ginzuishou before she's ready to, it could kill her. That's why we were all afraid when we felt its power. We all knew something was wrong."

"Gomen ne, minna. I didn't mean to scare all of you. I just couldn't let Chaos have my Star Seed again." Usagi said staring at her hands as she fidgeted them in her lap.

"We know it hurts, Usagi-chan. Most of us here have had our Star Seeds stolen." Makoto said gently smiling.

"That's why I don't want it to happen again!" Usagi exclaimed. "It hurt me when I lost my Star Seed and it hurt me when all of you lost yours. I was all alone."

"Yeah, it's not like we were important enough for you to remember that we were there, Usagi-chan." Yaten commented sarcastically.

Usagi's bangs fell over her eyes. "I remember that you were there, Yaten-kun. You all were. The three of you kept me and Chibi Chibi safe. I really didn't thank you for that. Seiya, your Star Yell was broken, but you still fought for me. You all almost died for me. I didn't really do anything but cry, did I?"

The whole group exchanged confused looks around the table before looking back to their moon bunny. Rei's eyes narrowed as she felt some presence there. "Usagi, why are you bringing all of this back up now?"

"Rei-chan—" Makoto interjected.

"No, let her answer."

"It was my fault that you lost your Star Seeds. I was just sitting there protecting Chibi Chibi. Rei-chan jumped in front of me. Ami-chan, and Minako-chan, and Mako-chan too. Then it was Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan. Haruka-san and Michiru-san played a trick on Galaxia, but they still lost. I didn't do anything but cry and want to give up. The Starlights kept me from dying."

Seiya shook his head. "Odango, you felt what we did when we lost our entire planet and finally our princess. You were in pain. If I was given the choice to fight that battle over again, I would do the same way." He told her, lifting her chin, much to Seiji's displeasure.

The ebony-haired Starlight let out a gasp as he saw her eyes. They were empty. Something was definitely not right. Rei sprung from her seat and brought a scroll from her pocket. There was evil here and it was swarming around Usagi. Shin flinched at the raw dark energy that had suddenly inhabited their booth. A telepathic laugh echoed through their heads.

_"How do you like my little trick, Troopers?"_

"Rajura!" Ryo exclaimed.

_"Good guess, Rekka, but you didn't answer my question."_

"What are you doing to Usagi, Rajura?" Seiji growled.

_"Aw, Korin is angry because we're hurting his koi."_ Rajura told them with another laugh. _"What are you going to do about it?"_

"Onegai, just let Usagi-chan go." Shin pleaded.

"What are you doing to her, bastard?" Haruka barked.

_"Interesting question, Uranus, but I'm glad you asked. I've invaded your princess's mind. My Lord Arago told me to break her mind. Once Serenity has no more defenses, the Ginzuishou will be ours."_

"No!" Touma shouted. "You won't hurt our friend! Usagi has saved us all at one point. You won't take her away from us again."

_"Who will stop me, Tenku, you?"_ Rajura spat.

"We all will! You can't stop us." Shin cried.

_"Poor Suiko, are you jealous of Korin? He always seems to capture the heart of the princess, doesn't he?"_ the Gen Masho teased. Shin silenced himself and proceeded to blush.

Rei had had enough. She was angry with Usagi for not telling them their full past, but she couldn't let that keep her from saving her princess. Tossing the scroll, she uttered a few incantations under her breath. Rajura's presence left Usagi's body with a spewing of gray fumes. The small blonde slumped over. Seiya shook her gently to make sure she was awake.

"Odango, Daijoubu?" he asked.

Usagi stared up at him with tired eyes. "Seiya?"

"Some guy was in your head. Rajura, I think it was." Seiya replied.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how Rajura got there. Maybe during the last battle." Usagi pondered.

Seiji wrapped his arms gently around Usagi and she tucked her head under his chin. The blonde Trooper caught the glare the Seiya gave him and returned it over the top of Usagi's head. Other than the anger he felt from the Starlight, Seiji also felt anger boiling from Shin as well. Rajura had said something to him during their attempts to expel him from Usagi's mind. Ami blinked and looked around them, giggling nervously.

"What is it, Ami-chan?" Rei asked.

"Minna, we sort of forgot that we were in the Crown." She replied.

The eyes of every person in the restaurant were set on them. One by one, the Senshi, the Starlights, and the Troopers slid out of the booth and out of the doors of the Crown. As they headed off down the street, not one of them were really sure where they were headed. Usagi seemed to be leading the way to Ishin-no-hashi Park. The Senshi all knew that she loved that park and it was very important to her. It was a subconscious choice, but one of the few that she'd been allowed that destiny wasn't controlling.

Well, there's the battle between Kayura and Shuten. It turned out ok, I guess. I probably could've done better, but there are more battles to come, so I didn't want to go too in depth with that one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and be sure and tell me what you think!

Aeden


	15. Internal Battles: Trooper vs Trooper?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me. :pouts:

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Fifteen:

"You have failed me, Rajura. I won't tolerate this type of thing again. Go, your punishment awaits you in the dungeon."

"Hai, Lord Arago."

As Rajura rose from his position on the cold stone, Arago shifted his gaze to the others that were currently stationed in the room. The tension was high within the sheet rock chamber as the remaining Mashos quickly averted their gaze. Those cold eyes landed on Anubis. Feeling the eerie sensation that was crawling over his skin, he raised his head to find his master's eyes trained on him. It was then that Arago's voice pulled him from his trance.

"Anubis, you will be the next to make an attempt to recapture Serenity-hime. I can assure you that if you fail as badly as Rajura, your punishment will be just a severe. I put my faith in you, my Yami Masho. Now, go."

The Yami Masho disappeared quickly within the shadows of that the torches had created. He couldn't fail his master like Rajura had. He didn't even want to know what Arago had in store as punishment. Anubis had seen the knowing smirk on Kayura's face as he'd disappeared. She was _waiting_ for him to slip up. Clenching his fists, he swore that he'd never let that wench get the better of him. It didn't matter to him whether she was Rajura's woman or not. She couldn't, _wouldn't,_ outrank him. Not even waiting for a chance to rest, Anubis disappeared to begin thinking of his plan.

* * *

The Troopers and the Starlights had moved off on their own for a while, leaving the Senshi in a large collective circle. Usagi sat on a bench between Rei and Minako. The others sat scattered around on the grass, waiting intently for their princess to speak. The blonde bunny looked up and looked around the circle, her eyes stopping on the faces of her Senshi individually. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak.

"Minna, there's part of the past that we didn't know about."

"I gathered as much, Usagi." Rei growled.

"I know you're angry with me, Rei-chan, demo, I didn't know about it either." Usagi replied. "I've only been catching glimpses of it in my dreams until Seiji told me about it."

Minako rested her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "What did you find out, Usagi-chan?"

"A whole chunk of our past was cut out when Queen Selenity wasn't sure that we, the Troopers and us, would be sent to the same dimension. We were all involved with the Silver Millennium, though."

Makoto sat patiently as she studied Usagi's downcast eyes. "Onegai, tell us what we can't remember, Usagi-chan. I'm sure that once you tell us, we'll all remember."

"Sou, sou!" Ami agreed. "Come on, Usagi-chan."

Usagi took a deep breath as she rolled the information over in her mind. Setsuna sat there quietly, for she hadn't been allowed to mention this new information. "Ano, the Troopers were from different planets too. None of them remember except Seiji. He said he'd tell them soon, demo, where was I?"

"You were telling us how the Troopers were from different planets." Rei offered.

"Arigato, Rei-chan. Seiji was from Jupiter. He was the captain of the royal guard, demo, he was assigned to be my bodyguard by Zeus. Ryo was one of King Aires's top generals and he was engaged to Rei-chan." Rei blushed at this. "Shin was Michiru-san's younger brother and he was from Neptune. He made friends with the others and Poseidon let him stay. Shu was hotheaded like Rei-chan and came from Earth. He was Endymion's brother and he was torn between being loyal his brother and loyal to his friend, who both loved me."

"I had a brother?" Mamoru spoke up. "That's funny, I don't remember that."

"Hai, Queen Selenity said that we wouldn't remember it because she wasn't certain whether or not they'd be sent to the same dimension." Michiru repeated. "I had a younger brother as well, Mamoru-san. I do sense the waves pounding with Shin-kun."

"Hai." Usagi said, ready to continue. "Touma-kun was from Pluto. Chronos sent him to help us plan for the upcoming war with the Dark Kingdom since he was so smart and so good at making plans. They were all there at the first battle with Beryl and Metallia. They died protecting us and our kingdom." She concluded, taking a breath. "That's what you didn't know, minna."

Ami stared down at her folded hands. She wondered if now that they knew the truth, they would begin to remember things from the Silver Millennium. The silence of the Senshi allowed for every other sound in the park to assail them in all their glory: the chirping of a nearby bird, a mother and her two small squealing children, a young couple whispering quietly amongst themselves, a dog barking. These were all of the things that they'd protected over the several years of fighting that they'd done. The Senshi of Mercury closed her eyes and was assaulted by the strangest things; things that she was certain didn't happen during this lifetime.

_

* * *

Ami stood in her fuku in a grand library. It had to have been the library of the White Moon Palace. Serenity had once again evaded her lessons that day. She was most likely with Korin again. Anyone could see what was happening between those two. Mercury shook her head as she pulled out a reference volume from the shelf. Flipping through the pages, she skimmed through the information on Pluto and its people. A professional war tactician had been sent from there to assist in the preparation of war against the Dark Kingdom. If this person was to help them, she had to know all about their planet._

_"If you wanted to know about Pluto, you could've just asked me." Came a voice from behind her._

_Mercury jumped a little and closed the book. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't believe we've met."_

_The young man that stood before wore a dark blue and white suit of armor. His hair was blue, like hers, but a lighter shade. A piece escaped the green piece of cloth that held it from his eyes and lay gently across the bridge of his nose. His blue eyes focused on her face and a smile settled on his lips._

_"I'm sorry. I'm Tenku of Pluto. Pleased to meet you."_

_A blush settled over her cheeks. "I-I'm Princess Ami of Mercury, also Sailor Mercury."_

_"Well, Ami, let's get out of the library and take a walk. I can tell you anything you want to know." Tenku offered._

_"Alright. Thank you, Lord Tenku."_

Ami's eyes flew open. That was definitely not a recent memory. As she sat there on the grass, she began to wonder if the others would begin to remember bits and pieces of their pasts as well. For now, she all she could do was try not to worry Usagi by sorting her memories internally.

* * *

"What is it that you think they're doing over there?" Shu asked as they stood beside the silent Starlights.

"It's really not any of our business right now, Shu." Touma said calmly. "If they want us to know, they'll tell us."

Seiji nodded as he stared out at the lake. He jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and heard a girlish giggle. He'd almost forgotten that Natsui was with them. "How have you liked it here, Natsui-san?"

"It's very different. The styles of dress are different. The music is strange. Other than that, everything is wonderful!" Natsui replied.

"What about Mamoru?" Ryo asked quietly.

"Mamoru is more than I could have asked for, Ryo-kun. He's perfect, my knight in shining armor. I didn't think I'd ever find him." She stated quietly.

"I'm not sure what happened between Mamoru-san and Odango, demo, she loved him very much. He was her only concern when we fought Chaos the first time. She wrote letters to him continually, even when she didn't get any replies. It wasn't until much later that she found out that he'd been dead the whole time."

All eyes fell to Seiya. He crossed his arms casually and clenched his eyes closed. Shu growled. "What are you trying to say, pal, that Natsui-san did Usagi-chan wrong?"

"Look, if you can't tell already, we don't trust you." Seiya said, opening his eyes to glare at them. "If any one of you does anything to hurt Odango or any of the other Senshi, you'll pay."

"We swear on the survival of Kinmokusei and life of Kakyuu-hime." Yaten told them in a tone colder than ice.

"You have been warned." Taiki finished.

The three moved away from the Troopers to stand by the dock, speaking quietly amongst themselves. Natsui lowered her head and hugged herself. "I didn't mean to offend anyone."

Shin placed a hand on her should. "It wasn't you, love. It seems that Usagi-chan has some very protective guardians and friends, some of which don't trust us."

"How can we prove ourselves?" Ryo asked.

"We shouldn't have to." Shu pouted. "I mean, we did bring Usagi-chan back, right?"

Seiji closed his eyes. "I can see where they'd be very protective of Usa. She's been attacked for being Serenity-hime and wielding the Ginzuishou."

"It's up to them to change their own minds. There's nothing we can do, mates." Shin said quietly as he turned to look at the lake. "There's nothing we can do to prove ourselves if they don't trust us."

Shu kicked at the gravel at his feet. "This is bull. Why shouldn't they trust us? We were fighting Rajura with the Senshi."

"Don't forget that they hadn't arrived yet, Shu." Touma pointed out. "They just arrived this afternoon."

Natsui shook her head. "Minna, just let them be. They don't trust us, demo, you have to admit, you all don't trust them either."

"I know _I_ don't trust them!" Shu exclaimed. "I mean, they turn into girls!"

"We really don't have a choice. I mean, Usagi-chan and the others trust them." Ryo said as he glanced back at the Senshi.

Shin shook his head and turned away from the others, shoving his hands into his pockets as he began walking away. Seiji watched after him as the auburn-haired boy moved away from the other Troopers. It was time to find out what was going on in Suiko's mind.

* * *

The breeze blew gently as he headed through the park. Shin didn't have a clue as to where he was going, but was content to just walk. There were so many things to think about that he didn't know where to begin. First, there was this whole conflict with Arago and his Mashos. Then there was Usagi. He cared for her, but didn't have the courage to tell her. Besides, she had Seiji now. Shin sneered at the mere thought of the name. The Senshi no Korin had always had any girl he wanted with no contest. They fell all over him for his good looks and outgoing personality. He had always been the quiet shy one. Shin had never had the gusto to tell a girl what he was feeling. What Rajura had said was true. Seiji did always capture the heart of the princess.

Shin moved along the path as he let his feet carry him to whatever destination they desired. He suddenly heard movement coming from behind. With a quick look back, Shin saw that it was only Seiji and stopped. The blonde hurried to his water-loving companion and faced him with a set determination.

"Shin, what's wrong with you? You've been acting strange lately." Seiji asked.

"I'm fine, mate. You're asking the wrong person." Shin replied.

Seiji's frown grew as he stood staring at his friend's back. "You're lying to me, Shin. You've been acting angry with everyone except when it comes to Usagi. She's the only one that seems to be worthy of being nice to, to you."

Shin turned and glared at Seiji. "You always get the girl, Seiji!" he blurted. "I finally have the chance to fall in love and you stole it from me. Usagi moved feelings in me that I didn't even know were there. So, go have fun with your koi, Seiji. Ja."

"Shin!" Seiji shouted angrily. "Usagi was given the right to choose and she chose me. It's not my fault that she chose the way she did. You have to let it go."

The Senshi no Suiko continued to walk away from him as he continued to stand there. No amount of talking was going to change the way he felt. Usagi held Shin's heart and that was the way it would stay. In time, she'd see that she made the wrong choice of picking Seiji.

* * *

Seiji kicked at the gravel that littered the path in front of him. He'd since lost sight of Shin, but he really didn't care at this point. His friend was acting ridiculously childish about the whole thing. Usagi had made up her mind as to whom to give her heart to. Shin was jealous of him. The blonde wished desperately for something to punch, preferably his punching bag back at the dojo. Growling, Seiji made his way back to the others who were all standing around still waiting for the Senshi to finish their talk. Shu was the one that spotted him first.

"So what's the deal with Shin? Is he sick?" he asked.

"Worse! He's got the worst case of jealousy I've ever seen!" Seiji exclaimed sarcastically. "He's practically green!"

Ryo studied the blonde for a moment. "What do you mean, Seiji? What is he jealous of?"

"Me!" Seiji shouted, turning on heal to look at his leader.

"Don't you think that's a little self-righteous, Seiji?" Touma asked incredulously.

"Iie! Shin told me himself that of all the girls I had to choose, I chose the one he wanted. He told me that I stole Usagi away from him." Seiji spat with contempt. "That's ridiculous."

"Ano, Seiji, did you ever think it was true?" Shu asked. Ryo could've kicked the bearer of the Kongo armor for that reply.

"Nandai-o?" Seiji asked in a lethal tone. "I stole Usagi from Shin?"

"In a way, you did, dude."

Within a split second, the sound of flesh on flesh was heard. Touma was desperately trying to keep Seiji from attacking Shu again. Ryo, too, was pulling Shu away from Seiji. The exchange of one blow was enough. Shu fought madly to be rid of his leader's restraint. Seiji finally broke free of Touma and glared at Shu.

"What the hell is your problem, Seiji? Ever since those Three Lights guys have been here, you've been itching for a fight!" Shu shouted at him.

"Sah, let me explain something to you, Layfang." Seiji said, spitting the name like an awful taste. "Ever since we arrived in this time, everyone's been trying to steal Usagi from me, whether it be that gender-bending idol or Shin! I'm tired of it. Usagi followed her heart to me and it was a decision _she_ made. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Turning he darted in the opposite direction of the other Troopers and managed to avoid the Senshi during their meeting. Natsui watched after him in concern. She'd never seen Korin no Seiji so angry. It worried her slightly as she watched him storm off in the opposite direction. Shu was rubbing his injured jaw as he shot a glare in the direction that blonde had run off in. He growled some insult under his breath as he turned back toward the lake. There was now great friction between most of the Troopers. How were they going to defeat Arago now?

* * *

Seiya smirked as he watched the whole exchange. These "Troopers" were falling apart. They wouldn't be able to protect Usagi if they were fighting amongst themselves. He turned quickly to his partners, Taiki and Yaten. They had also been watching.

"How can they help save this world if they can't stop fighting with one another? I hate to say it, but they're going to burn out."

Taiki nodded. "We have to be ready to step up and protect Earth. We won't lose the Senshi again."

"They're pathetic. They'll be the first to lose their Star Seeds." Yaten commented as he gave an evil smirk toward them. "I'm not sure what Usagi-chan saw in them. They're losers."

The three Starlights stood watching as the remainder of the Troopers and Natsui wander off into the park. Stretching his arms above his head, Seiya moved off to see if he could join the Senshi. Any time that he could spend with his Odango was time well spent.

* * *

"Minna, are we ready to go?" Minako asked.

"Hai, I think we've been here for a while and we know everything we need to now. Let's go back to the Shrine so Rei-chan can do a fire reading." Makoto told her.

Usagi nodded and rose from her bench. "Rei-chan, gomen ne. I didn't mean to keep anything from you. I didn't know I was keeping anything from any of you. I hope you can forgive me."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Of course I forgive you, Usagi. Don't be so dense."

Usagi let out a joyful cry as she jumped at Rei, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Arigatou, Rei-chan!" The look of joy changed to a look of puzzlement when she saw Touma, Ryo, Natsui, and Shu making their way toward them. Shu was walking a bit stiffly and his lip looked to be a bit swollen. "Shu! Daijoubu?"

"Hai, Usagi-chan. Just a little conflict with someone. That's all." Shu replied.

"Who would do something like that?" Usagi asked.

"Ask you're blonde boyfriend, Odango." Seiya answered, joining them with Taiki and Yaten.

Usagi jerked her head to the dark-haired Starlight. "Nani-o? What do you mean, Seiya?"

"Ask your Trooper buddies what happened, Odango. Seiji punched Shu." Seiya told her matter-of-factly. "You might want to watch yourself."

"Iie. Seiji wouldn't do that." Usagi said shaking her head. She looked to Natsui as she moved into Mamoru's arms. "Natsui-san?"

The brunette looked away. "Seiya-kun is right, Usagi-chan. Seiji did punch Shu. Something went on between he and Shin earlier that made him angry. Something's on his mind."

The moon princess merely nodded. "Minna, I'll be back later. I need time to find Shin-kun and find out what happened. This sounds serious."

Rei moved to stop her, but Makoto stopped her. "She had to do this on her own, Rei-chan. Usagi-chan needs to decide whether or not Seiji is a threat to her. I won't allow him to hurt her."

"I'm going to follow her to make sure she's ok." Seiya said moving after her.

"I don't trust that guy." Touma commented as Seiya left. "He's up to something."

Yaten's eyes narrowed at Touma's comment. "What are you trying to say? Are we not trustworthy?"

"No, you're not." Shu blurted. "Three guys that turn into chicks that come from another galaxy sound like trouble to me."

The Planetary Senshi stood by patiently in a cloud of confusion. There was definite friction between the Troopers and the Starlights. If they didn't solve their differences soon, it might be too late to save their planet. Chaos was already taking root here and would be making his next move at any time. Would they be able to pull themselves together?

* * *

I'm sorry that it took so long for an update, minna! I've been busy with final exams and stuff with school. There was no actual fighting in this chapter, but a lot of inner turmoil created by both the Troopers and the Starlights. It's my goal not to make this story entirely battle oriented! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Aeden


	16. Broken Hearts: Shin's Secret is Out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me. :pouts:

**Author's Note: Hi, minna! I finally got Chapter 16 up! I'm happy to say that I've finally finished the next chapter. I'm beginning to wonder since I've started writing this if I should leave Usagi with Seiji or switch to Shin, because I purposely made the tension between those two in the last chapter. I also want to apologize in advance for the cheesy ending. Oh yes, I don't own _Moon Revenge_. **

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Sixteen:

Usagi walked as quickly as her legs would allow through the park. Shin couldn't have gotten too far at the pace he was moving. Where would she even look? Water. Anywhere close to the water was where she'd find him. Sure enough, after several minutes, she spotted Shin leaning over the railing staring into the water. The bunny slowly made her way over to him.

"Shin-kun?"

The auburn haired boy jerked his head toward her. "Oh, Usagi-chan. I'm surprised to see you here, love."

"Shin-kun, Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu, Usagi-chan. I just have a lot on my mind." He replied.

Usagi moved to the railing beside him, resting her chin on her folded arms. "Seiji punched Shu." She said bluntly. "I need to know what happened between you two. Onegai, Shin-kun."

Suiko no Shin took a deep breath and seemed to be forming his words carefully. Shaking his head, he finally spoke. "I won't lie to you, Usagi-chan. I'm angry with Seiji right now. He takes what he wants with no remorse for others."

"Nani-o?" Usagi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He has you, Usagi-chan. What he didn't realize was that he stole you." Shin continued.

"Stole me? Stole me from who?" she asked, becoming more confused.

The water Trooper slowly took his eyes from her and stared out at the sun as it slowly sank into the bay. The dying rays painted the water with its colors, creating the illusion of blood and fire. A frown settled on Shin's face. A bad omen. He felt it now, stronger than ever. Arago was growing stronger.

"He stole you from me." Shin said simply, continuing to stare out at the sunset.

"Shin-kun—" Usagi began.

"Dame, Usagi-chan. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I couldn't work up the courage to tell you. I wanted to tell you sooner, demo, by the time I'd decided to tell you, Seiji already had you."

Shin slowly turned to her. Usagi, now standing up straight, stared at him in disbelief. "Shin-kun, all of this is over me?"

"Iie. It's between Seiji and me. I'd like you to please stay out of this."

Usagi moved to say something, but her breath caught as she felt Shin's hands grasp her shoulders. Her eyes widened as his lips covered hers. This couldn't be right. Shin was never this assertive when he wanted something. Never. After a few moments, Shin pulled his face back and averted his eyes from her disoriented gaze.

"Gomen na, Usagi-chan."

The blonde bunny watched as he turned and began walking away at a brisk pace. Tears began to well in her eyes. She'd felt the pain in his heart and the chaos in his soul. Shin truly did love her. A small pain pulsed in her chest. What was that feeling? Guilt? Sorrow? Pain? Love maybe?

Usagi sank to her knees and fell into sobs. She was so very confused. It was at this point that she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her closer to their owner. Looking up, she saw Seiya. He gave her a warm smile.

"Why the tears, odango?" he asked.

"Shin-kun." She answered, choking a sob.

A scowl settled on Seiya's face. "What did he do to you?" he asked, pulling her into his lap.

"He, he kissed me, Seiya! I felt something and I don't know what it was!" Usagi wailed helplessly. "I feel so bad for him, demo, I'm worried about Seiji too!"

"Don't worry too much about it, odango. I'm sure things will work out with you and blondie. Onegai, don't cry." Seiya cooed, pulling her tighter to him.

Usagi rested her head on his shoulder as she cried. It seemed that Seiya was always there for her when she needed him. She felt comforted by his hand as he rubbed her back gently. She knew that he cared for her, yet he kept giving her hope that things would get better and her own pain would be healed. Raising her head, Usagi smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Seiya, I think you're right. We should go back to the others and get something to eat. I'm hungry."

The teen idol laughed. "There's my odango. Let's go, it's starting to get dark out."

Seiya rose to his feet, helping Usagi up as he went. They made their way back through the part toward the other Senshi. Usagi wiped at her eyes frantically as they went and stopped Seiya before they reached the others.

"Seiya, will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything, odango."

"Onegai, don't tell them about Shin-kun. It'll make Seiji even angrier and Minako-chan will stir things up." She explained.

The ebony-haired Starlight nodded. "Will do, odango."

----

The nine Senshi, three Starlights, three Troopers, Natsui, and Mamoru walked into the Crown once they were sure that the crowd that had seen them earlier was gone. Mamoru politely explained what was going on to Motoki, who was just thankful that everyone was alright and Usagi was back among them safe and sound. The lot of them sat in a different booth this time and began to chat amongst themselves. Shuten sat in a booth not far from them. He'd entered the Crown with Suiko no Shin and decided to stay with the young warrior.

"So it's the Tsuki no Hime that has your heart a flutter, ne?"

Shin blushed but gave an affirmative nod. "Hai. She's like no one I've ever met, Shuten. She cares about everyone she meets. I love her, Shuten-san."

Shuten took a sip of his tea before focusing on Suiko. "She has chosen Korin, Shin-kun. You cannot force something that is not returned."

"I know, Shuten-san. I feel pain every time I see them together. Have you not felt like that even once?"

This question stung the Kaosu. A certain female warrior came to mind. Of course, Kayura had chosen Rajura over him. "Hai. I know exactly how you feel. If the person you love is happy with their choice, you should let them go, Shin-kun. I'm sure that this is only causing Usagi pain."

"I don't mean to hurt her, I really don't. It's just that Seiji always gets the girl. I never even got a chance." Shin replied with a sigh.

"Things happen the way the do for a reason, Shin-kun. You will come to learn that in your own time."

----

Seiji was waiting on the porch of the Hikawa shrine when the Senshi, the Troopers, and the Three Lights returned. Natsui noticed the dark look that passed between he and Shin as the bearer of the Suiko armor passed. Usagi seemed to cower behind with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki as they made their way to Rei's room once again. The blonde Trooper rose to his feet and followed the others wordlessly at the back of the group. The ebony-haired Starlight could feel him attempting to burn a hole in the back of his head with his gray eyes.

The Senshi gathered around the table in Rei's room, each on their own colored cushion, Usagi's was pink. The Troopers took their seats from earlier; Seiji however, was sulking by the window. Usagi cast him a hurt look before turning her attention back to Minako, who shrugged. The Starlights moved in to sit by the Senshi; Taiki by Ami, which made Touma jealous for some unknown reason, Yaten by Minako, and Seiya by Usagi. He patted the blonde bunny on the hand and gave her a winning smile. Usagi returned it. That was when Seiya spoke.

"How has your idol career gone, Minako-chan? I've never heard you sing."

The blonde giggled. "I'm still trying, Seiya-kun. I've never sung in front of you guys before. Yaten has been the only one to hear me."

"How about you share then?" Taiki asked with a smirk.

"Oh no, I'm not singing unless the other Senshi sing with me. What do you say, minna?"

Ami blushed bright red while Makoto laughed nervously. Rei nodded her head enthusiastically. Usagi seemed to sink into her cushion and refused to meet the gaze of any of the others.

"Daijoubu, Odango? Are you shy about singing?" Seiya asked.

"Hai! All the Senshi know that I can't sing. That's why I don't." she replied blushing fiercely.

"Come on, Usagi-chan! Don't tell that lie! You can too sing. I've heard you in my shower!" Minako protested.

"Hai, hai!" Usagi wailed in defeat. "I'll just tell you that you're going to regret it.

_Grasping tightly to a love _

_You've finally found your way to,_

_You rest gently in a brief sleep._

_Laying a goodbye kiss _

_On your closed eyelid,_

_I left you behind in the garden of time._

As the girls had begun to sing, the attention of those all over the room turned to them. Seiya stared intently at Usagi, who kept her eyes on her Inner Senshi. Mamoru held onto Natsui tightly and rested his head on her shoulder. Rei and Ryo were exchanging secret glances from where they sat. Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard the voices of her friends stop.

_Love can't continue as a mere dream_

_But if you lust after it, it becomes _

_A beautiful but hollow shell._

_But still…_

Shin rested his chin in his hand as he listened to Usagi sing. She sounded like an angel and he could tell that she was very nervous. Seiji also stared at Usagi intently and was kicking himself for not sitting next to her. He glared at Seiya, who was disgustingly close to his girlfriend. The voices of all the Senshi blended into the beautiful chorus.

_If that's what you want, _

_Then chase after me._

_That kiss is a red tattoo,_

_A tattoo that engraves a_

_Prophecy of destiny_

_I'll know with just one look_

_There's a tattoo that hurts_

_In the shape of your lips;_

_You can't hide it._

_It's moon revenge, wooo…_

Ami turned a pretty shade of pink as her eyes kept shifting between Taiki and Touma. She could feel their auras moving to touch hers. Could it be that they would fight over her? Surely not. She inhaled quickly before she began her verse.

_Auras drawn by each other,_

_Even when enveloped by darkness_

_Cannot be snuffed out and will not falter._

Ryo continued to send secret glances to Rei. What was this tightness that he got in his chest whenever he looked at her? It scared him somewhat, but it scared him even more to think of returning to his own dimension and leaving her behind. Tiger blue eyes met violet ones as Rei sang.

_I can see our parting so clearly,_

_And it burns._

_Yet I hope the next one fate draws to me_

_Could be you again._

Makoto couldn't help but watch Shu. They were so much like each other. They both rushed into fights and would do anything to help their friends. He ate as much as Usagi. The Senshi of Jupiter couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to cook for him. It didn't hurt that he was cute too. Makoto mentally smacked herself. What was she thinking? Did she like Shu?

_The deeper the love,_

_The greater it is_

_I even want to bind up_

_Every sigh you make._

_It's irrational, but still…_

Yaten was so very close to her, she could feel that. The heat from him made Minako blush prettily. The others had done so well with their solos, she had the worst feeling that she would mess hers up with all these people watching. Her eyes widened as she felt Yaten's hand rest gently on her knee. She smiled as she began her solo.

_Climbing to the top_

_Of the whirlpool of light,_

_Crimson memories are a _

_Poisonous tattoo_

_A tattoo that shows the _

_Chaos of the future._

Once again, the Senshi's voices blended together to create harmony and sing the last of the song. The room was otherwise silent.

_When we are together,_

_The tattoo hurts in the_

_Shape of your lips until_

_We shatter._

_It'd be nice if you'd keep holding me_

_It's moon revenge, wooo…_

_If that's what you want, _

_Then chase after me._

_That kiss is a red tattoo,_

_A tattoo that engraves a_

_Prophecy of destiny_

_I'll know with just one look_

_There's a tattoo that hurts_

_In the shape of your lips;_

_You can't hide it._

_It's moon revenge, wooo…_

Seiya clapped for the Senshi, as did Yaten and Taiki. Minako bowed with a grin. Ami shook her head as she hid her face in her hands. Makoto nervously placed her hand behind her head and laughed. Rei giggled with Usagi, who didn't mind the spotlight so much anymore.

"I think we'd better watch out, Seiya." Taiki commented. "They might outdo us."

"I think you're right." Seiya replied with a grin. "They might just sell more records than us."

Yaten shook his head. "We'd better not let them sing then. They could open a show for us though."

"No way!" the five Senshi chorused together.

"I know, I'm joking."

Minako pouted. "No fair, Yaten-kun!"

Yaten and Minako argued back and forth as the others laughed at them. It was at that point that Seiji stood and left his position somewhat unnoticed. Seiya smirked as he felt the blonde's aura leave the room.

"You know, odango, you should come sing with me on stage sometime."

"Sou na, Seiya! I'd be horrible at it!" Usagi replied.

Seiya patted her odango affectionately. "No you wouldn't. You did just fine tonight. What do you say you open for us at our concert in four days?"

"Ano, what do you think, minna?"

"Go for it!" Minako shouted.

"I agree, Usagi-chan." Ami nodded.

"Do it, odango atama." Rei grumbled.

Makoto gave her a victory sign. "You'll do just fine!"

Nodded, Usagi stood up. "I'll do it, demo, there's something I have to do first."

The others watched as she headed out the door onto the porch. Seiji must be out there and she was going to confront him about the fight with Shin. The Senshi unconsciously held their breath and hoped for the best.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 16 for you. What is Seiya up to? Will Usagi choose Seiji or Shin? You guys feel free to tell me who Usagi should be paired with. Arigatou, minna!

Aeden


	17. Concert Time! Usagi's Big Debut!

Author's Note: Gomen nasai, minna! I've been so busy that it's not funny! dodges the flying vegetables I know, lame excuse. I've also had writer's block really bad up until now. Ok, so now I have a question to everybody that's reading my story. I'm thinking of changing one of the pairings. So far I have: Mamoru/Natsui, Shuten/Setsuna, Yaten/Minako, Ryo/Rei, Touma/Ami, Seiji/Usagi, and Shu/Makoto. The thing is that Shin/Cye is my favorite character. I want to change the pairing to Usagi/Shin, but my readers voted on Seiji/Usagi. My plan for that was to switch a couple of the others around too, like Taiki/Ami, Touma/Seiji, and Shin/Usagi. I can't help it…I love Touma/Seiji pairings and Usagi/Shin pairings. They're both just so cute! Anyway, give me some feedback!

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Seventeen:

Seiji heard the soft patter of feet coming down the porch toward him. Looking from the corner of his eye, he saw that it was Usagi. He sighed at the guilt he felt as she came to a stop at his side and looked up at him. Looking down, he smiled at her. She returned his smile before slipping into his side and resting her head on his chest. The blonde was content with hearing the sound of her breathing as the two of them stood there in silence.

"Seiji?"

"Hai, Usagi-chan?"

"What's going on between you and Shin-kun?"

The warrior of Korin scowled at the mention of the warrior of Suiko. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Iie, Seiji. Shu-kun told me what happened. You argued with Shin-kun and then punched Shu-kun. Doushite?" Usagi asked quickly.

"Shin doesn't think I deserve you, Usa. He said that I stole you from him. I just let Shin know that you chose me because you did what you thought was right in your heart. He had just as much chance of being with you as I did." Seiji replied with a sigh.

Usagi moved around in front of the blonde warrior of Korin. Wrapping her arms around him waist, she rested her head on his chest once more, listening to the slow rhythmic beating of his heart. The moon bunny took in a deep breath of his cologne. There was also the faint smell of metal. That was from his armor. Usagi hid her face in his shirt and exhaled.

"This is dumb. You two were very good friends before I came. Now you two are fighting over me. It doesn't make any sense. Why can't we just all be friends?" she asked, her words muffled by the fabric of Seiji's shirt.

"Because Shin loves you just as much as I do. It's not like Shin to give up so easily. Sah, it's that other guy I don't quite trust." Seiji told her.

The moon princess looked up at him quickly. "You don't trust Seiya? Doushite? He helped out the Sailor Senshi in our battle with Chaos. Why wouldn't you trust him?"

Korin no Seiji shook his head. "Something's just not quite right. There are looks in his eyes that are sometimes just evil."

"Iie, Seiji. He just doesn't like to lose. You're his next challenge. He thinks he can win me over." Usagi said with a bemused chuckle. "I'm opening the Three Lights concert in four days."

"He's just throwing down the gauntlet, isn't he?" Seiji asked in a bemused tone.

Usagi shook her head. "I'm doing it so I can keep the peace. That's my duty, after all."

A long silence fell between them as they stood there. The soft pitter-patter on the roof let them know that it had begun to rain. It was followed by a sharp crack of thunder. Usagi yelped and buried herself deeper into Seiji's arms. The taller blonde let out a soft chuckle. She acted like a small child sometimes and it was so adorable. He planted a kiss gently on the top of her head.

"So, have you decided what you're going to sing yet?"

The small moon princess looked up at him. "Not until just now. I think I'm going to sing a song that you guys know."

"Oh? Like what?" Seiji asked, poking her gently in the side.

"It's a surprise!" Usagi giggled. "You'll just have to wait and see!"

* * *

Fidgetting nervously in front of the mirror, Usagi felt like she was going to throw up. She'd dressed in her best: a pair of shorts and a light blue collared halter top with matching high heels that wrapped around her ankle. It still didn't sooth her that she looked good. A hand on her shoulder made her yelp as she gave a startled jump.

"Easy, odango. I'm just checking up on you. By the way you jumped, you seem a little nervous."

"Oh, Seiya! You just scared me, that's all." Usagi replied, laughing nervously.

"I hope you're all ready to go out there and sing. Taiki is announcing you now." Seiya told her.

"Masaka! It's already time!" Usagi shouted as she sprung to her feet, nearly tripping over Seiya. "What am I going to do!"

"You're going to sing." Seiya said with a smile. "Knock 'em dead, odango."

Nodding, Usagi made her way toward the stage. The roar of the crowd nearly made her sick. Why did there have to be so many people? That was a stupid question. The Three Lights were famous. As she took the microphone in her hand, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the introductory music began. Six cheers that she recognized as the Troopers rang above the silent crowd. They knew the song and that made her smile.

_Holding the sword overhead collecting light_

_My heart shines with loneliness_

_What should I aim for?_

_Who should I love, my love?_

_Where's the answer?_

_Anyone is a distant traveler in this town_

_Becoming like a lost child, tomorrow also_

_I'll keep walking…_

Opening her eyes, Usagi found the Troopers, Natsui, Mamoru, and her Senshi in the crowd screaming wildly for her. Seiji was focusing on her with his intense gray eyes and it filled her with happiness. Shin's sea green eyes were also on her and it filled her stomach with butterflies. Why? She wasn't quite sure.

_Unreachable dream, flower petals dance in the storm_

_Becoming wind, becoming rain before I realize…_

_The heart is a samurai, emptiness embraces the armor_

_Take it off, dress only in your bravery_

She knew that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were playing the music for her. She'd gotten Rei to write down the notes to the music from a tape she'd brought with her. It made her enthusiastic to sing since she'd gotten the music for the Lights. Since that day, she'd been practicing "Samurai Heart" just for the guys. It was for them. That's why she'd decided to sing it.

_Gaps between buildings when I look up at the moon_

_My sweet eyes are rubies_

_If blazing red_

_Transparent my future love_

_When will we meet?_

_Anyone is a distant traveler, a secret dream_

_Surpassing even a miracle_

_Continues to stay afloat…_

Yes, the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. They had faced just as much as she and her friends had. They'd saved their world from evil many times from what she had heard of their stories. They didn't know half of what the Senshi had faced. The in-between battles for earth, the putting aside of their normal lives to save the universe from evil. They were only sixteen, but had faced more than any adult could have imagined. Her parents came briefly to her mind. It broke her heart that she couldn't tell her parents her secret just yet.

_The heart is a samurai, emptiness embraces the armor_

_Take it off, dress only in your bravery_

_Love…is strange_

_The sword of the heart is gentle_

_Lonely heart_

_Someday somewhere overflowing tears fall_

_Wiping them away, thinking that I want them to flow_

Seiya's eyes were on her. She could feel it. It wasn't until she felt a drop of sweat running down the bridge of her nose that she realized that she'd been moving with the music. When had all that happened? It was like she was completely confident as long as her friends were watching her, with her in some way. They were the people that kept her going when things got tough. They believed in her when she didn't believe in herself. They were her strength.

_The heart is a samurai, emptiness embraces the armor_

_Take it off, dress only in your bravery_

_Unreachable dream, flower petals dance in the storm_

_Becoming wind, becoming rain before I realize…_

_The heart is a samurai, emptiness embraces the armor_

_Take it off, dress only in your bravery_

The crowd roared as the music died down. Usagi was stunned speechless. She hadn't expected that big of a reaction. Seiya was beside her immediately hugging her and offering his praise. He quickly kissed her cheek, beaming at her. The blonde bunny blinked at him.

"Yatta, odango. You were great." He whispered before taking the microphone. "Minna, that was my good friend Tsukino Usagi singing a song called 'Samurai Heart.' Now on to the main show: The Three Lights!"

Another round of cheers erupted from the crowd as Seiya walked her off stage. He gave her another light kiss on the cheek before returning to the stage and beginning the intro to "Nagareboshi He." A pair of arms snaked around her waist as she watched the performance. Looking back, she saw Seiji and smiled.

"Want to know how I got past security?" he asked in a bragging manner.

"Hai. Security is tight here. It probably wasn't easy." Usagi giggled as she kissed his nose.

Seiji chuckled as well. "I move with the shadows, Usa."

"I thought you were a samurai, not a ninja."

"I could be a bit of both, you know." He added. "I'm more of a samurai because samurai are usually thought of as good."

Usagi cocked her head to the side in thought. "The Sailor Senshi are thought of as good too. The people of Tokyo look for them every time there's a monster attack. I think we turned into idols with every youma attack. Three years of fighting would do that, I guess."

"So you guys turned into the Senshi a year or so before we got our armors. Wow. Fourteen is a young age to be fighting against evil." Seiji commented.

"Don't I know that." Usagi said with a giggle.

The blonde Trooper remained silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Our lives haven't changed much from what they were in the past."

"Honto deska, Seiji?" Usagi asked, curious.

"I just mean that we fought evil during the Silver Millennium and we're fighting it again here." He replied.

"Oh, I see." She sighed. "I was hoping that we could live normal lives for once. Wasn't that the plan, to be normal? I just wish things could've turned out that way. It's not fair."

Seiji uttered a soft laugh that didn't sound amused. "From what I've heard, Shin went through the same state of mind as you, Usa. There was a time when we fought the black Kikoutei armor. Ryo and I were taken by the enemy to Tanzania, leaving the others in Japan. Shin doubted his kanji and didn't want to fight anymore. He had to figure things out on his own."

"Poor Shin-kun." The blonde bunny murmured. "He's right. I hate having my destiny already decided for me. I'm lucky that I got this chance with you, Seiji. For once in my life, I got to choose."

"I know, Usa. My destiny has always been to fight. I've questioned it, demo, I've never gone against it. I believe there's a reason why we've been chosen. I don't think that anyone else could've taken the roll of Korin or Cosmos for that matter. We might not always understand why things happen the way they do, Usa-chan, demo, with time, things get clearer, believe it or not."

The two remained silent. The only noise around them was the muffled singing from the stage and the staggering cries of the fans in the crowd. Usagi slowly turned in Seiji's arms and stared up at him. A smile graced her lips, causing him to smile as well. Korin no Seiji lowered her face toward hers. When their lips met, it was as if the rest of the world melted away. Nothing and no one existed but them. Time stopped for them. For at least a few minutes, there was peace in the universe.

* * *

Anubis waited within the shadows of the backstage area. The moon princess had quite a lovely singing voice, it had turned out. His master's orders were to break her defenses. What better way than to hurt her friends? Threatening them would make her come to him willingly. The Yami Masho grinned sadistically. A plot was forming in his mind as he watched the Three Lights sing. He would start with them. Then he would move to the Inner and Outer Senshi, followed by the Troopers. Korin no Seiji would be easy enough to defeat. Then she would be alone.

He could see that she and Korin were alone on the other side of the stage. There was great tension between them all and he could feel it moving as if it were a live beast with a mind of its own. Rajura had managed to tip the scales with Suiko's love for the little moon princess, but that wasn't enough. Anubis knew that he had to break them at all costs or else his plan would fail. He also knew that he had to move quickly. The wrong timing and everything would be ruined. The first part of his plan consisted of shattering the already weak bonds between Suiko no Shin and Korin no Seiji. From there, he would escalate the situation between the warrior of Korin and this Kou Seiya. Princess Serenity's state of mind would already be frail from that. Hurting her friends would most certainly break her spirit. Letting out a small laugh, Anubis disappeared from his hiding place in the darkness.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Oyasumi, minna!

Aeden


	18. Temper's Flare and Hearts Break

A.N.: I'm not dead! I promise that I'm not dead! I've had severe writer's block with this story and I really didn't mean to put this chapter out so late. That and I've had very little time to access a computer since I've moved. Anyway, here's chapter eighteen!

Hopelessly Lost:

Chapter Eighteen:

Usagi could practically feel the lightning that Seiji and Shin were shooting in their glares at one another when Shin gave the small blonde a congratulatory hug. Things were falling apart quickly due to the tension between the two. The small blonde shook her head and kissed both of them on the cheek before retreating from the stage. She couldn't take this right now. Usagi headed toward the dressing rooms of the concert hall and disappeared around the corner. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she heard the yelling erupt behind her. How could they defeat Arago if they couldn't stand each other enough to work as a team?

"What is it that you think you're doing, Shin?" Seiji shouted when he thought that Usagi was out of hearing range. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?"

Shin bristled at this. "I don't know where you get off telling Usagi who she can or can't see, mate, but as long as Usagi wants to be friends, I'm going to continue to see her!"

Seiji took a step forward. His gray eyes had darkened dramatically from his anger. Touma placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off. "I don't care, Shin. I'm saying you can't see Usagi. You love her now that she's dating me. You're jealous!"

"Let me tell you this now, Date, before you get way ahead of yourself." He snarled in response. "I kissed Usagi. Hai, I kissed her. It wasn't her fault, demo, she didn't pull away either."

If it were at all possible, Seiji's eyes flashed from stormy gray to black. He lunged at Shin as the two lapsed into a fist fight. Natsui covered her face with her hands and turned away so full of shame that she felt that she could've died on the spot. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her, glaring at the two young men as they fought. Yaten watched with his arms folded over his chest while Taiki simply gazed on, unamused. None of them noticed that Seiya was nowhere to be found. It was Rei who finally called them out for what they were doing.

"Are you two elementary school kids again or what?" she shouted over their fighting. "Don't you realize that this pointless fighting has got to stop? Can't you see how much you're hurting Usagi?"

Both young men stopped fighting immediately and stared at the raven-haired miko. Shin lowered his eyes in an ashamed manner as Seiji simply stared her down. Rei strode up to both of them and grabbed their shirt collars, yanking them down to her eye level. Fire leapt in her eyes as she glared at them. Had the circumstances been different, the others would've snickered at them.

"Look, Usagi is the sweetest person I know and she wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. I don't know what the big issue with you two is, demo, you're going to solve it now. I understand that you both love Usagi, but making her choose isn't going to help anything. If nothing else, I hope she chooses Seiya. He loves her yet doesn't try to make her choose him." Rei snapped as she shoved them both backward.

It was at that point that Seiji began to tremble from anger. As he was about to step up and begin the argument with Rei anew, Touma grabbed his arm and pulled him backward toward the other side of the stage. He allowed his blue-haired best friend to do so with relative ease. Shin remained rooted in his spot.

Yaten let a smirk cross his face. "I'm pulling for Seiya to win. What about you, Taiki?"

Minako rounded on them both with a deadly look in her eyes. "Since when was Usagi-chan a prize in some contest?" she hissed. The two exchanged puzzled glances before heading back toward their dressing room.

----

Usagi had her head hidden in her arms as she sat on the steps leading down to the stage. Her tears had lapsed into sniffles. Why couldn't they see that their friendship was compromised because of her and it didn't need to be? The blonde lifted her head as she felt a head come to rest on her own.

"Doushite no, odango?"

"Seiya!" she cried. "Everything's going so wrong! Seiji and Shin just can't stop fighting! How are we supposed to fight Arago if we can't even be friends?"

Seiya smiled at her. "You worry too much, odango. Everything will be fine in the end. You're the balance element, remember?"

Usagi smiled at him, leaning back into his arms. "I know, I just wish it wasn't such a hard job sometimes."

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they stared up at the stars. Usagi felt her eyes getting heavy. The excitement of the concert had certainly taken a lot out of her. Seiya's deep breathing and the steady beat of his heart relaxed her as she felt herself fighting to stay awake.

"Ne, Seiya." She spoke sleepily.

"Nani-o?"

"We can't stay like this. Haruka-san will kill you." Usagi drawled.

Seiya gave a heartbroken smile. "I know we can't, odango. Let me just hold you like this for now." When she said no more, he knew that she'd fallen asleep.

----

Once Touma had pulled him behind the curtains at the opposite end of the stage, Seiji crossed his arms over his chest and huffed loudly. His best friend looked at him sadly as he glared at the floor. Touma cleared his throat causing Seiji to look up at him.

"Thanks, Touma. I'd have hated myself if I hit a girl." He said with a bemused laugh.

The warrior of Tenku didn't reply immediately. Instead he stared at the same spot on the floor. "Your dispute with Shin isn't just hurting Usagi, Seiji."

The blonde jerked his head up to look at him, a bit confused. "What are you talking about, Touma? Who else would I be hurting?"

"Someone who loves you, Seiji." He replied, his voice cracking from some hidden emotion. "You're hurting me."

Seiji stared at his long time best friend in plain and utter shock. What Touma was saying didn't make any sense to him at all. It had entirely blown his mind. "What did you just say?"

Touma looked up into his eyes, the other realizing for the first time how beautiful they were. "I love you, Seiji."

"I'm-I'm sorry, Touma. I don't feel the same about you." Seiji said, looking away from him.

The blue-haired young man moved in front of him placing his hands on Seiji's shoulders. "You can't live in a past life, Seiji!" Touma exclaimed. "It's not fair to those of us who are living now! We had our loves in the past, now it's time to live in the present!"

Seiji heard the pain in Tenku no Touma's voice. Tears burst forth from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. Tangling his fingers in the blonde's hair, he crushed their lips together, pouring every single emotion that he was feeling into that kiss. Seiji's eyes widened at his friend's actions but for some reason didn't pull away. As quickly as the kiss had begun, it ended and Touma was walking away from him. Seiji suddenly felt like a horrible person as he touched his tingling lips. Why had it affected him so? He loved Usagi. Didn't he?

----

Shin stood leaning over the railing of the amphitheater with his head in his arms. He was aware of Shuten approaching behind him, but paid him no mind. Was it so much to ask that for once in his life he got what he wanted? He'd seen Usagi crying on the stairs and he'd seen Seiya come to her emotional aid. He wanted so much for that to be him in Seiya's place.

"You're troubled, Suiko." Shuten told him, joining him at the rail.

"You noticed, eh?" Shin countered in a sarcastic tone. "I've made a mess of everything. I thought that standing up to Seiji would help things, demo, it only made them worse."

"Fighting will get you nowhere. Have I taught you nothing about patience, Suiko no Shin?" Shuten asked, giving a little chuckle.

The auburn-haired young man shot him a glare before he sighed and rested his chin on his arms. "It doesn't seem like I can be patient anymore, Shuten-san. The friendship between the Troopers and the Senshi is unraveling faster than we can catch it because Usagi's getting hurt. We have Arago to worry about as well. We can't afford to keep up the senseless fighting."

The ancient turned to look at him as he studied Shin's reply. "You have indeed become wise, Shin. You need to be strong for Usagi's sake. There will be a time that the Mashos will want to use this weakness against you and you will have to overcome it. I have faith that you can. I'm going to rejoin Setsuna. Oyasumi."

Shin quirked his eyebrow as she watched Shuten leave. The kaosu had indeed become fond of the Senshi of Pluto. All of his friends were falling for someone else. He could see it with each passing day. Ryo and the miko, Rei, were coming closer as they spent more time together. Makoto and Shu were joined at the hip all night.

How was it that all of his friends were steadily falling in love? Even Touma, albeit with his best friend, but he was still in love. Shin snorted. He could sense Korin no Seiji's indecisiveness about the situation. Usagi's own unsure heart broke his own. She felt something for him but was confused about how to deal with it. Sighing, Shin rose from his bent position. A light poke on the arm sent him spinning around. There stood Seiya with a sleeping Usagi in his arms and a wry grin on his face.

"I need you to take odango to Haruka and the others. She'll kill me if I do it."

Shin nodded as he took the blonde from the ebony-haired idol. Seiya was gone as quickly as he'd come. Suiko blinked at the sheer emotional pain that the Starlight's aura emanated. The auburn-haired man couldn't help but smile as he looked down and saw the look of absolute peace on the petite girl's face as she slept. How many more tears would she shed before this whole ordeal was over? As he turned to reenter the building, a light breeze played with his locks. A solitary figure hid in the shadows as his eyes seemed to glow in the light of the moon.

----

Rei stood fuming backstage. How could two men act like such children? It made her want to incinerate them both with her flame sniper. A hand applied gentle pressure to her arm, making her calm a bit.

"Shin usually doesn't pick fights." The voice told her. "I don't know what happened tonight, demo, gomen nasai."

The miko shook her head. "He loves Usagi very much, Ryo. Even more so than Seiji, I think."

"Seiji's confused, Rei-chan. He's fighting his feelings for Touma to stay with Usagi-chan. They may be small, but they're there." Ryo explained.

"I just wish they wouldn't fight in front of her. Usagi has enough to deal with without the two of them fighting." Rei commented, fighting her anger.

"It'll be okay." Ryo told her. "These things work themselves out."

----

Seiya blinked back the tears that were burning his eyes. It was fair. Why couldn't Usagi love him the way he loved her? He wouldn't push anything because she was taken, but when would he get his turn? The ebony-haired Starlight halted as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Moving swiftly, he avoided the thrust of a sword.

"Very good, Sailor Star Fighter, as I expected."

"Dare mo no?" Seiya growled. "What do you want?"

"I am Anubis, Yami masho."

The man that stood before him now had locks of blue hair and scars on his face. Heavy armor adorned his body. A large no-datchi rested on his shoulder. As Seiya brought out his henshin brooch, Anubis clucked in a scolding manner.

"There's no need for that, Kou Seiya. I merely came to talk."

A sneer formed o n Seiya's lips. "What could I possibly have to say to you? You're my enemy."

Anubis chuckled. "Very true indeed. I merely want to tell you that from past experience that Korin no Seiji covets what he wants at the time. When he grows tired of your pretty little friend, he'll move on."

"You're lying." Seiya spat, his voice sounding hollow in his own ears.

"You think I'm lying? Just earlier after his fight with Suiko, he kissed Tenku."

The young idol grew dangerously quiet as he glared at Anubis. If he hated anyone more than Anubis right at that moment, it was Seiji. Seiya clenched his fists, his knuckles white.

"Is what you say true?"

"Why would I lie to you, Fighter?" Anubis drawled. "I have no quarrel with you."

Seiya remained silent for a moment longer. "Seiji will pay for this. I thank you for this information. I will set things straight."

Anubis laughed. "I do hope so. Korin no Seiji must be taught a lesson."

As Seiya turned his back to leave, the Yami masho disappeared, leaving the corridor as empty and as silent as the darkness he represented.

_---- _

"_Touma?"_

"_Hai, Usagi-chan."_

"_Are you really here? Iie, I'm asleep."_

"_I'm not Touma, demo his heart."_

_The blond blinked. "You're Touma-kun's heart?"_

_The blue-haired young man nodded. "Hai. I'm the image projected by Touma's heart."_

_Usagi shook her head, taking in what he was saying. By the armor he was wearing, Touma really did have the heart of a warrior. "If you're here, something must be wrong. Is Touma-kun alright?"_

"_I've come here to ask you to end your relationship with Seiji."_

"_Nani o? Doushite?"_

_Touma's heart continued to stare at her coldly. "Touma loves Seiji deeply. Every minute you stay with him breaks Touma's heart a bit more."_

_The Senshi of the moon blinked in an attempt to fight tears. "I had no idea that I was causing him pain." _

"_Unintentionally, you are."_

_After several minutes of deliberation, Usagi spoke, sniffling. "Wakata. I'll end this. I'll end it for Touma-kun and I'll end it to keep the peace."_

_Touma's heart softened as he smiled genuinely. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan. I can't thank you enough."_

Usagi opened her eyes, brushing away the tears she had shed. Rising from the cot she had been sleeping on, she made to exit the Three Lights' dressing room. There was something she had to do.

----

Seiji raised his head at the knocking on the door. Who could possibly want to bother him now? Upon answering the door, he was met with a blow to the face. Turning his head back to the door, Seiya was standing before him looking positively livid.

"What was that for? He shouted.

"You know what for, konoyaro." Seiya spat cruelly.

"Iie, I don't. Enlighten me!"

Seiya came through the door hitting him again. "You kissed Touma! Is Usagi nothing but a toy to amuse yourself with?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Seiji screamed. "I love Usagi more than anything! Who told you that?!"

"It doesn't matter." He growled. "What matters is that you'd better come clean to Usagi or you'll be sorry."

He shoved Seiji, heading back toward the closed door with the blonde shouting after him. "Seiya! Who told you?!"

Seiya ignored him, opening the door to find a tear-stained Usagi, poised to knock. He fought another growl. "Oi, odango, what are you doing here? I thought Shin delivered you safely to Haruka."

"He did. I just need to—Seiya, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Seiya replied. "I'm finished here."

Usagi watched as he moved past her before she looked to Seiji's bruised face.

"Seiji, we need to talk."

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know, I know. Not much action so far. Mostly more drama. What's a good story without drama? shrugs Anyway, Read and Review! I'd greatly appreciated it. Now, back to DDR! XD 


End file.
